Del pasado y del presente Irreal seducción
by Iss-bELL
Summary: Hermione vive mientras su madre recuerda. Hermione&Severus, Jean&Lucius.
1. Chapter 1

(Caminaba con sus compañeras por una calle poco transitada.

No debía tener más de dieciséis años.

-Yo quiero hacer odontología.-

Hablaban de lo que estudiarían al acabar el instituto. )

Las imágenes le llegaban un poco borrosas. Se dio la vuelta en la cama pero no despertó.

(De pronto, su amiga Emily soltó un gritito de emoción señalando hacia su espalda, todas se apresuraron a mirar y a reír escandalosamente, todas menos Jean, que ya estaba acostumbrada a lo guapísimos que le parecían el noventa por ciento de los chicos a su amiga.

-¡Jean por Dios este tienes que verlo!- Ella se dio la vuelta por fin, entre escéptica y divertida.

Y lo vio.

El chico estaba de espaldas, una sedosa cortina de pelo rubio platino le llegaba a los hombros.

Ella era una chica alta, pero él le sacaba la cabeza y, aunque odiaba reconocerlo, tenía un cuerpo impresionante.

Entonces él se dio la vuelta con un seductor movimiento de cabeza y dos ojos fríos y grises se clavaron en los suyos.)

Jean Granger despertó sobresaltada.

Habían pasado casi veinte años desde entonces y seguía apareciendo en sus sueños cada noche.

Volvió a darse la vuelta para quedar así de espaldas a su marido y tener más privacidad.

¿Qué habría sido de Lucius Malfoy?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione estaba sentada en el aula de pociones. Asignatura que volvía a enseñar Snape, ya que tras la batalla de Hogwarts, de la que casi no sale con vida, no quería volver a dar defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Estaba concentrada en su trabajo como siempre, cuando el profesor pasó como una sombra a su lado, para colocarse detrás suya, y así, observar lo que hacía.

Todo pasó muy rápido.

Ella, a diferencia de los demás, nunca había tenido problemas para concentrarse bajo la intimidante mirada de Snape.

Pero esta vez, no podía dejar de notar la proximidad del hombre. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Él, notando el extraño nerviosismo de la muchacha, se acercó un poco más, hasta que ella pudo notar su lenta respiración acariciando su nuca.

Empezó a notar el atrayente, y hasta ahora desconocido, olor del profesor.

Esto le afectó de forma tan intensa que, de repente, no era capaz de recordar cuál era el siguiente paso en la elaboración de la poción que hasta hacía un momento tan bien llevaba.

-¿No se acuerda como sigue?- Susurró Severus muy cerca de su oído.

Ella se ruborizó ligeramente mientras intentaba hacer un esfuerzo por recordar, pero era inútil.

-Cinco puntos menos para Griffindor.- Dijo él con la misma suavidad.

El final de la hora sonó y la chica se apresuró a salir de la vieja mazmorra, sin siquiera protestar.

_¿Qué demonios me está ocurriendo? _Pensó enfadada cuando pudo volver a razonar.

……………………………………………………………………………


	2. Chapter 2

Jean estaba removiendo una olla en el fuego, el vapor y el calor hicieron que su mente volviera a vagar entre sus recuerdos.

(Estaba en clase, cuando se dio cuenta de que dos bancos delante de ella, estaba el muchacho rubio del otro día.

Intentó no mirarlo y poner atención en lo que decía su profesora, pero no podía evitar pensar en por qué de repente, el misterioso joven estaba asistiendo a clases de biología en su instituto, cuando nunca antes lo había visto.

Y lo que era aún más curioso, la profesora Robbins no parecía extrañada por su presencia. _A lo mejor es que no me había fijado antes en él._

Eso no era posible. Su cuerpo _y su actitud de noble de la edad media_, pensó sonriendo, no pasaban fácilmente desapercibidos.)

La madre de Hermione echó pimienta y sal en el guiso que hacía, con una precisión envidiable para tratarse de alguien que estaba totalmente ausente.

(Aquella tarde, mientras estaba en una heladería del centro con sus amigas, Emily volvió a lanzar su característico gritito entusiasmado, y, sabiendo lo que encontraría, Jean volvió la cabeza en la misma dirección que apuntaban los ojos de su compañera.

Efectivamente, allí estaba de nuevo.

¿Acaso la estaba siguiendo?)

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y se interrumpió el flujo de sus pensamientos.

El corazón le dio un absurdo vuelco hasta que oyó la voz de su vecina. –Jean, querida. ¿Tienes un poco de sal?-

-Claro, Helen. Pasa.- sonrió Jean dejándola entrar.

…………………………………………………………………………..

A esa hora, su hija ya estaba en el gran comedor, era medio día, y tenían el descanso entre las horas de la mañana y las de la tarde.

Snape pasó al lado de la mesa de Griffindor de camino a la de los profesores; le dio la impresión de que al pasar le había rozado levemente la espalda, pero no podía estar segura de ello.

A lo largo de toda la comida, mientras almorzaba lentamente, el hombre no apartaba sus negros ojos de ella.

Lo que hizo que Hermione intentara pinchar con el tenedor justo al lado del plato unas cuantas veces, que no acertara siempre que intentaba meterse la comida en la boca, y por último que derramara todo su zumo de calabaza por encima del inmaculado mantel.

En ese momento, Snape dio por terminado el minucioso escrutinio de la muchacha y salió por fin del comedor, permitiendo que la chica acabara de comer.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Helen finalmente se había ido, no sin haberle descrito con detalle los últimos cotilleos de la vecindad que no interesaban lo más mínimo a Jean Granger.

Ya había acabado de preparar una improvisada y rápida comida, su marido, que ese día había tenido una consulta más que ella, no tardaría en llegar.

Mientras esperaba, se permitió sentarse en el sofá y cerrar los ojos, solo un momento…

(Estaba ya acostada en la cama, y las imposibles pero continuas coincidencias con él, habían creado una fuerte obsesión en la mente de la joven Jean.

De pronto, entre sueño y sueño, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en el dormitorio.

Estaba sentado tranquilamente en una esquina de su cama. Ella no se sobresaltó, porque en mitad de la noche todo parece posible.

-¿Quién eres?- Él la miró divertido y se acercó un poco más a ella, lo que hizo que Jean sintiera dentro el más oscuro de los deseos.

-Lucius Malfoy.- dijo el chico ofreciendo su mano.

-Jean Granger.- contestó ella dándole la suya, que él besó.

-Ahora ya nos conocemos.- Susurró él apartando la mano de ella que aún tenía cogida y acercándose hasta que quedaron a un par de centímetros de distancia.

Jean no lo pensó y se abalanzó hacia aquellos labios perfectos que pedían a gritos ser besados.)

-Jean, despierta mi amor. Sólo era un sueño.- Ella despertó confundida, no se había dado cuenta de que se estaba quedando dormida.

-¿Qué soñabas? Estabas muy agitada.-

-No lo recuerdo.- mintió a su marido.

………………………………………………………

Esa tarde, Hermione salió de la torre de Griffindor sin saber porqué.

No podía dormir y sentía una necesidad imperiosa de volver a verlo.

Iba de camino a las mazmorras sin saber qué haría a continuación, porque no sabía donde encontrarlo, cuando él la encontró a ella.

-¿Dónde cree que va señorita Granger?- dijo una voz profunda y susurrante a su espalda.

-Yo… eh… bueno…- la chica iba enrojeciendo por momentos.

Vio que el profesor la miraba a los ojos y bajó la vista al suelo, no quería que usara legeremancia con ella.

Ahora le quitaría doscientos mil puntos para Griffindor.

-Vuelva a su dormitorio, sabe que no está permitido andar por los pasillos después del toque de queda.-

Hermione se quedó parada donde estaba, tan impresionada que se olvidó de evitar el contacto visual con Snape.

Él levantó una ceja con escepticismo. -¿Hacen falta cincuenta puntos menos para que me obedezca?-

Ella se apresuró a correr hacia la torre de su casa mientras él permanecía sonriendo en la oscuridad.

………………………………………………………..

(Por la mañana, del extraño muchacho, solo le quedaba el nombre y borrosos recuerdos.

¿Parte de un sueño?

Pero si era solo un sueño, este se repetía casi todas las noches.

Ella lo esperaba con ansia, y sin hacer preguntas empezaban a desnudarse entre ahogados jadeos, intentando estar lo más cerca posible el uno del otro.

Al principio tensión sexual palpable en el aire mientras se miraban, y luego fuego, puro fuego, que era la piel de Lucius Malfoy que se fundía con la suya propia.

Noches de las que solo tenía como prueba, un despertar agotado empapada en sudor, y las agujetas al día siguiente.

Empezó a leer febrilmente durante el día historias de vampiros y demonios.

¿Qué era realmente él? Nunca lo supo.

Pero lo que sabía es que no era, no podía ser, humano.)

Jean despertó una vez más en mitad de la noche

……………………………………………………………


	3. Chapter 3

De nuevo sentada frente a él en el aula de las mazmorras.

Hermione se dispuso a salir de la clase con sus compañeros, la hora de pociones acababa de finalizar.

-Usted quédese aquí señorita Granger.- Hermione maldijo por lo bajo, lo que provocó una levísima sonrisa en los labios del profesor.

-Sí señor.-

Cuando todos los demás hubieron abandonado la sala, Snape se acercó lentamente a la muchacha. Ella no se atrevía ni a darse la vuelta mientras él comenzaba a pasear a su alrededor.

-Veo lógico que me observe al inicio de la hora cuando doy las instrucciones para la elaboración de la poción del día.-

Hermione se quedó sin respiración.

-Pero si he de serle sincero, me parece muy poco práctico que siga con la vista fija en mí el resto de la hora, aún a sabiendas de que sus últimas pociones están resultando un absoluto desastre.- Terminó susurrando él muy cerca de su cara.

La última parte de la frase había sido muda a oídos de la joven, ya que los suaves movimientos de la boca de Snape al pronunciar, acaparaban toda su atención.

La chica enrojeció al darse cuenta de que el profesor esperaba una respuesta a lo que quisiera que acabara de decir.

-Sí Granger, dese por aludida. Sus últimos trabajos no son mejores que…-

_los de Neville_. Las últimas palabras habían quedado ahogadas por los labios de Hermione, quien, siguiendo un fortísimo impulso que salía de lo más hondo de sus entrañas, acababa de besar al profesor Snape.

Lo siguiente que él consiguió procesar, es que la chica de dieciocho años acababa de salir corriendo al más puro estilo de una treceañera.

………………………………………………………………….

(Llevaba varias semanas sin ir a verla. Jean casi no podía dormir, preocupada por si le había pasado algo.

Esa noche llovía, y ella se sentó cerca de la ventana a esperar su llegada y a observar los negros nubarrones que cubrían las estrellas.

Él llegó, pero no a través de la ventana como ella creía, sino que, con un pequeño estallido, apareció completamente seco al lado de su mesita de noche.

-¿Qué eres?- preguntó un poco asustada.

-Soy lo que conoces Jean, eso es lo único que importa.- Ella no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el sensual sonido de su voz, y por el imán ardiente que resultaba su cuerpo tras varias semanas sin sentirlo.

Esa noche, pequeñas motas de luz bailaban sobre ellos mientras vivían su pasión.

A cierta altura, Jean tuvo la fantasía de estar con él, así, bajo la lluvia.

Lucius, que la miraba a los ojos en ese momento, sonrió y cogió algo del bolsillo de su cazadora, una luz amarilla brilló un segundo y pequeñas gotas de lluvia, que desaparecían al chocar contra las mantas o el suelo, empezaron a caer sobre ellos mojando sus cuerpos desnudos y magnificando enormemente cada sensación.

Al día siguiente, sus rizos castaño oscuro se extendían brillantes y perfectos sobre la mullida almohada como si nada anormal hubiera ocurrido. El dormitorio tampoco daba muestras de haber alojado una nube de lluvia en su interior.

Pero Jean Granger ya no se hacía preguntas.

Solo esperaba desesperadamente a que llegara el momento de volver a sentir el poder y la maestría del extraordinario amante que volvía a ella cada noche sin falta.)

……………………………………………………………

Esa noche era Hermione la que no podía dormir.

Por fin se atrevía a besarle… y a salir corriendo justo después. Pensaba enfadada consigo misma mientras apretaba la cara contra la almohada en un insonoro grito muerta de vergüenza.

¿Qué debía estar pensando él? No quería ni intentar adivinarlo.

Si no era ya bastante horrible tener que aguantar sus burlas por haberse atrevido, encima tendría que soportar la ridiculización, de su ya de por si, extremadamente ridícula huida.

_¿Has probado a pensar antes de hacer las cosas?_ Se decía a sí misma.

Pero sus pies no debieron oírla porque, a los pocos minutos, la llevaban de nuevo camino a las mazmorras.

-Granger.- La chica se volvió con más valentía de la que sentía para enfrentar la mirada de su profesor de pociones.

-Francamente me sorprende. Primero arruina el impecable historial de notas que tenía en mi asignatura. Luego mientras le llamo la atención me besa. Para a continuación salir corriendo despavorida.- Así era él, las cosas directamente a la cara. No le iba a dar el gusto de fingir que nada había ocurrido.

Hizo una pausa hasta que el rostro de la chica se acercó al tono rosa fucsia de las túnicas del viejo Lockhart.

-Por si esto fuera poco, hoy es la segunda noche que la encuentro deambulando por las mazmorras, cuando tengo entendido que su sala común está en la otra punta del castillo.-

Ya no había vuelta atrás, decir la verdad o disimular descaradamente, lo cuál quedaba totalmente fuera de lugar ya que era una respuesta de lo más inmaduro.

-Es que iba de camino a la enfermería porque no me encontraba bien, y como el pasillo está tan oscuro me perdí.- Una salida bastante infantil, pero muchísimo más fácil que su primera opción.

-Se perdió.- Repitió él haciendo que ella enrojeciera de nuevo. -Y supongo que mientras estábamos en la mazmorra también se perdió hasta quedar inexplicablemente pegada a mis labios.-

El primer impulso de Hermione fue volver a escapar, pero él colocó un brazo a cada lado de ella acorralándola contra el muro de piedra.

Su olor otra vez, su cuerpo tan cerca, su boca al alcance de la suya. Ella no pudo seguir controlándose y se acercó para volver a sentir su beso, pero él se apartó.

-¿Por qué me mirabas tanto?- le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

- Porque me gusta como se mueve por el aula.- contestó ella en voz baja.

-¿Por qué me besaste?- volvió a preguntar.

-Por que lo deseaba.- dijo Hermione intentando acercarse de nuevo, pero un dedo del profesor en sus labios se lo impidió.

-¿Y qué hacías otra vez aquí en las mazmorras?-

-Intentar encontrarlo.-

Snape apartó el dedo de la boca de ella y se acercó cogiendo su cintura y apretándola contra sí.

Hermione enredó las manos en la alta nuca de él y lo atrajo hacía abajo para volver a sentir sus finos labios y la sutil agilidad de su larga lengua.

…………………………………………………………………


	4. Chapter 4

(Dos años estuvieron encontrándose, y siempre de esta forma furtiva y oscura.

Dos años hasta que una noche, como otra cualquiera, él dejó de venir.)

Por el rostro de Jean, resbaló una única y silenciosa lágrima, que en seguida enjugó con su dedo para que nadie lo notara.

Casi veinte años, se decía pronto. Y no lograba olvidarlo.

No había vuelto a saber nada de Lucius, cuando se marchó no le dejo ni siquiera una dirección o un número de teléfono. ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Pensaría en ella?

Quizás ni siquiera la recordaba. Pero desde entonces Jean no podía evitar despertar cada noche a la misma hora, esperándolo, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y él fuera a aparecer de un momento a otro.

…………………………………………………………

En la última hora de la mañana del martes, había un hueco en el horario de Hermione.

Y, después de una semana de intensivo seguimiento a Severus Snape, sabía que esa misma hora, él estaría solo en su despacho.

Llamó a la puerta educadamente, y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar cuando el rostro divertido de su profesor apareció frente a ella.

-Menuda sorpresa señorita Granger. ¿Qué le trae por aquí… de nuevo?-

Hermione entró en el despacho sin esperar invitación, empujándolo y cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-¿Qué demonios cree…?-

_que hace._ Alguna vez se atrevería a besarlo sin tener que interrumpir una frase.

-Supongo que me quedé con ganas de más.- Le sonrió la muchacha.

Eso mismo era lo que estaba a punto de decir él, solo que en tono irónico para ponerse una vez más en ventaja sobre ella.

Le sonó tan él mismo que se quedó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, momentáneamente sin palabras.

No podía tolerar que nadie quedara por encima de él, así que mientras hacía tiempo para pensar una genial contestación, se decidió por su cara comodín y levantó una ceja con escepticismo.

Funcionó; y Hermione enrojeció al instante. -Yo… mmh… no sé porqué…- balbuceó la joven.

Snape sonrió, había ganado.

Se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla, pero una vez más ella le sorprendió con una fogosidad que no esperaba.

_Extraños cambios de humor los de esta chica._ Cuanto menos, era una persona interesante. Pensó.

……………………………………………………………

Una lechuza golpeó la ventana de la casa de Hermione. Sus padres casi la aplastan por la ilusión de recibir una carta más de su pequeña.

Pero la carta, aunque obviamente la enviaba un mago, no era de su hija.

El director Dumbledore los convocaba para una reunión de padres de alumnos de séptimo curso, para informarles sobre lo que podrían hacer sus hijos, una vez finalizado el colegio, según sus optativas y sus calificaciones.

El expreso de Hogwarts los recogería en el andén 9 y ¾ el fin de semana siguiente, para que los que fueran no-magos no tuvieran problemas en llegar al castillo.

…………………………………………………………...

Hermione ya se sabía de memoria todas las guardias de noche de su amado profesor.

Y siempre en esas noches justo, decidía, por casualidad, saltarse las normas e ir a pasear por los solitarios pasillos.

Hasta que él la encontraba y, detrás de alguna armadura o escalera trampa del castillo, daban rienda suelta a la pasión caprichosa y satírica de él y a la inocente pero sincera de ella.

Tal para cual, y a la mañana siguiente como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Este pequeño juego hacía su día a día de lo más estimulante por un lado, pero muy agotador y frustrante por otro.

Esa noche, en el gran comedor, anunciaron la reunión de padres de los alumnos de séptimo.

Hermione se alegró. Ver a su madre, siempre tan correcta y tan en el mundo real, seguro que aclaraba el caos que se había formado en su cabeza.

………………………………………………………………


	5. Chapter 5

Jean y Paul Granger llegaron a la estación de King Cross el sábado por la mañana.

Cuando llegaron al andén, un hombre muy bajito estaba tranquilamente al lado de la barrera por donde sabían que se entraba al andén 9 y ¾.

Se miraron nerviosos pero enseguida el hombre se acercó a ellos amablemente.

-¿Señores Granger?-

-Sí.- dijo Jean un poco más tranquila.

-Me llamo Filius Flitwick, y soy profesor en Hogwarts, les acompañaré a través de la barrera porque ustedes solos no podrán…-

-Pero si todos los años hemos pasado con nuestra hija.- interrumpió Paul sin poder evitarlo.

Flitwick sonrió, -Eso es porque como usted acaba de decir, estaban con ella. Solo un mago, o en su caso personas no mágicas acompañadas por una bruja o mago, pueden pasar al andén.-

Los padres de Hermione se miraron asombrados, y acompañaron al profesor a través de la barrera.

Durante el trayecto, conocieron a otros pocos padres de alumnos, que tampoco tenían magia, y en seguida estuvieron a gusto todos juntos mientras intercambiaban sus respectivas experiencias con un mago en la familia.

……………………………………………………………

Hermione estaba con Snape en un aula vacía, cuando entró una lechuza con un mensaje del director. "Hermione Granger, la espero en mi despacho en quince minutos."

La chica al principio se asustó un poco, ¿Y si alguien había descubierto lo suyo con Severus? _¿La expulsarían?_

Miró a su profesor, que ya sabía lo que ella estaba pensando. -No seas ridícula. Será por la reunión de padres de esta tarde.-

La chica respiró aliviada, y él sonrió.

-Será mejor que me vaya entonces.- dijo Hermione dándole un rápido último beso y dándose la vuelta para irse.

Pero su profesor la agarró de la muñeca para volver a atraerla hacia él, y ella volvió a besarlo sonriendo. –Hasta esta noche.- le susurró antes de salir.

…………………………………………………………….

-Llegaremos en diez minutos.- Les informó una mujer gordita, vestida con una túnica, antes de salir del compartimento.

Los padres de Hermione miraron al matrimonio que les acompañaba en el trayecto y los cuatro soltaron una risita nerviosa.

Se sentían igual de nerviosos. Y acabar de caer en que, seguramente, dentro del colegio todos llevarían ese tipo de vestuario no los ayudó mucho a calmarse.

………………………………………………………………

Hermione llegó al despacho de Dumbledore y éste enseguida la hizo pasar.

-¿Me llamaba prof…?- interrumpió la frase a la mitad porque el director no estaba solo.

Vio su propia cara de asco reflejada en la de Draco Malfoy como si se tratara de un espejo.

Los dos miraron a la vez al director, que suspiró antes de explicarles.

-Sois los únicos alumnos de séptimo que tienen dieciocho años en vez de diecisiete debido al año pasado perdisteis el curso.-

-Pero Ron y Harry también tienen dieciocho, ¿Por qué no están aquí?- Se apresuró a decir Hermione.

-No me ha dejado acabar señorita Granger. Iba diciendo que sois los únicos alumnos de dieciocho años que tienen unas notas impecables.

Así que me gustaría hablar con vuestros padres a parte de los demás, porque debido a vuestras calificaciones y a vuestra experiencia durante el año pasado con artes oscuras, puede que os ofrezcan muy buenas oportunidades de estudios post-Hogwarts.-

Los dos sonrieron satisfechos olvidando por un glorioso instante que el otro se encontraba en la misma habitación.

-Así que cuando acabe la reunión general, venid a mi despacho con vuestros padres, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo.- contestaron sonriendo los dos antes de dirigirse una nueva mirada de asco al oír la voz del otro.

………………………………………………………….

Llegaron al colegio, y allí se juntaron con los demás padres.

En el tren les habían repartido unas túnicas, para que no estuvieran tan incómodos sintiéndose distintos a los demás.

La reunión transcurrió sin mucho interés para los magos, pero los muggles la encontraron de lo más interesante, ya que así podrían ayudar a sus hijos a elegir.

Duró unas tres horas, y Jean estaba tan atenta a lo que decían que no se dio cuenta de la cantidad de padres que habían asistido hasta que no finalizó y todos comenzaron a moverse.

Salieron del gran comedor y levantaron la cabeza entre el gentío hasta que vislumbraron una espesa cabellera de rizos castaños que corría hacia ellos.

-¡Mamá Papá! ¡Uy! Casi no os reconozco vestidos así.- Allí estaba sonriendo Hermione. Jean la abrazó pensando que un par de días con su hija, tan responsable y centrada, le darían fuerzas para soportar el día a día y no quedarse apalancada en el pasado.

-¡Hola cariño!- La saludó sonriendo.

-El profesor Dumbledore nos espera en su despacho, quiere hablar con vosotros.-

Juntos, cogidos los tres de la mano con Hermione en medio como cuando era pequeña, se encaminaron hacia el despacho del director.

Cuando llegaron arriba, una mujer rubia delgada y muy guapa, estaba con su hijo también rubio de rostro afilado, los dos llevaban túnicas de color azul oscuro.

Jean les sonrió, pero levantó una ceja con sorpresa cuando vio el gesto de desprecio que hizo la mujer antes de entrar a toda prisa al despacho cogiendo el brazo de su hijo con indignación.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó en voz alta a nadie en particular.

-No les hagas caso mamá, Draco y su madre no son muy amables que digamos, se creen especiales por ser descendientes de una familia de magos.- Jean se revolvió incómoda antes de entrar también al despacho.

-Mi marido vendrá enseguida, se paró a saludar a Severus.- decía la mujer al director cuando llegaron.

El director le sonrió y Hermione enrojeció visiblemente al escuchar el nombre, aunque nadie le prestó atención porque con la entrada d los Granger el ambiente volvía a estar muy tenso.

Jean miraba al niño. Esos ojos grises tienen exactamente la misma forma que los de…

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Pasa Lucius, pasa.- dijo el director.

Jean giró la cabeza con tanta brusquedad que se hizo daño en el cuello.

………………………………………………………………..


	6. Chapter 6

_-Pasa Lucius, pasa.- dijo el director._

_Jean giró la cabeza con tanta brusquedad que se hizo daño en el cuello._

Lo primero que la sorprendió fue no encontrarse con el chico de veintiséis años cuya imagen bailaba en su mente. Pero inconfundiblemente, era él.

¡Que idiotez!, nunca había tenido en cuenta que el tiempo también habría pasado para Lucius Malfoy.

Mientras observaba la magnífica obra que los años habían hecho, hizo una rápida cuenta, debía tener alrededor de 44 años.

Entró andando elegantemente envuelto en una capa de color negro, llevaba su aún más largo pelo rubio recogido detrás de la cabeza con un lazo, y Jean pensó que esa imagen encajaba con su actitud mucho más que la ropa que solía llevar entonces.

Aún no la había visto porque sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada hizo un gesto con la cabeza al director y fue a sentarse al lado de…, la miró con mucho más interés que hacía un momento, sí, esa bellísima mujer rubia debía ser su esposa, y…, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, el chico debía ser su hijo.

-Quiero presentarles a los señores Granger.- dijo el director mirando a la familia Malfoy.

-Jean, Paul, ellos son Lucius, Narcissa Malfoy y su hijo Draco.-

Lucius no pensaba mirarlos, Draco ya le había dicho que en la reunión también estaría una sangre sucia con sus padres muggles, que insolencia.

Pero ese nombre…

Se giró lentamente, no podía ser, sólo quería asegurarse, mirar disimuladamente un momento, sólo por estar seguro.

Jean Granger.

El corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente y le entraron unas extrañas ganas de reír, pero Narcissa lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía dejar que descubriera su secreto, les lanzó una breve mirada de desprecio y volvió a mirar hacia delante.

Jean lo vio mirarla, y captó la microscópica mirada de reconocimiento, que hizo que su corazón se disparara, justo antes de la segunda, demasiado tardía, de asco.

Nadie pareció darse cuenta de la primera, pues su esposa había soltado una aguda risita y Hermione y el chico ese se miraban con odio.

Llamaron a la puerta de nuevo, y un hombre alto, de piel cetrina y pelo muy negro entró seguido de una mujer muy estirada con aspecto severo.

-La profesora McGonagall es la jefa de la casa de su hija Hermione, y el profesor Snape es el jefe de la casa de Draco.- explicó Dumbledore a los Granger.

-Quiero decirles que su hija es una alumna ejemplar, muy inteligente, y muy agradable, ha sido un placer para mí darle clase todos estos años y…- la profesora McGonagall empezó a deshacerse en alabanzas hacia su hija, y Jean la miró sonriendo, pero Hermione tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y jugueteaba con las manos.

Mientras se preguntaba qué le ocurriría, empezó a hablar el otro hombre y Jean vio como la cara de Hermione enrojecía ligeramente al principio, para volverse de un rojo brillante cuando el profesor dejo de hablar de Draco para decir brevemente que ella tampoco era mala alumna.

Entonces Lucius preguntó qué posibilidades de estudios tenía su hijo, y Jean dejó de pensar en el curioso comportamiento de Hermione, su voz era exactamente igual a como la recordaba.

………………………………………………………

La reunión concluyó al cabo de unas horas.

Lucius salió del despacho, -enseguida voy querida.- le dijo a su esposa y quedó hablando amigablemente con Snape mientras ella y el niño iban avanzaban por el pasillo sonriendo y hablando en voz baja.

Después de que la felicitaran, Hermione se ofreció a enseñarles el colegio, ve tú Paul, yo voy a darle las gracias al director por las facilidades que nos dieron para llegar hasta aquí.

Su marido y su hija se alejaron y Jean temblando pasó junto a Lucius antes de pasar al despacho de nuevo.

Le dio la gracias por todo, y el director volvió a admirar lo buena estudiante que era su hija mientras ella sonreía orgullosa.

Se despidieron y, antes de volver a salir, cogió aire. Pero él ya no estaba allí.

Decepcionada cerró tras ella y soltó un bufido.

-Hola Jean.- la voz había salido de su derecha. Lo miró lentamente y casi pudo sentir el segundo en que, a la vez que a ella, le faltó el aire.

-Lucius. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Él la miró entre incómodo e impaciente.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó

-Bien, y ¿tú qué?-

-Bien.- Volvieron a quedarse callados mirándose.

El momento del reencuentro había ocurrido en su imaginación de mil formas distintas pero nunca así de dificultoso y frío.

-Bueno, me alegro de verte.-

-Sí, y yo. Espero que te vaya muy bien.-

-Igualmente.-

-Adiós Jean.-

-Adiós Lucius.-

…………………………………………………………….

-Llevas todo el viaje muy callada. ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, solo un poco cansada.-

……………………………………………………………..

-¿Querido?-

-¿mmh?-

-¿Me estabas escuchando?-

-No, perdona. Me he quedado un poco transpuesto.-

………………………………………………………………

Snape y Hermione estaban andando por los jardines, ya era de noche.

-Lucius me ha pedido que le ponga un "extraordinario" a Draco en el examen final de pociones.-

-Pero eso es injusto, él solo ha sacado un "supera las expectativas."-

-Ya, pero el chico quiere ser auror y sólo le falta mi nota. No me cuesta nada hacerle un favor un viejo conocido.- Hermione asintió todavía un poco dudosa. Severus la miró.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-

-No sé, mi madre estaba un poco extraña.-

-No te preocupes, Lucius estaba igual. Debe ser que les resulta extraño estar ya hablando de estudios superiores para sus hijos.

O bien que ha descubierto lo nuestro y estaba planeando como matarme- bromeó el profesor.

-¡Oh! No me lo creo. El profesor Snape ha conseguido bromear sin tener herir los sentimientos de nadie.- rió ella.

_Mocosa impertinente. _Pensó él, pero no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

Ella lo miró satisfecha y se acercó.

Snape la cogió de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente.

………………………………………………………


	7. Chapter 7

_Es un mago._ Tenía una hija bruja desde hacía siete años y nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en esa posibilidad.

Era un mago y estaba bien, y casado. Bueno, ella también estaba casada y allí estaba, pensando una vez más en él para no variar.

El gran misterio de Lucius Malfoy descubierto. El tener magia daba explicación a todas las cosas increíbles que hacía. Bueno, no a todas. Se sonrojó.

Aún conservaba esa atmósfera atrayente a su alrededor que hacía que no pudiera pensar en nada más.

_Lo he visto, lo he visto hoy, hace sólo unas horas._

Tenía que volver a verlo, tenía que encontrar la forma.

Si tan sólo hubiera descubierto quien era él unos años atrás, podría haber encontrado excusas para pasar por el colegio y encontrarlo. Pero ese era el último año de los chicos en Hogwarts.

_Maldita mi suerte._

Después de llorar durante horas en silencio, Jean se quedó dormida cerca del amanecer.

………………………………………………

Al día siguiente, Paul se levantó diciendo que tenía que ir a visitar a un amigo suyo a la otra punta del país, porque había enfermado.

Jean se quedaría allí porque había mucho trabajo en la consulta.

-Dile a Joan que se mejore de mi parte.- le dijo ella antes de que se marchara.

-Claro cariño.- sonrió él besándola levemente en los labios.

Durante toda la mañana y toda la tarde estuvo ocupada en la clínica con todos los pacientes del día auyos y de su marido.

Y por la noche llegó cansada a casa y se metió en la bañera. Un baño era algo de lo que sólo podía disfrutar cuando estaba sola porque con Paul en casa a penas tenía tiempo para ella misma.

Se relajó y cerró los ojos un instante para pensar tranquilamente en su breve encuentro con Lucius después de tanto tiempo.

Quería decir su nombre en voz alta, y en ese momento podía: -Lucius Malfoy.- resonó su voz contra las paredes del cuarto de baño.

Con una risa traviesa salió del agua y se envolvió en una toalla.

Acababa de terminar de vestirse y de peinarse cuando llamaron a la puerta. _Helen otra vez._ Pensó aburrida.

Pero no era Helen.

-¿Desde cuándo llamas a la puerta?- le sonrió ella con tranquilidad fingida.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Has tenido suerte de que Paul no esté.-

-Yo me aseguré de que creyera que debía irse.-Jean lo miró enfadada.

-¡Lucius!- Protestó con una voz que le sonó muy de entonces.

Él rió. _Su risa…_

Ella sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se apartó para dejarlo entrar.

Se miraron, un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos, y Jean lo besó echando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Lucius no se hizo de rogar y la agarró por debajo del trasero para elevarla y así besarla más fácilmente.

Su boca, sus labios, su lengua, después de tanto tiempo. Sus brazos envolviéndola, sus ojos abrasándola, su olor emborrachándola.

Cómo lo había echado de menos.

Dejaron de existir, dejaron de ser dos.

Sólo eran manos que se aferraban, bocas que mordían, que besaban, cuerpos que se juntaban.

Manos acariciando, piernas entrelazadas, jadeos, dos respiraciones, una respiración, un solo corazón latiendo.

Hacía tanto tiempo, era tan lejano y tan cercano, tan igual y tan distinto.

Se abrazaron, aún sudando, temblorosos.

-Lucius.- susurró ella entre suspiro y suspiro.

Él la apretó más fuerte contra sí -Ya estoy aquí Jean.- le decía con voz desesperada y ronca.

……………………………………………………………..


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Qué tal el día?- Le preguntó Hermione después de lanzarse a sus brazos tras haber entrado disimuladamente en su despacho.

-Uff, un alumno de primero se las arregló para hacer estallar el caldero, y salieron heridos seis o siete. ¿Esos mocosos nunca van a escuchar las instrucciones?-

La chica sonrió y él se sintió un poco mejor.

-Pues yo acabo de hacer el examen de transformaciones.- comentó ella sentándose encima de la mesa del despacho.

La miró. -Y te ha ido bien.- no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

Ella asintió y él le sonrió, pero de pronto se quedó serio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hermione.

-¿Cuándo empezamos a tutearnos y a hablar con esta confianza?-

-¿Qué importa? Es agradable.- Snape miró al techo pensativo y al final la volvió a mirar a ella. La verdad es que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no necesitaba colocarse por encima de la persona con quien estaba para sentirse cómodo.

Sin darse cuenta, tras lo que él creyó que no era más que un desliz, el primero que se permitía con una alumna, habían llegado a un buen punto de entendimiento entre los dos, estaba realmente a gusto con ella.

Hermione lo miraba mientras recapacitaba sobre lo que él acababa de decir.

En muy poco tiempo se había acostumbrado mucho a su presencia, ya no la ponía permanentemente nerviosa estar con él, la verdad es que en ese momento lo sentía como alguien de confianza y con quien estaba muy bien.

Él se acercó lentamente a la mesa y cuando estuvo frente a la joven, sonrió levemente antes de cogerla por la cintura fuertemente y apretarla contra sí mientras la besaba.

Las piernas de Hermione temblaron y sintió un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral. ¿Quién dijo que ya no la ponía nerviosa?

…………………………………………………………….

Jean despertó por la mañana y no quiso abrir los ojos, había sido un sueño tan bonito.

Tanteó la cama todavía con los ojos cerrados sabiendo que estaba sola porque Paul se había ido y Lucius nunca había venido.

Pero sus manos dieron con un brazo, y con ilusión abrió los ojos…

… Para encontrarse a su marido que no tenía ningún aspecto diferente al resto de las mañanas y que desde luego no parecía acabar de volver de un largo viaje.

Jean se quedó sentada unos segundos pensando en que había sido un sueño muy real, porque estaba totalmente convencida de que Paul no había dormido con ella.

Estando perdida en sus pensamientos su marido despertó.

-Buenos días cariño. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierta? -

- Un ratito. Buenos días.- contestó ella todavía un poco confundida.

-Perdón por hacerte acostar ayer tan temprano, es que venía muy cansado y me quería dormir lo antes posible, gracias por acostarte tú también para que no me despertara luego, fue todo un detalle.- Le sonrió él besándole la frente.

-De nada.- contestó ella a media voz, y se dirigió a la ducha pensando que definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca.

Iba realmente preocupada por su situación, cuando encontró una pajarita de papel, obviamente mágica porque aleteaba, posada en su bañera.

Se acercó y ésta se apoyó en su mano convirtiéndose en carta.

"Ya traje a tu marido de vuelta, no podía dejar que llegara a casa de su amigo pensando que estaba enfermo, hubieran sido demasiadas explicaciones que dar. Gracias por esta noche Jean Granger. Volveremos a vernos mucho antes de lo que crees, gracias por seguirme esperando después de todos estos años. Fdo. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy."

Jean apretó la carta contra su pecho y suspiró contenta y tranquila.

………………………………….

Severus estaba andando sólo por el desierto y pacífico lugar que hacía la oscuridad de Hogwarts.

Esa noche no le tocaba hacer la guardia, por lo que sabía que no se encontraría con Granger, necesitaba pensar.

¿Por qué ella?, es decir, ¿Por qué con ella sí estaba cómodo, cuando no había dejado que nadie lo conociera realmente desde Lily?

Lily. Eso era.

Hermione Granger se parecía en muchas cosas a su amor perdido, pensaba.

Las dos eran muy inteligentes, excelentes en pociones. Las dos tenían amigos mucho más torpes que ellas, lo cuál las hacía destacar.

Las dos eran guapas, tenían mucha personalidad, sabían como contestar a sus cambios de humor…

Una lágrima bajó por su rostro, pero enseguida la secó mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de no haber sido visto.

Bueno, Hermione quería.

Y él no hacía daño a nadie viviendo ahora lo que no pudo vivir en el pasado, sonrió.

_Y además, ¿por qué tendría que preocuparme yo si hago daño a alguien?_ se apresuró a pensar. _Soy Severus Snape_.

………………………………………….

Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado en el enorme y lujoso salón de su casa. Todos dormían pero él no lo conseguía.

Llevaba una fina bata de color verde oscuro, estaba medio tumbado en su sillón favorito, tenía una copa de wishky de fuego en la mano, y un pié reposaba encima de una pequeña mesita.

Pensaba en Jean.

Como había aparecido ella en su vida, muchos años después de que él hubiera decidido no volver a verla.

Pensó que solo sería un breve reencuentro, el cuál resultó bastante incómodo, por cierto.

Pero no puedo evitar arreglar todo para volver a pasar una noche con ella, la había echado de menos.

La vio por primera vez cuando él tenía veinticuatro años.

Escuchó como un grupito de adolescentes muggles empezaba a mirarlo, y se volvió mirándolas con desprecio, él nunca estaría con ninguna de ellas.

Su cara provocó que las risitas emocionadas subieran. Pero al volver a mirar se encontró con los ojos oscuros de ella.

Mediría alrededor de 1,73 m. era delgada, elegante, no parecía tener la misma edad que sus amigas, era muy guapa, y tenía el pelo castaño con tirabuzones por media espalda.

Sabía que no podía mirar a una muggle como la estaba mirando a ella, pero antes que bruja o muggle no puedo evitar sentir que era una mujer. Le sonrió, ¿qué importaba?, nadie iba a enterarse.

Durante dos años, la iba visitando cada noche. No necesitó ninguna clase de filtro de amor, nunca le había sido necesario para conseguir a una mujer.

Un día ella descubrió que él tenía magia, sabía que era el momento de acabar con el capricho pero realmente no pudo. De todas formas aunque ella lo contara nadie la creería.

Un día cuando llegó a casa, su padre le anunció que lo habían prometido.

Conocía a la chica de haberla visto años atrás en Hogwarts, era realmente preciosa, y sobra decir que sangre limpia.

Ese era el mejor momento para dejar de ir a ver a Jean. Ese sería un pequeño secreto que nadie descubriría jamás, de hecho dudaba que se atrevieran siquiera a pensarlo.

Y ahora el destino hacía que la hija de ella fuera bruja. Rió en el silencioso salón mientras recordaba la cara de su pequeña Jean cuando lo descubrió.

Ya no tan pequeña, debía tener unos treinta y cinco años. Se había cortado el pelo por debajo de las orejas y su largo cuello quedaba a la vista, además no sabía quien diablos le había prestado una túnica. Estaba muy atractiva.

Y volvió a sonreír pensando en la noche pasada. La seguiría viendo.

Se lo dijo a ella, ya estaba allí. Él intentó apartarse pero ella había vuelto, y ya no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

No pensaba dejar toda su vida, por supuesto, pero no iba a renunciar a escaparse de vez en cuando a hacerle una visita a su recién recuperado capricho.

……………………………………………………


	9. Chapter 9

Era fácil.

Una vez a la semana, más o menos, a Paul le surgía un asunto urgente y desaparecía una noche.

Él aparecía entonces, y ella se dejaba llevar por la ola de sentimientos y deseos que nublaban sus sentidos nada más verlo.

A la mañana siguiente, su marido se despertaba a su lado pensando que había dormido allí.

Y como una adolescente de nuevo, Jean se dormía cada día con una sonrisa en los labios. Tal vez esa iba a ser una de las noches que Lucius elegía para venir.

………………………………………………………………….

Hermione notaba cambios en su relación con el profesor.

De pronto no parecía un adulto.

Reía continuamente, y una sombra de inocencia que no parecía pertenecer a él, asomaba a los ojos negros normalmente ausentes de sentimiento.

Ya no la ridiculizaba a cada frase que ella decía, es más, la miraba con una falsa admiración en la que sólo él creía.

La acompañaba a la torre de Griffindor después de verse por la noche. Y le hablaba con exagerada ilusión de sus sentimientos y de cosas que podían hacer juntos.

Estaba contenta con el cambio que parecía haberla situado en el centro de su mundo. Pero en el fondo, Hermione no podía evitar sentir que había perdido al hombre irónico, frío, misterioso y atrayente, que era él al principio.

……………………………………………………………………...

Lucius se sentía vivo de nuevo. Se veía más atractivo, más capaz de conseguir cosas.

Y por dentro de su bien ensayada y fría expresión, una sonrisa radiante adornaba su alma.

Porque no se había dado cuenta, de cuanta falta que le había hecho ella, hasta que no la tuvo delante.

Y ese era el momento perfecto. A ojos de la gente, estaba bien casado y con un hijo que seguiría sus pasos, y en su vida oculta, tenía a la mujer a la que no dejó nunca de amar.

Porque la amaba, y ese había sido su gran dolor y su gran alegría. La amaba aunque fuera una sucia muggle.

Pero al fin había llegado su momento, porque había encontrado la forma de estar con ella sin que los demás lo juzgaran.

………………………………………………………………………..

Severus estaba contento.

Había recuperado a Lily. Después de todo este tiempo.

Hasta se la había ganado a Potter, rió, porque estaba seguro de que Harry estaba enamorado de ella.

La chica más inteligente de Griffindor, la versión actual de aquella que la vida arrancó cruelmente de sus brazos.

Hermione le seguía el juego de ser estudiante de nuevo y él no se sentía con fuerzas ni quería disimular más su relación con ella.

La quería, estaba seguro de que la quería, y no se escondería, no señor.

De hecho iba a ir a buscarla en ese momento, tenía que contarle que quería hacerlo público.

Y si lo echaban por llevar estar con una alumna ¿qué?, ¿qué importaba su trabajo? ¡La había recuperado!

…………………………………………………………………..

Paul estaba últimamente muy despistado, se le olvidaban cosas, y había felicitado tres veces a Jean por su cumpleaños, para el cuál faltaban aún varios meses.

Ella estaba preocupada, y una noche se lo contó a Lucius.

-Eso es por los hechizos desmemorizantes que le echo una vez a la semana, no es nada grave, pero estará un poco confundido.- le explicó él, mirando brevemente hacia abajo, ya que Jean estaba tumbada en su pecho.

Ella cogió aire un poco más tranquila, aunque preocupada todavía. Tendría que preguntarle a Hermione de alguna forma sin que sospechara.

Lucius se estaba quedando medio dormido, pero había algo que daba vueltas en su mente desde que la volvió a ver. -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Jean asintió.

-¿Cómo es que te llamabas Granger cuando te conocí y te sigues apellidando igual ahora que estás casada?- la mujer enrojeció, aunque él no pudo advertirlo ya que no le veía la cara.

-Casualidad, Paul también se apellidaba Granger.- dijo ella procurando hablar con naturalidad.

-mmh.- murmuró él, antes de dormirse definitivamente.

Jean se quedó inmóvil para no despertarlo, pero estuvo despierta largo rato mientras pensaba.

Esta vez había colado, pero si seguía preguntando no sabía que se iba a inventar para salir del aprieto.

……………………………………………………………………..

Hermione abrió los ojos, Parvati la zarandeaba para despertarla.

-Hay un chico tirando piedrecitas en la ventana y gritando tu nombre.-

Hermione se levantó apresuradamente, todas sus compañeras de cuarto reían preguntándose quien tenía tanto interés en la chica.

Se asomó a la ventana y vio a un chico con el pelo castaño y largo, al que no había visto nunca antes. Abrió el cristal y se asomó.

-¡Hermione!- dijo él emocionado. Esa voz de emoción le era extrañamente familiar.

-_¡Accio escoba!_- cuando quiso darse cuenta, el joven estaba frente a su ventana.

-Ven conmigo.- le sonrió.

La chica miró a sus compañeras que la animaron riendo, pero ella desconfiaba.

-Soy yo…- le susurró él. Le miró a los ojos.

-¡Oh dios mío!- susurró ella antes de salir por la ventana y subirse detrás de Snape.

Se alejaron volando mientras las otras jóvenes de Griffindor aplaudían felices.

-Poción multijugos, ¿no es genial Herm?- rió él antes de que ella dijera nada.

_¿Herm?_ Hermione agitó la cabeza para quitárselo de la mente.

-¿De quién es?- le preguntó.

-De un chico muggle que iba por la calle, acabo de aparecerme en Austria y le he arrancado unos pelos sin que me viera.- sonrió.

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido, ¿qué hacía el profesor de pociones apareciéndose en Austria, sólo para poder ir a visitarla por la noche?

-¿Ha pasado algo?- le preguntó preocupada.

-Sí- dijo él parándose al lado del lago. -He decidido que no quiero esconderme más. Voy a decirles a todos que estoy contigo.- sonrió.

-Pero profesor…-

-Dime Sev.- La miró con ojos brillantes.

-Sev…, es una locura, nos expulsarán del colegio, además no hace tanto que empezamos a conocernos más a fondo, yo no sé que siento por ti. ¿Por qué no esperamos un poco?- parecía que le estaba dando explicaciones a un niño.

Y cuando él la miró juraría que ponía un pequeño puchero.

-Herm… ¿no me quieres?- Era totalmente ilógico, ¿qué le ocurría? ¿Y si se había tomado alguna poción extraña, o había sufrido algún efecto secundario de algo?

-¿Has bebido algo raro últimamente?- le preguntó lo más delicadamente que pudo.

-¡No! La que está rara eres tú. Estás enamorada de Harry ¿verdad? Es eso.- Le dijo estúpidamente.

-¿Pero qué diablos…?-

-Va, reconócelo Herm.-

-¡Deja de llamarme Herm! ¡Y deja de comportarte como si tuvieras trece años! ¡Claro que no te quiero, y tú a mi tampoco! ¡Tienes treinta y nueve años, eres mi profesor, esto era solo una aventura, y nadie lo tenía más claro que tú hasta que empezaste a comportarte como un crío! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le gritó fuera de sí.

Esto pareció llegar al hombre, que repentinamente quitó la cara de tristeza y se puso serio.

-¿Y usted quién diablos se cree que es para habarme de esa forma? Cincuenta puntos menos para Griffindor.- Hermione abrió y cerró la boca sin emitir ningún sonido, y al final soltó un grito histérico y se fue.

Snape se quedó solo.

Cómo había podido engañarse tanto a si mismo. Hermione Granger no era Lily Evans. Y él no era un adolescente.

Tenía gracia que hubiera sido ella la más madura de los dos, la que le hubiera hecho entrar en razón.

Estaba claro cuál fue siempre su punto débil, y había dejado que una alumna lo viera sólo por no saber controlarse.

Se tumbó sobre su espalda en la hierba. Sentía vergüenza por haberse dejado perder así, menos mal que ella tuvo sentido común.

La única forma de sobrevivir a esto sería hablarle a la jovencita como si nada hubiera pasado, y si se atrevía a comentar lo ocurrido, hacerla sentirse inferior como sólo él sabía.

Aunque al menos esa noche debía estarle agradecido, pensó.

Y el marcador de Griffindor no solo no bajó los cincuenta puntos que acababa de descontarle, sino que subió diez más.

……………………………………………………………


	10. Chapter 10

Al día siguiente Hermione se despertó todavía furiosa con él.

Se vistió sin poner atención a lo que hacía y cuando llegó al vestíbulo miró sin poderlo evitar los marcadores de las casas, para poder confirmar que iban por debajo de Slytherin. Cuál no fue su sorpresa al encontrar el estado del reloj de Griffindor.

Entró en el gran comedor, sus ojos lo buscaron rápidamente en la mesa de los profesores y sabiendo que él la veía, movió sus labios en un insonoro "gracias", sonriéndole después como solía hacer cada día durante el desayuno.

Contra todo pronóstico, el profesor de pociones le respondió.

Su plan de hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido no iba a funcionar después de todo, pensó Snape cuando su cara sonrió sin que apenas lo advirtiera.

Esa tarde después de las clases, ella entró en su despacho como hacía siempre al principio.

Y no fue violento ni extraño, parecía que la chica comprendiera el breve lapsus en su actitud. Simplemente no hicieron referencia a la regresión comportamental del profesor, mientras se quedaban comentando los detalles de su día.

…………………………………………………………………………

Jean despertó, esa noche había vuelto a estar con él, pero ya a penas la sorprendió enontrarse al lado de Paul cuando abrió los ojos.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo y se metió en la ducha.

Se acordaba del día anterior cuando Lucius le preguntó por el apellido.

Estaba acostumbrada a dar la misma respuesta a los extraños que le preguntaban, pero nunca se había puesto tan nerviosa. Y es que a diferencia de normalmente, esta vez el que le preguntaba tenía un papel importante en la historia.

Pero no podía dejar que él lo supiera. No, en ese momento lo único que haría sería empeorar las cosas y entristecer a Paul, que siempre había estado enamorado de ella.

Además, Lucius tenía su familia y su vida. Igual que ella.

Volver a verlo no significaba que nada hubiera cambiado. Ella lo amaba, pero la vida debía seguir el curso que llevaba.

Encontrarse de vez en cuando no hacía daño a nadie, pero ahondar en heridas pasadas, los dañaría a todos.

Cuando la presión fuera demasiado grande el hermoso sueño se rompería, como se rompe una copa de cristal cuando la voz es demasiado aguda.

Y su secreto era una bomba de relojería.

No, Malfoy no podía enterarse de que Paul era en realidad un primo suyo, que había accedido a casarse con ella y encubrir así su embarazo.

No podía permitir que Lucius descubriera que Hermione en realidad era hija suya.

……………………………………………………………………………

Entre Severus y su alumna las cosas volvían a fluir tranquilamente, solo que con una diferencia, una diferencia que ninguno de los dos había imaginado nunca, su relación se había convertido simplemente en una amistad, una amistad muy enriquecedora y que ambos habían necesitado toda su vida, pero una amistad al fin y al cabo.

Ninguno de los dos planeó que iba a necesitar al otro de ese modo, pero ya no podían pasar un solo día sin contarse sus problemas cotidianos.

Ella le hablaba de los estudios y de sus fallidos intentos de encajar con los gustos del resto de Griffindors.

Él le hablaba de la impotencia que sentía en las clases y que provocaba sus enfrentamientos con profesores y alumnos.

Se reían juntos, no falsamente como en la fase adolescente de Snape, sino sólo cuando les salía, y es que, aunque nadie lo diría, tenían un humor muy parecido.

Habían logrado un entendimiento profundo, un acoplamiento perfecto.

Sus excepcionales mentes estaban sedientas la una de la otra, y por primera vez en sus vidas se estaban permitiendo ser ellos mismos, porque sabían que serían entendidos.

………………………………………………………………

Las manos de Jean se movían con velocidad mientras guardaba en su lugar las últimas cosas de la consulta, por fin apagó las luces y se subió en el coche para volver a casa.

Pensó una vez más en el que supo que sería el hombre de su vida desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

Ahora Lucius a lo mejor también estaba volviendo de su trabajo, ¿en qué trabajaría?

Puede que en ese momento estuviera entrando a su casa y lanzándose a los brazos de su mujer. Su hijo debía estar en Hogwarts, porque iba al curso de Hermione.

El corazón de Jean se encogió al pensar en esto.

Si Draco nació el mismo año que su pequeña, eso quería decir que Lucius había estado con su esposa y con ella al mismo tiempo. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo estuvo casado y viéndose con a la vez con ella.

_Bueno, ahora se puede decir que soy oficialmente la amante._ Pensó sintiéndose extraña con el título que acababa de ponerse a si misma.

Aunque siempre había tenido muy clara la importancia de la fidelidad, ahora que ella era "la otra" las cosas cambiaban radicalmente, de pronto no le parecía tan mal llevar una relación extramatrimonial, no en su caso al menos.

Entre ellos parecía lo más natural del mundo, la mejor forma de estar juntos.

……………………………………………………………………..

Llegó a casa y había una nota de Paul. "Voy a salir, me ha llamado mi tía diciéndome que tiene que hablar conmigo urgentemente, no me esperes despierta."

Jean sonrió y abrió la puerta, en ese mismo instante, Lucius se apareció frente a ella.

-¿Se puede?- sonrió él besándole la frente.

Jean lo atrajo al interior de la casa y cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿Y que le trae tan pronto por aquí de nuevo señor Malfoy?- dijo ella colgándose de su cuello.

-Tenía que verte.- contestó el acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

Ella sonrió y lo besó. Él le respondió al beso abrazándola y luego sin previo aviso pasó el brazo tras sus piernas y la levantó del suelo.

Jean rió mientras él la llevaba a la cama. Una vez allí, la tumbó y se colocó sobre ella sin parar de besarla.

Jean llevó una mano hasta su nuca y soltó el lazo que sujetaba su largo pelo. Una lisa cortina de pelo rubio cayó a un lado de su cuello mezclándose con los rizos castaño oscuro del cabello de ella.

Él se alejó un poco su cara para mirarla y sonreírle, y las manos de ella no tardaron en empezar a desabrochar la túnica de él, que pronto salía por su cabeza mientras Lucius se deshacía de la camisa blanca que llevaba ella.

Cuando, sin el estorbo de la ropa, sus cuerpos se juntaron de nuevo, un gemido escapó de la garganta de ella.

Sentía el cuerpo fuerte y ardiente de él apretándose contra el suyo, y totalmente hipnotizada miraba como los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban cuando dejaba caer su peso sobre ellos.

Lo adoraba, adoraba como se movía, como sonreía, y como finalmente perdía el control de sí mismo haciendo que todo fuese aún más perfecto si cabía.

Adoraba como sus palabras la mecían antes, durante y después de estar con él.

No volvería a perderlo, pensaba mientras acariciaba su pelo mientras él estaba tumbado en su pecho totalmente rendido. Besó su cabeza y él se acomodó sobre ella.

…………………………………………………………………………


	11. Chapter 11

Una vez más estaban en clase. Snape la miraba mientras ella estaba concentrada en la poción del día.

Observaba las graciosas arrugas de concentración que surgían en su frente mientras removía el caldero con precisión milimétrica, y se permitió sonreír orgulloso de su alumna.

Un mechón de pelo le cayó sobre la cara a la muchacha y esta lo apartó con impaciencia antes de seguir cortando la mandrágora. Miró como manejaba el cuchillo, de la manera en que casi con cariño hacía presión para conseguir la forma perfecta.

Le recordaba a sí mismo hace años, y sonrió para sí al recordar lo difícil que le resultaba encontrar comprensión de sus compañeros de clase a cerca de su gusto por las pociones; la misma incomprensión que sufría ella, según le contaba frustrada cada día.

Ellos eran diferentes al resto del mundo. De pronto se sintió extraño por no haberse dado cuenta hasta ese año de la existencia de ella. Ahora que sabía que tenían tantas cosas en común parecía mentira que hubiera pasado desapercibida a sus ojos.

Y a pesar de haberle visto en el deplorable estado de querer volver ser niño, había un brillo de admiración en los ojos de ella, que no podía más que agradecer interiormente.

La muchacha levantó la vista del caldero y lo descubrió mirándola, así que le dirigió una sonrisa satisfecha, ya había terminado el trabajo. El profesor le hizo un momentáneo gesto con la cabeza, como una pequeña reverencia. La chica rió en silencio, nadie más había deparado en el gesto.

De pronto se oyó un pitido en el fondo de la clase. No podía ser otra persona.

El pobre Neville temblaba de miedo cuando el profesor de pociones empezó a acercarse a él con la más oscura de sus miradas.

-Longbottom, ¿sabe leer?- dijo el profesor con peligrosa suavidad.

-s…si profesor Snape.-

-Entonces ¿quiere hacer el favor de explicarme qué extraña fuerza del destino le ha hecho confundir la palabra acónito con la palabra asfódelo?-

La contestación de Neville fue empezar a temblar aún más incontrolablemente. Snape le lanzó una mirada de desprecio y a continuación sonrió con ironía.

-Felicidades por su cero. _¡Evanesco!_- dijo dándose la vuelta para volver a su mesa.

Hermione por su parte, empezó a mirarlo. La verdad es que Severus debía sentirse de lo más impotente cuando ocurrían esas cosas. _¿De verdad es tan difícil leer unas instrucciones?_, se asombró a si misma con una frase que más parecía propia de él que de ella.

Hasta ese momento, nunca había visto la situación desde ese enfoque porque siempre había estado demasiado ocupada sintiendo pena por Neville, era una Griffindor, estaba en su naturaleza defender a los más débiles. Pero ahora podía entender a la perfección lo que estaría sintiendo el profesor, así que al final de la clase se quedó en el aula.

Apenas la puerta se cerró tras el último estudiante, Hermione se acercó a la mesa más grande de la mazmorra.

Snape miraba sus propias manos y no le dirigía ni la mirada ni la palabra.

-Ese Neville es un completo inútil.- dijo la chica.

El profesor levantó la cabeza sorprendido, y Hermione se sonrojó.

-¡Es la verdad! Son errores en lo más simple.- le dijo ella de nuevo ya que parecía que él no iba a reaccionar.

-No, si estoy de acuerdo. Es sólo que pensé que saldrías en su defensa.- dijo él sintiéndose inmediatamente más cómodo.

Hermione se sentó en la mesa y cruzó las piernas poniéndose cómoda. Al final lo miró y él le sonrió antes de empezar a despotricar contra la incompetencia y la estupidez del noventa por ciento de los alumnos de Hogwarts mientras ella lo miraba comprensiva.

……………………………………………………………………

Llegaron las vacaciones de navidad y Hermione volvía a casa a pasar las fiestas.

Entró en el expreso de Hogwarts y buscó un compartimento vacío para ella y sus amigos. Pronto entraron con ella Harry, Ron y Ginny.

Los pelirrojos discutían con el moreno, ellos decían que los Cannons eran mejores y Harry defendía a los Arrows. _Otra de las interminables charlas sobre quidditch_, pensó Hermione aburrida mientras sacaba un libro de su maleta y se ponía a estudiar herbología.

El viaje pasó sin más imprevistos hasta que cerca del final, la puerta del compartimento se abrió y entraron tres personas. Ya estaban tardando en venir a hacerles una visita.

-Ya nos preguntábamos cuándo vendrías.- dijo Harry.

-Ya sé que me echabas de menos Potter, no te lo puedo reprochar, es normal después de estar a todas horas con estos muertos de hambre y la sangre sucia.- Crabbe y Goyle rieron como estúpidos tras el repetidísimo chiste de Draco.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron coloradas y levantó la varita. –Retira eso Malfoy.-

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, siempre la misma historia, ¿es que nunca se cansaban? Sin embargo, cuando vio que el rubio se disponía a lanzar una maldición a su amigo, se interpuso y le lanzó una ella.

Draco se llevó las manos a la cara y salió de allí gimiendo de dolor, los dos guardaespaldas gruñeron amenazadoramente, pero como Hermione seguía con la varita en la mano, salieron detrás de su amigo.

-Así aprenderá. Bien hecho Herm.- le dijo Ginny dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

La chica sonrió agradecida y rió para sí al escuchar el nombre que le diera su amiga.

Cuando se bajaron del tren, se despidió de sus amigos que se fueron a los brazos de la señora Weasley, y ella traspasó la barrera en busca de sus padres.

Los encontró y los abrazó, pero sintió que de pronto el abrazo de su madre se aflojaba, y se dio la vuelta para comprobar qué era lo que la había distraído momentáneamente.

Los Malfoy traspasaban la barrera en ese momento. Hermione sonrió llevaba ocho años yendo al colegio y su madre no acababa de acostumbrarse a la magia. Su sonrisa se acentuó al comprobar que Draco seguía con las manos tapando su cara, y sus ojos grises le lanzaron una mirada de odio.

Lucius iba muy serio sujetándolo del brazo, y Narcissa se veía preocupada, cuando el hijo de ambos señaló hacia Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa en su mirada.

La increíble rubia, se acercó inmediatamente a la familia de Hermione y obligó a Draco a quitarse las manos de la cara. Paul Granger ahogó un grito cuando vieron la piel del muchacho completamente cubierta de costras negras.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido mugrienta sangre sucia?- dijo Narcissa mientras levantaba la varita hacia ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos preparada para el hechizo, pero este nunca llegó, y los volvió a abrir para ver con sorpresa la mano de Lucius Malfoy sujetando el brazo de su esposa.

-Ya es suficiente Cissy.- le dijo. Hermione miró a Draco, que tenía el rostro desencajado, luego a Narcissa a la que le temblaba el labio, y por último a sus padres con idéntica cara de asombro. Miró a su salvador sin creerse todavía lo que había ocurrido.

-No me mires así sangre sucia.- le dijo él con desprecio. -Solo la he detenido porque no quiero que mi mujer se meta en problemas por atacar a una muggle como tú, y ahora deshaz inmediatamente lo que le has hecho a mi hijo.- Hermione solo tuvo fuerzas de obedecer y tras apuntar a la cara del muchacho con la varita, este volvió a quedar con el aspecto de siempre.

-Bien. Y no vuelvas a tocarlo, porque la próxima vez no solo no la detendré sino que seré yo mismo el que hará que lo pagues.- le susurró antes de marcharse.

Cuando se alejaron Draco miró furioso a su padre. -Gracias papá, ahora seré el hazmerreír de todo Slytherin.- dijo con fastidio.

-Te lo mereces por dejar que te toque semejante basura.- le contestó su madre sin mirarlo, y el chico no pudo más que aceptarlo y callarse.

……………………………………………………………….


	12. Chapter 12

Esa noche su padre tenía una reunión en casa de unos amigos, y Hermione decidió quedarse a dormir con una compañera de su antiguo colegio muggle.

La casa entera quedaba para Jean, que en seguida mandó un mensaje a Lucius a través de un espejo de dos caras que tenían para comunicarse. Aunque no era muy prudente desaparecer estando Draco en casa, a la media hora ya estaba llamando a su puerta.

-Te han dejado sola…- susurró seductoramente mientras entraba a la casa.

-mmh.- dijo ella demasiado ocupada en besar su cuello. Lucius gimió bajito, y a los pocos minutos estaban de nuevo en el dormitorio de ella.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando una hora más tarde, la puerta de la casa se abrió. –Mamá, los padres de Ana llegaron, y se enfadaron con ella porque no le dejan meter gente en casa y por eso… ¡Ahhhhh!-

Su madre se dio la vuelta rápidamente, se había quedado pálida al verla, y en seguida se tapó con la sábana el pecho desnudo.

¡Dios!, ¡dios!, ¡dios! Acababa de pillar a sus padres en pleno… un momento… su padre no estaba en casa. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos al comprender que las piernas del hombre que estaba tumbado bajo su madre no eran las de Paul.

¡Su madre tenía un amante! Un segundo de shock hasta que un mechón de pelo rubio le dio otra pista sobre el misterioso hombre al que no alcanzaba a ver la cara. Ese pelo…

El amante se incorporó de un respingo, la sábana volvió a resbalar y a Jean se le escapó un suspiro antes de ponerse completamente roja.

Hermione lo miró, luego miró a su madre con cara de miedo, luego de nuevo a él. -Hermione cariño…-

-¡TÚ!- gritó por fin, y a continuación se desplomó de espaldas.

Lucius se dio una palmada en la frente. –Genial…-

Jean empezó a llorar. –Dios… Lucius…. Hermione… ¡Dios! ¡Se ha desmayado!-

-Puedo hacer que se despierte en un segundo, por eso no te apures.-

-Pero ¿qué le vamos a decir?-

Por una vez no había palabras que Lucius pudiera pronunciar para tranquilizarla, así que se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Se quedaron así largo rato, Jean había dejado de llorar.

-Será mejor que la despierte, dame algo de ropa.-

-¿Qué?-

-Que creo que bastante traumatizada debe estar con haber visto al padre de Draco Malfoy en la cama con su madre, para encima encontrarse conmigo desnudo nada más despertar.-

-Sí es verdad, es verdad.- Jean estaba como ausente. -Pero espera un poco antes de que recupere la conciencia por favor, hay que pensar algo que decirle.- Lucius asintió, se vistieron y se sentaron en dos sillas alrededor de la figura de la chica desmayada.

-No te preocupes, aunque ahora esté enfadada, pronto lo aceptará. Los adolescentes son así.- dijo él por decir algo. Jean lo miró. -¿Tú crees?-

-Draco al menos es así.- Los dos se quedaron cayados, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Son compañeros verdad? Tienen la misma edad. ¿Cuándo conociste a tu marido todavía te veías conmigo?- preguntó Lucius sin mirarla.

-Este no es momento para hablar de eso por el amor de dios. Piensa excusas para darle a mi Hermione, anda.- Lucius se quedó callado.

-¿Y tú estabas ya casado estando conmigo? ¿Por eso me dejaste?- preguntó ahora ella mientras miraba al suelo.

-Creí que habías dicho que este no era momento.- Volvieron a quedarse callados.

-Te dejé porque me iba a casar. Pero tú tampoco tardaste en casarte, porque tuviste que quedar embarazada nada más dejar de ir a verte.- Jean levantó la cabeza.

-¿Te molesta a caso? Tú también tuviste que dejar embarazada a tu mujer al poco tiempo.- Lucius la miró.

-Nunca te importé ¿verdad?- preguntó ella. -¿Eso crees?- preguntó él. -No.- volvieron a mirar los dos al suelo.

-Te eché de menos Lucius. ¿Por que no me dijiste nada cuando te fuiste?-

-No se me dan bien las despedidas.- Ella lo miró.

-Ni los reencuentros.- Lucius sonrió brevemente.

-No volvías, te esperé años y años. Te seguía esperando cuando volvimos a encontrarnos.- siguió ella guiada por algún extraño impulso.

-Eso no es cierto. Conociste a Paul, y formasteis una familia.- dijo él molesto por alguna razón. Jean rió amargamente. -¿Qué sabrás tú?-

-Lo que veo Jean. Tienes una hija de dieciocho años, y hace dieciocho años que dejamos de vernos. ¡Tú ya te veías con él antes de que yo te dejara, se hacer cuentas ¿vale?!-

Jean no contestó, pero él necesitaba oírlo, necesitaba oír que ella ya estaba harta de él antes de que él se fuera. Es lo que había estado pasando con su cabeza desde que la viera en la reunión de Dumbledore con la niña.

-Al menos reconoce que para entonces estabas aburrida de mí, no tienes que mentirme, somos adultos.-

-¡No miento! Tú has sido el hombre de mi vida ¡maldita sea!-

-Pero tu hija…- Lucius comprendió de pronto, antes de que ella se lo gritara.

-¡Hermione es tu hija grandísimo imbecil!-

Al sonido de su nombre, Hermione comenzó a reaccionar, aunque el sentido de la frase no llegó a procesarlo. Intentó levantarse pero le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Había tenido una pesadilla absurda, Lucius y su madre, intentó reír, pero su cara pesaba mucho.

-Mi hija… Hermione es mi hija…-

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe, el dolor había desaparecido. Lucius estaba de rodillas en el suelo con los ojos mirando al infinito. Su madre estaba en frente.

-Es cierto Lucius, lo siento yo…-

-Mamá dime que no es verdad…- la pareja se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Hermione, pero la chica no apartó la mirada de su madre, hasta que esta agachó la cabeza. Entonces Hermione salió corriendo.

-¡Espera!- grito Jean, pero cuando llegaron fuera, la joven se había aparecido lejos de allí borrando el rastro para que Lucius no pudiera seguirla.

…………………………………………………………………..

Severus Snape estaba en su habitación en Hogwarts cuando llamaron insistentemente a la puerta. _Ya está aquí otra vez Albus para obligarme a celebrar la navidad con los demás habitantes del castillo_. Pensó. Pero entonces escuchó un pequeño sollozo al otro lado y se apresuró a abrir.

Hermione calló en sus brazos completamente deshecha en lágrimas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó preocupado, pero la chica era incapaz de hablar, él la abrazó ignorando lo incómodo que, por falta de costumbre, le resultaba el hecho de que acudieran a él buscando consuelo. Quería ayudarla.

-Hermione…- una vez más ante su nombre, la mucha reaccionó y le contó lo ocurrido unos minutos atrás en su casa.

-¿Estás segura de eso?- le preguntó él.

-¿Cómo que si estoy segura? ¡Claro que estoy segura!- gritó ella. Y Severus no volvió a preguntar, sino que, siguiendo un instinto de protección que no supo de donde salía, la cogió y la sentó en un sillón cerca del fuego con él.

La chica tembló en sus brazos, pero Snape no hizo caso y siguió acunándola hasta que cayó rendida de sueño.

………………………………………………


	13. Chapter 13

Jean se despertó, entre abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya era de día. Intentó moverse y entendió que no estaba en su cama. Y por último miró a su alrededor y casi le da un infarto cuando descubrió a Lucius dormido en el suelo al lado de ella.

La cama estaba deshecha, dos sillas estaban en medio de la habitación, y Lucius llevaba puesta ropa de Paul así que imaginó que en algún lugar del salón debía estar su túnica.

Las imágenes del día anterior volvieron a su mente poco a poco, y pensó que Paul estaría a punto de llegar, aunque eso no la preocupó mucho porque enseguida se acordó de su hija.

-Hermione…- dijo en voz alta al acordarse del día anterior.

Entonces el rubio despertó. -Jean, ¿qué…?- iba a preguntar ¿qué hago aquí?, pero al igual que ella empezó a recordar.

Después de irse Hermione, trataron de encontrarla, pero se dieron cuanta de que él no podía seguir el rastro de la aparición, la chica había hecho un buen trabajo.

Entonces volvieron a entrar en la casa y Jean le contó todo lo que había pasado en esos años que no se vieron, hablaron horas y horas y al final tuvieron que quedarse dormidos allí mismo.

-Tienes que volver a tu casa.- le dijo ella. Él sabía que así era, pero no quería irse, quería que Jean siguiera contándole todo sobre Hermione, sobre su hija.

-Vamos. Hay que recoger todo esto antes de que llegue mi marido y antes de que tu mujer se de cuenta de que no dormiste allí.- insistió ella.

La realidad golpeó a Lucius al comprender que la vida seguía igual a pesar de todo. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Claro que la vida seguía igual, él no estaba dispuesto a echar todo a perder por estar con ella. _¿O sí?_ ¡No, claro que no!

Jean no le dio tiempo a seguir con sus cavilaciones, porque se levantó del suelo y comenzó a hacer la cama. Así que con un movimiento de varita hizo la cama él, luego con otro puso las sillas en su sitio. Luego se quitó la ropa de Paul y la dobló.

Por último -_¡Accio túnica!_- y empezó a vestirse.

Jean lo miraba con la boca abierta, hasta que él completamente vestido, se la cerró y le dio un breve beso en los labios, mientras le susurraba que volvería, antes de aparecerse en su mansión.

……………………………………………………………………..

Hermione despertó, en un lugar mucho más oscuro que su cuarto y que el dormitorio de Hogwarts, extrañada, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba tapada hasta encima de la cabeza por una sábana negra. _Qué raro_. Se dijo.

Al apartar la sábana, la luz del día la deslumbró y, cuando por fin los ojos se le acostumbraron a la claridad, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama con estructura de madera y sábanas negras. Había un balcón a su izquierda, desde el que se veían terrenos de Hogwarts. De pronto una voz la sobresaltó.

-Estas despierta. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó Severus Snape desde el marco de la puerta. Ella recordó de pronto el día anterior cuando descubrió a **sus padres**, verdaderamente sus padres, en el dormitorio de Jean.

-Mejor…- le respondió, pero casi enseguida empezó a llorar de nuevo, era un shock demasiado fuerte para pasarlo en una sola noche. El profesor se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama.

-¿Quieres escribir a tu casa para decir que pasarás en Hogwarts el resto de las vacaciones de navidad?- La joven asintió mirándolo con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas. Con un elegante movimiento de varita, Severus hizo aparecer un royo de pergamino, una pluma negra y un tintero.

-Gracias…- susurró ella débilmente, y comenzó a escribir. Para cuando acabó, el profesor Snape se acercaba con una bonita lechuza parda en la mano.

-Y supongo que no querrás bajar a desayunar con el resto de tus compañeros. ¿Me equivoco?- El profesor puso los ojos en blanco oyéndose a si mismo_, unos años dejándome barba y ya no distinguirán a Dumbledore de mí._

-No te equivocas, no me apetece mucho hablar con la gente.-

-Puedes quedarte aquí entonces el resto del día, yo tengo que salir, avisaré a la cocina para que te traigan algo de comer.-

-Muchas gracias.- Le estaba profundamente agradecida, la verdad es que necesitaba quedarse sola y pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

Snape salió de sus habitaciones y empezó a andar por el pasillo sin rumbo fijo. No tenía a donde ir, pero sabía que si la chica se parecía a él tanto como aparentaba le apetecería quedarse a solas.

………………………………………………

Lucius se apareció a las afueras de su mansión, miró a la cancela fijamente y esta se abrió reconociendo que era un verdadero miembro de la familia Malfoy. Recorrió el jardín y entró en el vestíbulo de mármol quitándose los zapatos para no hacer ruido, llegó a su dormitorio y Narcissa estaba dormida, suspiró, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama a su lado.

-Lucius Malfoy ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios pasaste la noche?- dijo quedamente su esposa. Lucius se sobresaltó, pero enseguida la miró con mala cara.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones Narcissa Black.- Dijo él imitando la pregunta de ella.

-Narcissa Malfoy.- dijo ella fríamente. -Aunque te pases las noches con otras mujeres, no deberías olvidar que yo soy tu esposa.-

-Como si pudiera olvidarlo.- contestó él dándose la vuelta.

-Has amanecido un poco insoportable ¿no?- le preguntó Narcissa incorporándose y poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Tú eres la que ha amanecido haciéndose la esposa celosa, ¿desde cuándo lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es asunto tuyo?-

-Desde que tus acciones rompen la buena imagen de esta familia, tienes suerte de que Draco no esté despierto, sino a ver cómo le explicamos que su padre se pasa las noches de cama en cama.- La cara de Lucius, que se había suavizado levísimamente al escuchar el nombre de Draco volvió a ponerse seria y burlona.

-Tú tampoco eres santa Narcissa, precisamente. ¿Quién le calienta la cama a Dolohov por ejemplo?- Narcissa le pego una torta y él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿A qué diablos estás jugando? Nunca nos ha importado lo que hiciera el otro mientras guardáramos las apariencias, y llego tarde un día y mira como te pones.- le dijo poniéndose la mano en la mejilla dolorida.

-¡Puede que me empiece a importar que estés con todas menos conmigo!- le gritó ella.

-Querida, es un poco tarde para jugar al matrimonio fiel y enamorado.- le contestó él fríamente.

-¿Por qué va a ser tarde? En el colegio yo te gustaba, lo sé. No parabas de perseguirme.-

-No sigas por ahí, hace años de eso. No seas ridícula.- le dijo él molesto.

-Puede que haga años, pero donde hubo fuego quedan las cenizas. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te quedabas embobado mirándome y buscabas cualquier excusa para ir a verme?-

-Eso fue antes de que te liaras con mi hermano. Y luego con los años me di cuenta de que no habías sido más que un capricho, nunca estuve enamorado.- La risa fría y cantarina de Narcissa resonó en la habitación.

-¿Enamorado? ¿Enamorado has dicho? Claro que no estabas enamorado, ni tú de mí, ni yo de ti, ni yo de tu hermano, ni Flabius de mí. ¿Quién diablos se enamora hoy en día? Hablamos de deseo tontín.-

Lucius no le contestó y se metió en el cuarto del baño mientras ella continuaba riendo, necesitaba relajarse.

Ahora le venía con que nunca se habían enamorado Flabius y ella. Se avergonzó por pensar de ese modo formando parte de la clase a la que pertenecía, pero en su cabeza no entraba que dos personas que no se querían, dejaran que un niño naciera.

Hasta ese momento hasta había entendido que tenía que hacerse cargo de ella y del niño, después de todo, Flabius ya estaba casado con Violet, y no podía descubrirse que había dejado embarazada a otra mujer.

Así que así lo acordaron con los padres de Narcissa. Lucius, el hermano menor de Flabius, se casaría con ella y dirían que el hijo era fruto del matrimonio.

Había soportado mentir a todo el mundo esos dieciocho años porque sentía que estaba ayudando a esconder un amor incomprendido e imposible entre su hermano y Narcissa. Pero ahora se sentía engañado y perdido, Narcissa acababa de confesarle que el amor idealizado que el tenía en mente solo era deseo, y acababa de descubrir que tenía una hija verdadera, suya, y de la mujer a la que había amado siempre.

Se obligó a pensar en Draco para no huir rápidamente de allí. Pobre chico, él no tenía culpa de nada, él creía que Lucius era su padre y que su madre y él eran felices juntos, así lo habían disimulado siempre frente al muchacho.

Además Jean se había organizado muy bien sin él.

De pronto volvió a sentirse mal, él no era mejor que su hermano, pues había dejado a una mujer embarazada para casarse con otra. _Pero si yo hubiera sabido…_ Paró de pensar por ese hilo, no sabía en realidad lo que hubiera hecho.

………………………………………………………………….


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione había estado llorando, leyendo, llorando, y de nuevo leyendo. Llevaba todo el día en la habitación de Snape, pero este no apareció hasta que llegó la noche.

El profesor tenía planeado decirle que esperaba que estuviera mejor, que si quería hablar que lo buscara sin dudarlo, pero que si no le importaba que volviera esa noche a la torre de Griffindor. Podía estar el día entero leyendo en la biblioteca en vez de en su dormitorio para que la chica descansara, pero dormir dos noches seguidas fuera de su cama le parecía excesivo.

Sin embargo cuando susurró la contraseña y entró en sus habitaciones, todos sus planes cambiaron. La castaña se había quedado dormida en su sillón favorito frente al fuego, el pelo formaba pequeños rizos enmarcando el dulce rostro, y un grueso libro, que habría estado leyendo justo antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño, amenazaba con caerse de su mano.

Snape suspiró, se acercó a ella y con todo el cuidado le quitó el libro. Luego se dirigió hasta su cama, esa noche la joven podía dormir en el sillón, no iba a despertarla para llevarla a su torre. Se metió en el baño y se quitó la túnica para ponerse un pijama de color negro. Se acostó y se dio la vuelta para mirar el cielo mientras se dormía, un gesto no muy propio de él, pero estaba acostumbrado desde crío.

A los diez minutos, Severus se levantaba de nuevo con una expresión furiosa en el rostro, con cuidado se acercó al sillón donde dormía la muchacha y la cogió intentando no despertarla.

Por la mañana, Hermione se despertó de nuevo en la cama de su profesor, ruborizada pensó que no recordaba haberse metido allí. Estaba vestida pero alguien le había quitado los zapatos, así que, descalza, salió para entrar en la otra estancia de la habitación para encontrar a Snape, en pijama, dormido en el sillón donde ella estaba leyendo la noche anterior.

Hermione se acercó a él con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente. No era que con el pijama pudiese ver más cuerpo que con sus largas túnicas, pues este era igualmente cerrado hasta el último botón del cuello, ni tampoco era una tela fina que dejara adivinar nada, pero el hecho de verlo en ese momento tan íntimo, dormido y sin su ropa habitual, hacía que sintiera su cara arder y la ponía irremediablemente nerviosa.

Se aproximó un poco más para ver sus rasgos relajados, pero no estaba relajado en lo absoluto, tenía el ceño fruncido aún dormido, debía haber pasado la noche bastante incómodo. _Ya es la segunda que le quito la cama_. Pobre.

El profesor se removió en sueños y un mechón de pelo negro le cubrió el rostro. Con una mano temblorosa la chica lo apartó de su frente y se lo colocó por detrás de la oreja. Al hacerlo rozó irremediablemente su piel y un sentimiento, muy distinto al de las primeras veces que lo besaba por los pasillos, la inundó dejándola estática unos segundos con el dorso de la mano rozando su sien.

No pudo evitarlo y con un dedo delineó la frontera entre su pelo y su piel subiendo hasta su frente, recorriéndola para a continuación bajar de nuevo por su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios donde se paró para caminar lentamente por la línea cerrada que los separa. Luego sin pensarlo lo besó.

Esto si lo despertó y abrió los ojos sobresaltado, al encontrársela sobre él jugando con sus labios dormidos, lo que tardó en darse cuenta de la situación y responderle al beso.

-Buenos días.- susurró ella cuando al fin se separaron. -Gracias por todo. Por escucharme cuando llegué, por dejar que me quedara aquí, y por dejar que durmiera yo en la cama. Ahora creo que volveré a la torre de Griffindor, así podrás descansar.-

Él sonrió. -Buenos días.- respondió simplemente.

………………………………………………………………………………

Lucius estaba en su estudio con una copa de wishky en la mano, ya era la sexta o la séptima pero sus ojos a penas empezaban a desenfocar la imagen cuando llamaron a la puerta con golpes débiles y rápidos.

-Sí.- dijo al aire, y la puerta se abrió. Su elfo doméstico entró apresuradamente a la sala.

-Amo Malfoy, el señor Snape está esperando en el vestíbulo. Dice que quiere hablar con usted señor. ¿Le hago pasar?-

-Dile que pase al estudio.- El elfo hizo una reverencia y salió andando hacia atrás. Lucius puso los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza entre las manos entrelazadas, pronto se incorporó sin embargo, pues los inconfundibles pasos de su viejo amigo resonaban en el mármol del pasillo. La puerta se abrió y volvió a entrar el elfo doméstico para presentar al visitante. -El señor Snape.- anunció con su aguda vocecilla.

-¡Severus amigo!- dijo Lucius levantándose y abrazándolo brevemente.

-Lucius.- sonrió Snape.

-Pasa, pasa. ¿Quieres tomar algo?-

-Una copa de vino.-

-Ya lo has oído.- le dijo el señor de la casa al elfo. -¿Y qué te trae por la mansión Malfoy?-

-Tengo que hablar contigo.- Nunca se andaban con rodeos entre ellos cuando era algo importante, sus años de mortífagos los habían unido y ahora eran buenos amigos.

Cuando la copa de vino llegó y volvieron a quedar solos, se miraron a los ojos y el rubio asintió. Severus sacó la varita. -_¡Muffliato!_- susurró apuntando a la puerta. Así nadie escucharía la conversación.

-Sé lo de Jean.- Lucius tembló brevemente. No tenía planeado que nadie se enterara, al menos por ahora, pero estaba claro que si alguien tenía que descubrirlo a la fuerza, prefería que fuera Severus.

-Sé que es muy atrevido por mi parte estar con alguien como ella, pero nos conocimos hace años, hace poco nos volvimos a encontrar, y te sonará extraño, pero alguien así no se olvida fácilmente.- Snape era frío, pero al menos no tenía prejuicios de sangre como el resto de personas de su entorno, una vez hubiera confirmado lo que venía a preguntar, desaparecería y ya sabía que podía contar con él si se metía en un lío, siempre era así.

-Eso es asunto tuyo Lucius, yo me refería a Hermione. Sí, sé que es hija tuya.- añadió tras ver la cara que había puesto el otro.

La poca máscara de indiferencia que le quedaba a Lucius, cayó al saber que conocía el secreto. Se dejó caer sobre la silla y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con desesperación. Al final volvió a mirar a su amigo, cuya expresión seguía idéntica a hace unos segundos.

-¿Cómo…?- empezó a preguntar el rubio.

-Me lo contó la señorita Granger. Después de pillaros, llegó a Hogwarts, yo estaba de guardia y cuando la encontré estaba completamente histérica, al final me contó lo que había pasado.-

-¿¡Esta bien!? ¡Por Merlín tengo que escribir a Jean y decirle que la niña está a salvo!- gritó Lucius levantándose, pero Snape le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, Jean ya sabe. Granger le escribió.- le dijo seriamente.

Lucius lo miró, los negros ojos de Severus lo estudiaban minuciosamente. Ya sabía lo que esa mirada conseguía siempre: descubrir hasta el más escondido secreto en sus sentimientos. No es que usara legeremancia, simplemente sabía leer en sus gestos tan claramente como se ve un recuerdo en un pensadero.

-La amas.- dijo Snape ciertamente sorprendido, sin embargo no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Lucius apretó los labios y sus ojos reflejaron la impotencia que sentía. -Sí amigo. Amo a Jean Granger.-

Los dos se quedaron callados unos segundos y al final rieron un momento, como antaño, por lo cursi de una situación que, en realidad sabían, no tenía nada de cómica.

……………………………………………………………………..

Hermione acababa de ducharse y, envuelta todavía en la toalla, se miraba al espejo del baño.

Sangre de Lucius corría por sus venas, pensaba mientras inconscientemente se clavaba las uñas en el brazo.

¿Cómo era posible con la opinión que tenía alguien como él de los muggles? No lo sabía, pero algo era seguro y tendría que asumirlo, Lucius Malfoy era su padre.

Sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo de sus ojos, pero consiguió pararlas.

Y no sólo eso, él y su madre seguían acostándose. Le entraron nauseas al pensar que su madre engañaba a Paul con alguien como él. De pronto un nuevo pensamiento vino a su mente y ya no pudo reprimir más las ganas de vomitar y fue corriendo hacia uno de los inodoros.

Cuando al rato volvió a mirarse en el espejo, estaba muy pálida, no era para menos. Si ella era hija de Lucius… ¡Draco era su hermanastro!

………………………………………………………………………


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean llevaba tres días sin noticias de Lucius.

Ya sabía que Hermione estaba a salvo, pero no había conseguido convencerla de que debían hablar de lo ocurrido y la chica seguía en Hogwarts. No le había contado nada a Paul, ¿para qué si nada había cambiado?

¿Por qué nada había cambiado verdad? Ella no iba a dejar a Paul por Lucius ¿verdad? Y Lucius no iba a dejar a su mujer y a su hijo…

…Su hijo. Puede que ahora él supiera que ella nunca había dejado de amarlo, pero eso no resolvía que Draco naciese el mismo año que Hermione. El hecho de que Malfoy se veía con Narcissa a la vez que con ella seguía ahí, inamovible, indiscutible. ¿Entonces por qué no se sentía traicionada o herida?

Jean llevaba tres días sin noticias de Lucius.

Y no pensaba en su hija Hermione, la cuál había salido corriendo de casa. Y no pensaba en Paul.

Porque sabía que todo había cambiado. Ahora se veía capaz de dejar a su marido por Lucius. Y no sabía porqué, sentía que Lucius haría lo mismo por ella.

Y no se sentía traicionada porque estaba convencida de que Lucius siempre la había amado.

…………………………………………………………………

Hermione bajaba a desayunar, curiosamente, aunque las dos noches anteriores no había tenido ningún problema en conciliar el sueño, esa noche no había conseguido dormir.

Snape estaba sentado en la mesa de profesores desayunando. Tenía una ligera resaca, la noche anterior Lucius y él habían bebido bastante, así que se abstuvo de hablar con el entusiasmado Dumbledore de cada mañana, y no levantó la cabeza de su plato hasta que vio llegar a Hermione con unas marcadas ojeras.

Hermione fue andando medio dormida hasta el extremo de la mesa de Griffindor y se sentó para servirse gachas de avena y empezar a comer. Sólo entonces levantó la mirada hacia la mesa más grande para buscar los ojos negros que ya la estaban esperando. Sonrió.

Severus respiró finalmente cuando la chica le dirigió la sonrisa y se permitió responderle. Había estado francamente preocupado por ella, amplió su sonrisa. Pero pronto volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno, pues unos brillantes ojos azules miraban divertidos hacia Hermione y hacia él alternativamente desde detrás de unas gafas de media luna.

………………………………………………………………………..

Lucius se dirigió a la consulta de Jean y Paul, a la hora de la salida. Vio salir a la mujer hacia los aparcamientos pero no se acercó, no era a ella a quien esperaba.

Por fin Paul salió cerrando la puerta. Y en cuanto dio un par de pasos para ir tras su esposa, Lucius levantó la varita apuntando a su espalda. -_¡Confundus!_-

Paul se quedó parado sin saber a donde ir, y entonces el rubio salió a su camino. Lucius entró en su mente y formó un falso recuerdo.

-_¡Obliviate!_- susurró antes de desaparecer de su campo visual para que no recordara el encuentro.

Los ojos de Paul se desenfocaron un momento antes de poner cara de tener mucha prisa y empezar a correr llamando a Jean.

Lucius puso los ojos en blanco. No podía evitar pensarlo, los muggles era patéticos.

………………………………………………………………………

Snape y Hermione terminaron de desayunar a la vez, así que salieron andando juntos del comedor. Sin hablar se dirigieron los dos hacia el despacho de él.

Entraron y cerraron la puerta, Severus se acercó a ella y la tomó por la barbilla.

-¿Bien?- le susurró.

-Sí…- contestó la chica.

-Ayer fui a ver a Lucius.- Hermione lo miró con sus hermosos ojos castaños muy abiertos.

-No sé está aprovechando de tu madre ni nada parecido. Me dijo que la quiere.-

-¿Y tú le crees?- su voz sonó más despectiva de lo que ella hubiera querido.

-Sí.- dijo firmemente él. -A mí no me mentiría, no tiene sentido entre nosotros.-

La joven asintió, confiaba en Snape.

-¿Y la madre de Draco?-

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-¿No la quiere?-

-Quiere a tu madre.-

-Y si no la quiere ¿por qué tuvo un hijo con ella?-

-Eso ya no tiene nada que ver con vosotras, y no voy a contarte todo lo que mi amigo me confió. Solo te he contado esto para que quedaras un poco más tranquila.-

-Está bien, te comprendo.- intentó sonreír ella, pero no lo consiguió. No sabía que era peor, que tuvieran una ardiente aventura de la cual ella era hija, o que se quisieran de verdad.

………………………………………………………………………

Jean estaba ya montada en el coche cuando se acercó Paul corriendo.

-Me acaba de llamar mi primo Robert para decirme que necesitan mi ayuda en la granja. ¿Puedes quedarte tú con los pacientes de la tarde?-

-Claro que sí. Tú ve, no te preocupes.- le sonrió ella. Su estómago dio un vuelco, el primo Robert no tenía ninguna granja, Lucius vendría esa misma tarde a verla.

………………………………………………………………...

El profesor y la alumna pasaron el resto del día juntos.

Estuvieron paseando, el colegio estaba casi vacío por las vacaciones y podían andar libremente por los jardines sin que estudiantes curiosos los molestaran.

Luego comieron en el gran comedor, cada uno en su mesa eso sí, pero en cuanto terminaron volvieron a reunirse. El resto de la tarde se lo pasaron en la biblioteca, cada uno a lo suyo.

Al anochecer, cuando la señora Pince los echó, fueron a la habitación del profesor y siguieron leyendo, más tarde hablando, lo que les llevó a ordenar la cena allí en la habitación. Con la cena abrieron una botella de vino de elfo pasaron la noche conversando y cerca del amanecer se quedaron dormidos, cada uno en un cómodo sillón al lado del fuego.

………………………………………………………………………….


	16. Chapter 16

Paul acababa de marcharse y Jean se miraba al espejo retocándose el maquillaje cuando escuchó un sonido como de una explosión a su espalda. A penas se sobresaltó, y se dio la vuelta despacio sonriendo a Lucius Malfoy.

Él la miró, llevaba sus rizos oscuros recogidos en un moño, y tenía puesto un vestido de seda sencillo, de color rosa palo.

-Estás preciosa.- dijo él besándole la mano.

-Gracias.- contestó ella guiándole hacia el salón, había estado cocinando.

Si Lucius encontró extraña la situación, lo disimuló muy bien, pues sonrió y apartó la silla de ella para que se sentara.

Tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, pero no hablaban de ninguna. Los dos actuaban con naturalidad aunque nunca hubieran cenado juntos. La velada transcurrió tranquila y agradable.

Cuando acabaron de comer, se tumbaron encima de la cama hecha y Lucius la abrazó. Ahora era el momento de hablar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-

-¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Hermione?-

-No le he dicho nada a Paul…-

-¿Siempre ha sacado buenas notas en el colegio?-

-¿Lo sabe tu esposa?-

-¿Paul te quiere?-

-¿Estás enamorado de Narcissa?-

-¿Hermione llama a Paul "papá"?-

-¿Me quieres?-

-¿Me quieres?-

Se miraron y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente.

Tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, pero esa noche no hablaron de ninguna.

………………………………………………………….

Hermione despertó, un rayo de sol se colaba desde el balcón de la otra estancia y le daba directamente en la cara. Le dolía el cuello terriblemente, pero una sonrisa radiante iluminó su rostro, había conseguido dormir.

Buscó en el sillón de enfrente, pero Severus ya no dormía allí. _Traidor._ Pensó riendo para sí, _se ha ido a la cama_.

Pero el profesor tampoco estaba en el dormitorio. De pronto la puerta de entrada se abrió y apareció él. Ya estaba completamente vestido, y totalmente despejado.

-Has madrugado.- comentó ella dándole, con espontaneidad, un beso en los labios.

-Cuando me acuesto de madrugada, nunca aguanto dormido más de dos o tres horas, así que me levanté y fui a ver el amanecer.- Hermione levantó una ceja imitándolo y él rió.

-¿Tan extraño te parece?-

-Es solo que no creí que fueras esa clase de personas.- Ahora le tocó el turno a él de levantar la ceja.

-¿Y puede saberse señorita Granger qué tipo de persona soy según usted?- preguntó divertido.

Hermione se quedó pensando, hace un año hubiera tenido claro como encasillar a su profesor de pociones, pero en ese momento él se mostraba de un modo tan distinto que no sabía muy bien que decir.

Snape sonrió. -Me alegra ver que aunque cojas confianza, con un simple "señorita Granger" vuelves a tenerme miedo.-

-No es eso.- contestó ella seria -Es que antes me parecía que te analizaba a la perfección, y por tanto te conocía, y ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que a penas empiezo a ahondar en ti…-

-¡Oh! Gracias por darte cuenta de que soy algo más que una superficie de desprecio que muestro normalmente.-

Hermione enrojeció y él se dio por satisfecho.

-¿Bajamos a desayunar?- le preguntó sonriendo con superioridad.

La joven rió por fin y asintió levantándose.

…………………………………………………………….

Lucius despertó sintiéndose muy bien, pero de pronto se tensó al notar que alguien estaba abrazado a él. _Narcissa ha vuelto a abrazarse a mí entre sueños_, pensó en un primer momento intentando apartarse, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que era un tacto mucho más cálido y dulce que el de su esposa.

_Jean…_, pensó mientras una agradable ola de calor lo envolvía. Sonrió atontado, pero de pronto se levantó de un respingo haciendo que la mujer que dormía delicadamente sobre su pecho despertara sobresaltada.

_¡Paul!_ Se había olvidado completamente de él. Ahora llegaría a casa de su primo convencidísimo de que hacía falta su ayuda en la granja imaginaria y se daría cuenta de que algo raro ocurría.

-¿Qué pasa Lucius?- preguntó ella preocupada.

-¡He olvidado desmemorizar a tu marido y hacer que vuelva! ¡Y ya es de día!-

A Jean a penas le dio tiempo a procesar la información cuando oyeron como la puerta del piso se abría.

-¡Cariño! Creo que me estoy volviendo loco…- empezó a decir Paul. Pero se interrumpió porque, al igual que Hermione, acababa de descubrir a la pareja en la cama.

-Jean…- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡TÚ!- gritó de pronto al ver a Lucius. El rubio suspiró, aunque Paul, no fuera el padre biológico estaba claro que Hermione y él tenía cosas en común.

-Yo te he visto antes… Eres paciente de la clínica ¿verdad?- preguntó Paul entornando los ojos.

Lucius retiró lo que acababa de pensar, decididamente, Hermione era mil veces más inteligente. Aunque al menos él no se había desmayado…

-No Paul.- intervino Jean. –Se llama Lucius Malfoy. Lo reconoces porque lo vimos en aquella reunión que hubo en Hogwarts ¿recuerdas? La otra familia con la que entramos al despacho del director…- añadió al ver que Paul no recordaba. Por fin un brillo de entendimiento bailó por los ojos de Paul y abrió la boca para protestar, sin embargo Jean volvió a hablar.

-Pero eso no es lo que importa de él. En primer lugar, lo siento. Nunca quise herirte con esto, pero sí, llevo una relación con este hombre.-

-Pero, ¿cómo? ¿cómo…?- intentó preguntar Paul, pero la voz no le salía así que su esposa siguió hablando.

-Y en segundo lugar, ya sé que te dije que el padre biológico de Hermione era un motero al que no había visto más que una noche, pero esto no es del todo cierto… Lucius es el padre, estuve dos años viéndome con él, no fue una noche loca. Hemos estado dieciocho años separados, en esa reunión nos reencontramos, y desde entonces me he estado viendo con él.- soltó ella muy rápidamente.

-¿Cómo que has estado viéndote con él? ¿Cuándo? Si yo no me he separado…- Paul se interrumpió. –La granja de Robert…- murmuró. -¡Y tú eres un mago!- Lo acusó con el dedo.

Lucius no pudo contenerse y comenzó a aplaudir.

-El padre de Hermione…- dijo por último Paul, y a continuación se desmayó.

-¿Tenías que burlarte de él justo en este momento?- gritó Jean mirando al rubio enfadada.

-¿Un motero?- respondió él intentando permanecer serio.

……………………………………………………………….


	17. Chapter 17

Paul despertó, estaba tumbado en su cama, y se dio la vuelta lentamente, a su lado estaba Jean, sonrió. Pero entonces empezó a recordar…

-Jean…- susurró herido.

Ella bajó la cabeza. -Siento que tuvieras que enterarte de este modo.-

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste? Yo creí que teníamos confianza.-

-No quería hacerte daño.-

-¿Estás enamorada de él? Lo estás ¿verdad? Siempre lo has estado, por eso no me quisiste jamás a mí.-

-Sabías que no te amaba cuando nos casamos.-

-Lo sabía. Pero supongo que soy tan estúpido que nunca perdí la esperanza.- sonrió tristemente.

-Lo siento Paul, yo…-

-No Jean, no lo sientas. Al menos tú vas a acabar con la persona que amas, es una suerte que la vida os haya vuelto a reunir después de tanto tiempo.-

-Lo es…-

-Se feliz Jean, y dile a Hermione que la veré siempre que ella quiera.-

-Pero Paul…-

-Por favor Jean. Tú ya has rehecho tu vida. Al menos entiende que yo quiero rehacer la mía.-

-Lo entiendo.-

Paul le sonrió, Jean comenzó a llorar y los dos se abrazaron. En el fondo ambos sentían que el matrimonio acabaría tarde o temprano; dolía demasiado que uno amara y el otro no.

-Espero que seas muy feliz Paul, que encuentres a la persona adecuada.-

-Yo solo espero que él no te abandone otra vez, y que sea quien te merece. Adios Jean. Estos años fueron un bonito sueño.- dijo él besándole la frente.

-Adios Paul. Y gracias por todo.-

……………………………………………………………………………

Hermione estaba leyendo en la biblioteca cuando, para horror de la señora Pince, una lechuza se posó en su libro.

-¡Fuera pajarraco!- gritó la bibliotecaria corriendo hacia Hermione mientras esta cogía a toda velocidad la carta que traía la lechuza. -¡Lechuzas en la biblioteca!-

-Lo siento señora Pince, no volverá a pasar.- dijo la chica antes de salir al pasillo.

-¡Caray Hermione!, ¿qué le has hecho para que pegue esos gritos?- sonrió el profesor Snape saliendo a su vez de la biblioteca.

-Una lechuza…- dijo la castaña desplegando la carta. "Hermione Granger, reúnase conmigo en mi despacho en cinco minutos, su padre está aquí. Fdo. Albus Dumbledore."

-Mi padre está en el despacho de Dumbledore.- informó la muchacha.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-

-No es necesario.- dijo ella mientras se marchaba apresuradamente. Sin embargo el profesor la siguió sin que ella se diera cuenta, estaba preocupado. Y se preocupó aún más cuando Dumbledore salió de su propio despacho para dejar a Paul y Hermione a solas.

Cuando al fin salieron, los dos tenían los ojos enrojecidos y se abrazaron con fuerza antes de despedirse.

Ni una palabra salió de la garganta de Hermione mientras Severus prácticamente la arrastraba a su habitación. Tampoco él intentó preguntar hasta que se cerró la puerta tras ellos, entonces cogió aire pero la chica se le adelantó.

-Mis padres se han separado.- Snape esperó, pero la joven esta vez no lloraba.

Sin embargo se dejó coger y el profesor la sentó sobre él en el sillón negro, como hiciera la otra noche. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho y dejó que le acariciara el pelo hasta que se quedó dormida. Pasaron el resto de la noche así.

………………………………………………………………………

Lucius estaba en su despacho como tantas veces, cuando el espejo de Jean le mandó un mensaje. "Necesito que nos veamos."

_Demasiado formal, demasiado frío._ Pensó él.

A los pocos minutos se aparecía en casa de ella, no le dio tiempo para saludar porque ella se abalanzó sobre sus labios llorando. Él la sujetó por las muñecas.

-¿Qué ha pasado Jean?- le preguntó ansioso.

-Paul… Paul me ha dejado.- sollozó ella. Lucius la abrazó sin saber que decir.

-Se ha ido… Me ha dicho que sea feliz contigo… Pero Hermione no aceptará… O al menos tardará en acostumbrarse… ¡Oh Lucius…! ¡Qué difícil será empezar de nuevo! Pero al menos… estamos juntos. ¿Juntos podremos verdad? Dime que…-

-Pero Jean ¿de qué hablas?- dijo él más fríamente de lo que quiso.

Jean se cortó de pronto. -Pensé…, pensé que ahora que todos lo sabían. Tú y yo… bueno.- tartamudeó.

-Pero Jean… Yo no puedo dejar a mi familia así como así, yo prometí quedarme con ellos, tengo una vida entera ¿no comprendes?-

Jean iba palideciendo por momentos.

-No puedo abandonarlos así como así.- seguía él. -Se lo debo, si no a Narcissa al menos a Draco…-

-Claro, se me olvidaba que tú la escogiste a ella antes que a mí.- Repuso Jean fríamente. -¡Se me olvidó que la dejaste embarazada a la vez que a mí!- gritó.

-No voy a discutir eso Jean. No puedo dejar mi vida, lo siento.-

La cara de Jean se descompuso, estaba sola. Hace unas horas tenía a dos hombres y ahora no tenía a ninguno.

-Lo siento.- repitió él. Ella no dijo nada.

-De verdad Jean lo…-

-Deja de repetirlo, ya sé que lo sientes.- dijo ella con retintín al final de la frase.

-No seas cruel, lo digo en serio.- dijo él molesto por la burla.

-¿Cruel? ¿Yo?- dijo ella, y rió de forma falsa y fría, exactamente igual que Narcissa, lo cual hizo que lo recorriera un escalofrío de miedo.

-¿Me abandonas por segunda vez y yo soy cruel?- siguió ella, pero esta vez comenzando a llorar. Lucius se acercó.

-No te acerques…-

-No te estoy abandonando Jean.-

-¡Oh cielos! Es cierto, puedo seguir siendo el segundo plato, qué gran honor.- ironizó ella.

-Tú sabías que estaba casado Jean.- Repuso él enfadado. Ella se quedó sin saber que decir.

-Si no estás dispuesto a estar conmigo no quiero verte más. Desaparece de mi vida de una maldita vez para que pueda olvidarte.- dijo ella en voz baja mientras las lágrimas cubrían su rostro.

-Si es eso lo que realmente quieres, me iré y no te molestaré más.- esperó una respuesta de parte de ella, pero la castaña no lo miraba.

-Está bien Jean. Entonces: Adios.- dijo antes de desaparecer.

Jean cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar furiosamente mientras pensaba en las palabras que no quiso pronunciar. _No es eso lo que realmente quiero, por supuesto que no es eso. ¡Lo que quiero es casarme contigo! Estúpido… _

…………………………………………………………………..


	18. Chapter 18

Él amaba a Jean y despreciaba a Narcissa. Pero Draco era como su hijo, aunque Hermione era su hija.

Había prometido cuidar de la mujer y el hijo de Flabius. Jean nunca necesitó que cuidaran de ella.

Le había dicho hacía dos días a Jean que se alejaría de ella, pero realmente la echaba de menos.

Su deber era quedarse con los Malfoy, pero también era su deber estar al lado de su hija biológica. _Pensando en deber no llego a ningún lado._

Quería muchísimo a Draco. A Hermione no la conocía y no confiaba en que ella quisiera conocerlo.

Quería estar con Jean y no soportaba todos los desprecios de su actual esposa.

Le debía a su hermano el estar con Cissy y el niño.

Nunca había podido hacer lo que había querido, habían decidido siempre por él.

Pero él no podría vivir sabiendo que había abandonado a una madre y a su hijo, por ser feliz él. Aunque ¿acaso era justo abandonar a una mujer a la que amaba y a la hija de ambos?

Lucius se llevó una mano a la frente y siguió bebiendo.

Deseó ser como hacía unos años, cuando lo único que le importaba era su interés y su beneficio.

_Debería dejar de pensar tanto y hacer las cosas que realmente valen la pena, con las que yo, y solo yo esté satisfecho._ Se dijo.

_Entonces, ¿qué es lo que realmente vale la pena en la vida?_ Se preguntó alzando la cabeza. A los pocos minutos se levantó enfurecido y lanzó el vaso contra el suelo.

No sabía que diablos responderse.

Se agarró con todas sus fuerzas al espejo de Jean que tenía absurdamente encima de la mesa. Necesitaba verla, pero si encontrarse con ella significaba tener que dejar desamparada a su familia, no lo haría. Sin embargo, se aferró con más desesperación al objeto que sujetaba, y este, como en respuesta, se volvió templado y comenzó a vibrar muy suavemente. Jean le estaba mandando un mensaje.

Lucius susurro la contraseña con los nervios a flor de piel y leyó: "¿A quién quiero engañar? No puedo estar sin ti."

Salió veloz de su despacho y llamó al elfo.

-¡Mi capa, rápido!- le ordenó. La criatura se apresuró a ir a buscar lo que su amo le pedía. Unos tacones se escucharon andando hacia el vestíbulo.

-¿A dónde vas?- le dijo fríamente su esposa.

-Tengo que salir unas horas.- le dijo él, evasivo, mientras se peinaba frente al espejo.

-Lucius, si crees que puedes irte así como así cuando se te antoje…-

-Querida, no tengo tiempo ahora para el teatro que, desgraciadamente, parece que se convierte en costumbre, así que adiós. No me esperes para cenar, volveré tarde.- la cortó él antes de darle un rápido beso en la frente y salir apresuradamente.

-Pero…- Narcissa bufó. No estaba acostumbrada a que se la ignorara, y su esposo acababa de cerrar la puerta dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

……………………………………………………………………………

Quedaban a penas dos meses para que acabara el curso en Hogwarts, cuando el profesor Dumbledore le dio a Hermione Granger una noticia maravillosa.

-Señorita Granger, antes que nada ¡Felicidades!- la miró sonriente y se quedó callado, al fin la muchacha preguntó.

-Felicidades ¿por qué?- los ojos del director centellearon de ilusión al ver que ella seguía el juego.

-¡Porque este año ha sido la alumna elegida!

Cada año, en este colegio, entre los alumnos de séptimo curso, elegimos al mejor de todos nuestros estudiantes. Esta persona elegida, no tiene que hacer los exámenes finales, porque sus notas son tan altas que estaría de más tener que volver a demostrarlo.- Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero el profesor la hizo callar con un gesto de mano mientras reía.

-Sabía que protestaría, así que acabe de escuchar antes de hablar y le prometo que no encontrará de que quejarse.- la miró sonriente y ella asintió.

-En vez de los exámenes, usted tendrá la posibilidad de hacer prácticas reales de la asignatura que quiera, según los estudios post-Hogwarts que vaya a escoger.-

Ahora fueron los ojos de Hermione los que brillaron de emoción.

-Como le decía, usted ha sido la alumna elegida, porque además de su media de extraordinario, tiene varios premios por servicios especiales al colegio.- prosiguió él. Hermione sonrió recordando su primer curso.

-Bueno ahora sí. ¿Qué le parece?-

-¡Muchísimas gracias! Es estupendo. Sabía que esa elección existía porque lo leí en historia de Hogwarts, pero jamás imaginé que este año pudiera ser yo.- sonrió. La verdad es que es lo que había estado intentando conseguir desde que entró en primer año, pero le parecía poco humilde confesar que ya lo esperaba.

El director la miró divertido y Hermione enrojeció. ¿Estaría usando legeremancia?

-¿Y sabe ya que carrera escogerá para este proyecto?- le preguntó Dumbledore.

Hermione contestó sin dudar, ya lo había pensado muchas veces. -Me gustaría hacer prácticas de medimagia.-

-Interesante campo de la magia.- comentó él. -Entonces déjeme ver… Sí, qué le parece si trabajara con usted, el profesor Flitwich, para heridas mágicas provocadas por encantamientos. El profesor Snape, para pociones curativas, y contrahechizos. Y yo creo que la señora Pomfrey no tendría ningún problema en que usted la ayudara en su trabajo a la vez que lo aprende.- Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

-Me parece perfecto.-

-Entonces decidido. Puede marcharse.- se despidió él.

-Pero, ¿cuándo empiezo?-

-Impaciente ¿eh?- le sonrió. -Es el último mes, yo la avisaré.-

-Muchas gracias señor.- dijo ella antes de salir.

…………………………………………………………………..

Hermione le contaba emocionada a Severus lo que le acababan de contar, él la miró orgulloso y le dio una sincera enhorabuena, la chica sonrió.

Jean vio llegar a Lucius, y los dos se acercaron despacio, al momento se besaban con mucha más dulzura de la acostumbrada y, sin parar de abrazarse, se sentaron en el sofá.

Snape le propuso a su alumna que fueran esa tarde a Hosmeade, podían pasear por el pueblo, y a lo mejor cenar allí, ella le dijo que sí resplandeciente.

La señora Granger había apoyado la cabeza en el hombro del señor Malfoy, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo con aire distraído.

Hermione bajó a las mazmorras ya vestida de calle bajo la capa invisible de Harry, allí la esperaba él con su larga capa rozando el suelo. La besó antes de cogerla por la cintura ella cogió un puñado de polvos flu de su mochila, y entraron juntos en la chimenea.

Jean subió la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, los tenía enrojecidos, llevó una mano a su mejilla y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, él le respondió el beso como solo Lucius Malfoy podía besar, y ella empezó a sentir que su cuerpo respondía.

Severus, y Hermione acababan de aparecer en la chimenea de una tiendecita, ahora andaban por las calles prácticamente vacías riendo y bromeando. Sintiéndose atrevidos por haber escapado una noche del castillo, paseaban por todo el pueblo.

Lucius y Jean se cubrían de caricias y besos, a esa altura los dos lloraban, pero nada importaba ya, en ese momento el mundo no existía, y no importaba cómo, pero estaban juntos, al menos por unas horas, y eso era algo maravilloso.

La señorita Granger y el profesor Snape, acababan de entrar a cenar a un pequeño restaurante, escondido entre las callejuelas, que él conocía. Nadie los descubriría allí, se miraban por encima de la mesa, y a veces se atrevían a besarse sin preocuparse por el lugar o la gente.

Jean Granger miraba a su amante, aún amante, que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Volvían a estar juntos desde que ella le escribiera ese día, pero la sensación de que en algún momento una de los dos se hartaría de la situación y abandonaría, no se iba de sus mentes. Le acarició el pelo. Ahora siempre era así, cada día igual, porque se veían a diario de nuevo, al principio alivio al verse, luego se quedaban como esperando a que el otro dijese que no lo soportaba más, para bien o para mal. Y cuando por fin entendían que su final no sería ese día, se amaban con todo el amor que no eran capaces de decirse ni de demostrarse.

Snape miraba a Hermione, de vuelta estaban en la habitación de él. Ella dijo que le había gustado la escapada, él rió. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la chica no se parecía Lily, la verdad, que aunque tenían cosas en común, en lo demás eran bastante distintas. Pensó esto y no le importó. Porque ya no le gustaba porque le recordara al pasado, ahora Hermione le gustaba por ser ella, por ser ella misma. Es más, acababa de entender que prefería a Granger que a Evans. Sonrió para sí al comprender que, si bien hacía años que había conseguido dejar su época de mortífago atrás, no fue hasta ese momento cuando por fin pudo decir que había dejado todo su pasado atrás. Se sintió liberado, no amaba a Lily, amaba a Hermione, y lo dijo en voz alta sin querer. Pero eso tampoco importaba, porque la chica se le acercaba y le susurraba que también lo amaba.

Jean suspiró y se durmió en brazos del único hombre de su vida.

Hermione se dejó llevar por el amor que ya sentía, que había ido naciendo en ella desde que empezó el año, que la había hecho madurar, crecer y que, sentía, también lo había hecho madurar y crecer a él.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione despertó sintiéndose completa, plena, maravillosa. Abrió los ojos y vio sus propias manos, y algunos bucles de su pelo, descansando sobre la piel pálida y amarillenta del pecho del profesor de pociones.

Sonrió, mientras se incorporaba con cuidado de no despertarlo, y su pelo rozó suavemente el cuello de él mientras se inclinaba para observarlo. Esta vez sí, sus rasgos estaban completamente relajados, sus labios formaban incluso una levísima sonrisa.

La joven se levantó de la cama, ruborizándose al comprobar que, lógicamente, estaba desnuda. Así que se puso por encima la camisa de un pijama de él, no tenía ganas de ponerse todavía su túnica, y fue a la otra estancia, donde encendió el fuego con un movimiento de varita, y puso agua a hervir.

Mientras esperaba, cogió pergamino y pluma, que tenía allí de todas las tardes que pasaba en la habitación de él, y se puso a escribir.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Jean despertó. Un día más, Lucius se había quedado a dormir, porque oyó el borboteo del agua en la tetera, y al momento llegó él con una bandeja con dos tazas de té.

-Buenos días.- dijo él sentándose en la cama mientras dejaba la bandeja suspendida en el aire. Ella le sonrió agradecida por el detalle.

Se tomaron la infusión en silencio, medio dormidos los dos. Al cabo, Lucius se levantó.

-Debo irme.- dijo mientras empezaba a vestirse.

-Lo sé.- le dijo ella mientras se tumbaba boca abajo para mirarlo. -¿Volverás mañana?-

-Claro. Claro que sí. Siempre que tú quieras que venga, vendré.- contestó él.

Ella sonrió, él le dio un beso en la nariz y desapareció.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Severus despertó, toda la cama olía a ella, sonrió. Pero, ella no estaba allí.

Se levantó, se puso el pantalón de su pijama, porque la parte de arriba no la encontró, y cruzó la puerta del dormitorio. La imagen que le llegó, la guardaría en su mente durante mucho tiempo:

La chica estaba en la ventana, llevaba puesta una camisa negra que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo, las mangas estaban dobladas varias veces para poder utilizar las manos. Estaba soltando una lechuza con un pergamino. Cuando lo vio entrar se volvió y le sonrió.

-Buenos días Hermione Granger.- le susurró acercándose.

-Buenos días Severus Snape.- contestó ella imitándolo. Se besaron. Snape sonrió, la camisa que llevaba ella era la pareja del pantalón que llevaba él; sus ropas se complementaban, igual que sus almas, igual que sus cuerpos.

-He hecho té.- sonrió la muchacha guiándolo hacia la mesa.

-Qué bien.- dijo sinceramente él.

-¿A quién escribías?- preguntó Snape mientras ella llenaba una taza con el caliente brebaje.

-A mi madre. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que hablemos…-

……………………………………………………………………………

Jean estaba en la cocina fregando las dos tazas del desayuno a la vez que preparaba una ligera comida para ella sola. Se había recogido el desordenado cabello detrás de la cabeza con una pinza.

De pronto una lechuza negra entró por la ventana, ella la cogió sin ganas. Lucius le hablaba por el espejo, y Hermione directamente no le hablaba, así que no podía ser nada emocionante.

Pero cuando empezó a desdoblar el pergamino, su corazón se aceleró, era la letra de su hija.

"Mamá.

Papá, quiero decir Paul, vino a verme a Hogwarts hace un par de meses. Sí, me contó que os habéis separado.

No te preocupes, entiendo que no me lo contaras, la verdad es que tenía ya bastantes cosas que asumir. ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora Malfoy y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

En fin, creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar, este próximo mes no tengo clase, porque la mayoría de los alumnos tienen exámenes. Yo no los tengo porque he sido la mejor alumna de mi promoción, ¡y voy a hacer prácticas de medicina mágica mamá!

Quería proponerte: ¿Qué te parece si vuelvo a casa durante algunos días? Yo creo que ya puedo hablar de todo con tranquilidad.

Contesta pronto. Un beso.

Hermione Jean Granger."

Jean se apresuró a coger un folio y un bolígrafo, y con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a escribir.

"Claro que quiero que vengas preciosa. Gracias, mil gracias por haber sido más valiente que yo y haber contactado primero. Ven cuando quieras cariño.

Te quiere:

Jean.

PD. ¡Felicidades por la beca de prácticas!"

Ató con dificultad la carta a la pata de la lechuza y la miró con desconfianza, no se acostumbraba al correo mágico. Pero la cogió y la lanzó por la ventana.

Luego cogió el espejo, susurró su contraseña y escribió a Lucius que Hermione iba a volver a casa por unos días.

Casi instantáneamente llegó la respuesta de él. "Me alegro muchísimo de que las cosas entre las dos vayan en camino de arreglarse. Una cosa, si ves que todo va bien… ¿Podría ir a tu casa una noche y hablar yo también con ella? Sólo si te parece bien por supuesto."

Jean no le contestó, la verdad es que no sabía si le parecía bien o no.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Dos días más tarde, Hermione se preparaba en la habitación de Snape para volver a su casa una semana.

Ya tenía un pequeño equipaje hecho, y llevaba puesta ropa de muggle debajo de su capa de viaje.

El profesor echo un puñado de polvos azules a la chimenea antes de abrazarla, luego la besó.

-Cualquier cosa, a cualquier hora llámame.- le susurró.

-Gracias. Voy a echarte de menos.-

-Anda ve.- la apremió, pero ya cuando se iba le dijo: -Yo también a ti Hermione.-

La castaña sonrió antes de dar la dirección de su casa y desaparecer.

Severus se quedó unos segundos mirando la chimenea vacía. ¿Era posible que ya la extrañara?

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucius acababa de desaparecer hacía unos minutos, cuando Hermione apareció en el salón de su casa.

Madre e hija se miraron durante un largísimo minuto.

-Hermione…- la muchacha se adelantó y abrazó a su madre, tal vez más fríamente que normalmente, _pero al fin y al cabo_, se decía Jean_, un abrazo_.

Después Hermione fue a la cocina y cogió dos latas de refresco, a la vez que su madre llamaba por teléfono para encargar comida china. Eso es lo que hacían siempre que se quedaban solas. Cuando acabaron se sentaron las dos en el sofá y subieron los pies encima de la mesita. Se miraron y rieron.

-Te he echado de menos.- dijo Jean.

-Y yo a ti mamá.-

-¿Estás muy enfadada?-

-No… era más sorprendida que enfadada. Comprende que no me lo esperaba. Creo que me merezco una historia ¿no?- sonrió Hermione.

Su madre le contó todo tal cuál había pasado.

Cómo conoció a Lucius, como dejaron de verse porque él se casó sin saber de su embarazo, como se casó ella con su primo segundo Paul Granger. Cómo él siempre había estado enamorado de ella, y como ella lo quiso únicamente como amigo.

Luego le contó el reencuentro con Lucius, y cómo se habían estado viendo. Por último le relató el divorcio de Paul, y cómo Lucius le había dejado claro que no se casaría con ella. Acabó confesando que aún así se seguía viendo con él, no podía evitarlo.

Su hija resultó buena oyente, se emocionaba en los momentos clave, se entristecía con ella, pero también le decía lo que había hecho mal cuando así lo consideraba.

Para sorpresa de Jean y de Hermione misma, la muchacha entendía a la perfección el divorcio de los que siempre había considerado sus padres. Ella seguiría viéndose con Paul, por supuesto, pero entendía que ellos estaban mejor separados que tratando de vivir una mentira

Llamaron a la puerta, era el repartidor del restaurante, las Granger empezaron a comer mientras seguían comentando lo que debía o no debía hacer Jean ahora en cuanto a Lucius.

Esa noche se quedaron las dos dormidas en la cama de matrimonio después de reír y llorar juntas, se necesitaban.

………………………………………………………………………………..


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Gracias por los reviews!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Snape llegó ya de noche a casa de Lucius. Esta vez decidieron salir.

No sabían a donde ir, al final, guiados por no supieron que fuerza, acabaron en un claro del bosque prohibido que descubrieron de estudiantes. En los últimos años de colegio de Lucius, los dos se iban allí con unas botellas de wishky de fuego, sintiéndose muy mayores, y hablaban de lo emocionante que sería estar al servicio de Voldemort al acabar en Hogwarts. ¡Qué equivocados habían estado!

Ahora, casi treinta años más tarde, se sentaron allí mucho menos seguros que entonces, eso sí, acompañados de igual forma por una botella que iba de mano en mano.

Severus se había desabrochado los dos primeros botones de su túnica, normalmente cerrada hasta el cuello. El pelo de Malfoy volaba al viento sin ningún tipo de control. Ese día no había que guardar apariencias.

-Hermione ha vuelto unos días a casa con Jean.- comentó el rubio entre trago y trago.

-Lo sé.- dejo escapar Snape. Lucius lo miró con las cejas levantadas por la sorpresa.

-Ella me lo dijo.- terminó el moreno.

-¿Y desde cuándo tienes tú confianza con mi hija?-

-¿Y desde cuándo la llamas tú "Hermione" y "mi hija"?- Lucius rió.

-Ni una vez en tu maldita vida me has contestado directamente a una pregunta sobre ti…- Severus sonrió antes de beber una vez más y pasarle la bebida a su amigo.

-Jean no quiere que vaya a conocerla por ahora.- siguió el rubio.

-Es normal, ahora deben hablar ellas. Ya habrá tiempo para que la conozcas.-

-mmh…-

A los pocos minutos, Severus lo miró. Lucius tenía los ojos clavados en la nada, pensativo.

-¿Cómo va todo en tu casa?-

-Mi querida mujercita está insoportable.-

-¿Narcissa insoportable? ¡No me digas!- dijo con un fingido aire de sorpresa el profesor.

Lucius le lanzó una mirada envenenada, aunque su media sonrisa le quitaba gran seriedad a sus ojos.

-Ya casi nunca duermo en la mansión. Ahora que Jean se separó de su marido duermo a diario con ella. Narcissa está como loca.-

-¿Celosa? ¿Y desde cuándo?- ahora había sorpresa verdadera en los ojos negros.

Malfoy bufó. -Desde hace unos meses, ¿quién entiende a esa mujer?- Snape suspiró. –En fin… ¿Y tú qué?- siguió el rubio mirándolo.

Una inconsciente sonrisa iluminó el rostro del profesor de pociones. Lucius levantó las cejas divertido. -Cuéntame ya.-

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? No tengo nada que contarte.- dijo Snape completamente serio de nuevo. Pero su amigo, que al fin y al cabo lo conocía, lo había visto una milésima de segundo ruborizado. ¿Snape? Sí. Esto era algo gordo.

-Por una vez. Se tú el que me cuenta algo. Las cosas se llevan mejor entre dos que entre uno. ¿Quién es?- le preguntó con seguridad.

Snape sonrió travieso. Está bien, a ver cuanto le dura la tranquilidad.

-Hermione Granger.- le contestó. El rostro de Lucius empalideció varios tonos de repente, se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta, a los seis o siete segundos empezó a reír nervioso.

Snape lo miró levantando una ceja y la risa de Lucius se apagó al instante. Su cara perdió el poco color que conservaba.

-Mierda Severus.- fue lo único que le salió. Snape se quedó mirándolo.

-Por Merlin… qué es mi hija. Que tiene dieciséis años…-

-Dieciocho.- corrigió automáticamente su amigo. –La que tenía dieciséis cuando empezaste a acosarla era Jean.- añadió con seria picardía.

-Bueno igual da.- contestó enfadado Lucius.

-Joder…- siguió Lucius todavía con los ojos muy abiertos. –Hasta para contarme cosas tuyas me dejas sin saber que decir.- intentó sonreír, pero el shock era demasiado grande.

Snape le dio una palmada en la espalda y levantó la botella.

-Por lo extraña que es la vida.- le dijo bebiendo y pasándosela. El rubio bebió.

-¿No habréis hecho nada?- preguntó Malfoy mirándolo. –No.- se apresuró a decirle al ver que abría a la boca. –Mejor no me lo cuentes…-

Se quedaron cayados unos instantes.

-¿La quieres?-

-Con toda mi alma.-

-Joder… ¿Te quiere?-

-Sí Lucius. Nos queremos los dos.- Lucius movió su varita e hizo aparecer otra botella.

-Pues si no hay más remedio. Os doy mi bendición.-

-No te la estaba pidiendo Malfoy.- Lucius no le hizo caso y siguió hablando mientras descorchaba la botella nueva.

-Pero como me entere de que le haces daño… te juro que te mato.- Snape rió, y segundos más tarde el rubio se le unió, y le revolvió el pelo haciendo caso omiso la mirada amenazante que Severus le echó mientras lo hacía.

-Por Jean y Hermione Granger, amigo. Porque intentamos evitarlo, pero nos robaron el corazón.- brindó Lucius.

-Yo no intenté evitarlo.- respondió divertido el moreno.

-Deja de fastidiarme y bebe.- le espetó el rubio irritado.

…………………………………………………………………….

Las chicas del brindis se levantaron temprano, y se pusieron a preparar le desayuno. La noche anterior, Hermione había dicho que estaba dispuesta a conocer a Lucius. Pero habían decidido pasar unos días solas y juntas antes de el encuentro.

Ya habían agotado el tema de Jean, y ahora, después de hablar de las clases y las prácticas de la joven Griffindor, le tocó el interrogatorio de su vida personal. Lo típico, ¿algún novio?

Jean, esperando la respuesta habitual de su hija de poner los ojos en blanco y decirle que no quería novios, casi deja caer el plato que sujetaba por la extrañeza de ver a la chica sonrojada. Dejo escapar un gritito de emoción y su hija sonrió.

-¿Qué?- dijo la muchacha al ver que su madre no dejaba de mirarla.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Jean con la ilusión de una niña pequeña.

Hermione rió sin poder evitarlo. ¡Que tontería ponerse así! ,pensaba mientras sentía su cara arder.

-He conocido a alguien. Bueno en realidad no lo he conocido ahora, ya lo conocía desde hace años, lo que quiero decir que es ahora cuando…- dijo Hermione rápidamente ruborizándose al no terminar la frase.

Jean rió a su vez, y con ojos brillantes le fue preguntando detalles.

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-¿Tenemos que empezar por esa pregunta?-

-¡Oh! Está bien… ¿Va a tu curso?-

-Pues prefiero contestar a la del nombre. Severus, se llama Severus.-

-Severus…- repitió su madre, Hermione se puso nerviosa, quizá se acordara de él y lo descubriera demasiado pronto, sin embargo, al oír el final de la frase, volvió a respirar. -Suena interesante…-

-A ver ¿De qué color es su pelo?-

-Negro.-

-¿Y lo tiene largo o corto?-

-Por medio cuello.-

-¿Sus ojos?-

-Negros.-

-¿Es guapo?-

_¿Era guapo? _–A mí me gusta.-

-No sé, ¿Qué le gusta? ¿Juega al deporte ese? ¿Al "quibich"?-

Hermione rió. -No. Y la verdad no me lo imagino jugando al quidditch…-

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Jean divertida.

-No sé, no le pega…- Hermione volvió a reír al imaginarlo.

-¿Qué le gusta entonces?-

-Pues leer, preparar pociones, pasear… no sé.- _Descartados Harry o Ron._ Pensó Jean.

-Bueno, ya le toca el turno a la pregunta de antes. ¿Va a tu curso?-

Hermione enrojeció de nuevo. –No…-

Jean levantó una ceja. –Entonces es más pequeño, porque tú estás en el último curso.-

-En realidad no…-

-¿Ha repetido?-

-En Hogwarts no se repite mamá…- explicó Hermione mirando al suelo.

Entonces súbitamente Jean recordó algo. (Llamaban a la puerta, y un hombre alto, de piel cetrina y pelo muy negro entró seguido de una mujer muy estirada con aspecto severo. -La profesora McGonagall es la jefa de la casa de su hija Hermione, y el profesor Snape es el jefe de la casa de Draco.- decía el director Dumbledore. Hermione tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y jugueteaba con las manos. Mientras se preguntaba qué le ocurriría, empezó a hablar profesor Snape y Jean vio como la cara de Hermione enrojecía.)

-¿Cómo se apellida?- preguntó rápidamente su madre. Hermione supo que había recordado.

-Snape…- susurró la chica cruzando los dedos porque su madre entendiera.

-¡Era el profesor moreno que vimos en el despacho de Dumbledore!-

-Sí.- Hermione la miró tristemente, esperando que se enfadara, pero la respuesta de Jean la sorprendió.

-Entonces Sí era guapo, ¡me mentiste!- le sonrió su madre mientras la guiaba para que se sentaran en el sofá.

-¿Me cuentas tu historia?- le sonrió de nuevo cuando estuvieron cómodas.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron, y sonrió ampliamente antes de contarle cómo había pasado todo, de ser un profesor que la dejaba completamente indiferente, a estar perdidamente enamorada de él.

Lo mejor fue, que su madre la entendió, le aconsejó. Y, lo más importante para Hermione, es que, igual que hizo ella la noche anterior, tras asegurarse de que era amor, Jean la apoyó incondicionalmente.

………………………………………………………………..


	21. Chapter 21

Al día siguiente Hermione tenía que volver a Hogwarts. Ella y su madre se miraban al espejo con impaciencia. Era una locura, una completa locura, pero estaba hecho.

Lucius quería conocer a su hija, Severus quería conocer a Jean, así que los habían citado a los dos a la vez. Vendrían a cenar esa misma noche.

En casa de Lucius, Snape y él, estaban sentados esperando que se acercara la hora. De vez en cuando Lucius se levantaba y empezaba a retocarse el pelo, a estirarse la túnica…, hasta que con un desesperado: "¡Estás bien! ¡Deja ya de mirarte y siéntate que me pones nervioso!" Snape lo devolvía al sillón.

-Qué humor tenemos ¿eh? Cualquiera te aguanta cuando estás nervioso.-

-Si no te movieras tanto no estaría…-

-Amo Lucius, la hora ha llegado.- dijo una vocecita aguda. Los dos hombres se levantaron de un respingo.

Lucius con la cara ligeramente verde y Severus con el ceño fruncido, salieron de la mansión para desaparecerse.

Hermione y Jean se dieron la vuelta divertidas cuando escucharon dos detonaciones en el pasillo y llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Qué formalidad!- susurró Jean, Hermione rió también en voz baja.

Los hombres pasaron, durante un incómodo segundo los cuatro se quedaron mirándose sin saber que hacer.

Al momento, Snape se acercó y le dio un corto beso a Hermione en los labios, bajo la mirada evaluadora de Jean, y un "¡Mierda Severus!" susurrado con impaciencia por Lucius. Pasaron la prueba y los otros les imitaron, Severus no pareció incomodarse, pero Hermione se sintió rara.

Luego, continuando el incómodo momento, Jean le dio un solo beso en la mejilla a Severus, -Hola. ¿Qué tal?- Y Lucius le dio otro a Hermione. -Hola…- ¿Debía llamarla "hija"?

Poco a poco, mientras se sentaban y empezaban a cenar, el ambiente se fue relajando un tanto. Hermione y Jean lo llevaban bien, pues estaba claro que Lucius era el amante de Jean/ Padre desaparecido de Hermione, y que Severus era el ¿Novio? De Hermione demasiado mayor pare ella que buscaba la aceptación de Jean.

En cambio entre ellos las cosas eran más confusas, Hermione como hija de Lucius o como pareja de Severus, Jean como amante de Luius o como suegra de Severus.

La noche fue pasando. Jean intentaba averiguar más cosas de Snape, se estaban llevando muy bien. Lucius se volvía extrovertido cuando preguntaba a Hermione por la relación con su amigo, pero en cuanto la muchacha le decía algo y él recordaba que era su hija, se cortaba.

Severus a ratos trataba de ayudar a Malfoy con como tratar a la chica, y a ratos hablaba con Jean, que era una mujer muy agradable. Hermione trataba de conocer a su padre, el problema es que ella había fusionado tranquilamente el Lucius del que le habían hablado su madre y Severus, pero él no parecía encontrar la forma correcta de tratarla.

-No tienes que comportarte como un padre, yo ya he tenido uno, que me preguntaba por los estudios, me daba consejos, me cuidó y me crió. No busco eso en ti Lucius, solo quiero conocerte como adultos que somos.- terminó por decirle Hermione.

Severus y Jean se quedaron callados, y los tres miraron a Lucius que al final sonrió aliviado ciertamente.

-Está bien Hermione.- le dijo y a partir de ese momento la conversación fue mucho más fluida.

La noche acabó mucho mejor de lo que empezó, cuando las dos parejas se despidieron de nuevo con un beso, ya nadie se incomodó demasiado. Y cuando al fin Severus y Lucius se fueron, de nuevo por la puerta, y los oyeron desaparecer en el pasillo, las dos se abrazaron, prueba uno superada.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Severus estaba sentado en el sillón de su habitación, el fuego encendido aunque hacía calor. Las llamas cambiaron de color y al momento apareció Hermione cubierta de hollín.

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts.- le sonrió él.

Hermione se apuntó a si misma con la varia y al momento estaba limpia. Se lanzó a sus brazos. -¡Hola!- Snape la besó.

-Sobrevivimos los cuatro. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?-

Hermione rió.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucius estaba ya acostado en su cama, Narcissa dormía.

Había conocido a su hija, pero no del modo en que él esperaba, aunque como dijo ella, el papel de padre hijo ya lo tenían cubierto, ella tenía su padre, Paul, él tenía a su hijo, Draco. Aunque no fueran biológicos, los tenían como si lo fueran.

Por otro lado, ver a Severus enamorado se le antojaba de lo más extraño. Se alegraba de que fuera feliz, pero no se lo imaginaba contándole sus líos amorosos como él le contaba los suyos. Aunque lo más seguro es que Snape no se comportara del mismo modo, era un hombre más reservado. La verdad es que los dos eran muy distintos aunque se llevaran tan bien.

Sonrió a la oscuridad, se alegró de que hubiera hecho buenas migas con Jean. Jean. La echaba de menos. Sigilosamente salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

A la media hora, se metía en otra cama completamente distinta y se abrazaba a Jean, que medio dormida lo miró y le sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le susurró acariciándole el pelo.

-Me hacías mucha falta.- Jean hizo amago de incorporarse, pero Lucius la abrazó y la acomodó sobre él.

-Shh… duerme.- le susurró. A los pocos segundos, ella estaba dormida de nuevo. Escuchando al fin su respiración acompasada, él fue cayendo dormido también.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Un mes pasó, acabó el curso y de nuevo Hermione se encontró a Draco en el expreso de Hogwarts que los llevaba de vuelta a casa. La muchacha se le quedó mirando.

-Aparta de mi camino Granger.- dijo el chico empujándola. Hermione lo dejó pasar. Ese muchachito engreído y desagradable era sangre de su sangre, pensó. Se quedó allí varios minutos más meditando. La última vez, Lucius la había defendido de su esposa cuando esta la amenazó por atacar a Draco. Ahí aún no debía saber que ella era su hija.

Al fin, abrió la puerta que tenía en frente y pasó. Severus le sonrió.

-Cuánto has tardado.- le dijo mientras ella se sentaba en frente.

-Me crucé con Draco.- Snape comprendió y la dejó que volviera a perderse en sus pensamientos durante el rato que ella quiso.

Tras varios minutos más de silencio, Hermione levantó la cabeza y le sonrió, él le devolvió el gesto.

-Me alegro que vengas a casa unos días.-

-¿Seguro que no le importa a tu madre?- dejó escapar él, todavía no estaba del todo seguro de que era bienvenido.

-¿Bromeas? Mi madre está encantada. Le caíste muy bien.- Él sonrió.

-Debe ser la primera persona que se lleva buena impresión nada más conocerme.- La chica rió.

Llegaron a la estación, la situación fue extraña. Draco pasó por delante de ella con la cabeza bien alta y se colocó entre Lucius y Narcissa.

Hermione miró de reojo a su padre, igual que Jean, pero no podían saludarle. Los tres Malfoy salieron de la barrera. Entonces Snape salió del tren acercándose a ellas.

Muchos estudiantes se quedaron mirando curiosos la escena. El temido profesor de pociones saludando afectuosamente a una mujer, para a continuación marcharse con ella y con la amiga de Harry Potter, de la que iba cogido.

……………………………………………………………………


	22. Chapter 22

**Gracias a los reviews anónimos que no puedo contestar. Y también a los que si puedo contestar por supuesto…**

…………………………………………………………………………

Lucius las miró sin que su mujer se diera cuenta. Hermione y Jean ni siquiera lo miraban. Bueno, no podía tomárselo a mal, eso es lo que habían acordado.

Cruzó la barrera acompañado de ellos, su familia. Su familia… ¿Por qué se sentía entonces terriblemente solo?

Narcissa lo observaba de reojo, él no tardó en darse cuenta y, con gran esfuerzo, esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal tu último curso en Hogwarts?- preguntó a Draco. El muchacho sonrió con superioridad.

-Perfecto. Las notas llegarán a mitad de agosto, pero ya he recibido felicitaciones de todos mis profesores.-

-Y si ha sido tan perfecto ¿por qué no te han dado el premio al mejor alumno?- preguntó Narcissa. El rostro del chico se sonrosó ligeramente.

-Se lo dieron a Granger.- contestó amargamente.

Narcissa bufó. -Entonces no es culpa tuya, sino del viejo defensor de muggles que tienes por director.-

Draco sonrió. -Es cierto. Siempre le tuvo preferencia, por Griffindor, por amiga de Potter y por sangre sucia.-

Lucius, que por un segundo, orgulloso de Hermione y de Draco, se había permitido ignorar el comentario de su esposa, no pudo hacerlo mismo con el de su hijo.

-No me gusta que la llames así.- dejó escapar. Narcissa lo miraba con los ojos como platos.

-No veo porque no debo hacerlo si es lo que es. Una mugrienta hija de sucios muggles.- repuso Draco. Lucius le pegó una torta, y Narcissa se tapó la boca.

Ninguno de los tres volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron a la mansión. Durante la cena solo comentaron lo estrictamente necesario, luego Draco pidió permiso y se encerró en su habitación.

Lucius lo miró mientras se marchaba y se sintió mal. El chico no tenía la culpa, ellos lo habían educado así. Se levantó de la mesa para ir tras él, pero Narcissa lo tomó por el brazo.

-Lo que hiciste antes fue una estupidez, de acuerdo. Pero ahora no vayas a disculparte, sino te perderá el respeto. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- Su marido se desprendió fríamente de ella.

-No Narcissa. Eres tú la que no entiende nada.- le espetó. A continuación se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto de Draco.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione y Snape estaban en el sofá. La joven estaba descalza y apoyaba los pies encima de las rodillas de él. En frente de ellos, en un sillón verde, estaba Jean medio tumbada. Los tres estaban hablando animadamente aunque cada vez más dormidos, ya era tarde.

-Yo creo que me acuesto ya.- declaró Jean. Un segundo más tarde Hermione se tapaba la boca para ocultar un gran bostezo.

-Creo que tu hija se une a la idea.- rió Severus.

-Bueno, pues vamos a recoger esto y nos vamos a dormir.- dijo la madre levantándose y empezando a recoger los platos de la cena.

-No por favor, permíteme.- dijo él moviendo la varita, a los dos minutos todo estaba ordenado y limpio.

Jean le guiño un ojo a Hermione fingiendo que Snape no la veía. La joven rió.

Hora de dormir. Severus se metió en el cuarto de Hermione, pero para su sorpresa a los pocos segundos Hermione y su madre entraron en la habitación tras él. Un silencio incómodo llenó el lugar.

-¿No piensas dejarle ni un ladito de cama a mi hija?- rió Jean. Severus se sonrojó violentamente.

-¡Oh! No pensé… Pensé que vosotras querríais…- intentó explicarse.

-¡Bienvenido al siglo veinte!- gritó Jean levantando los brazos. -Venga ya hombre, somos adultos. No hay ningún problema en que durmáis juntos, en serio.- agregó dulcificando el tono al ver que la situación era realmente embarazosa para él.

Su hija la miró sonriendo y Jean salió del dormitorio aguantando la risa. _Todo un caballero…_ rió para sí estando ya sola en su cama.

Hermione y Snape quedaron a solas. Él todavía estaba ruborizado, y la chica sonrió mientras susurraba un hechizo para agrandar la cama y se tumbaba a su lado.

-Gracias, pero ya has visto que no hay ningún problema.- le dijo antes de besarlo.

-Tu madre debe pensar que soy un antiguo.-

-A mí me ha parecido muy respetuoso.-

-Gracias.- dijo entonces él.

-Pero no pensarías que yo iba a dormir con mi madre teniéndote puerta con puerta.- susurró ella.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí.- susurró él.

-Y yo.- contestó ella deslizando la mano bajo su pijama mientras pronunciaba un encantamiento para insonorizar la habitación.

Snape rió y se colocó sobre ella para empezar a besarla.

………………………………………………………………………

Jean ya acostada miraba al techo, no conseguía dormir. Le hacía falta él, le hacía falta Lucius. Se dio la vuelta y miró a la ventana.

Ahora en verano no podrían verse tan a menudo, pues Draco estaba en a casa. Alargó la mano y cogió el espejo.

"Buenas noches."

Lucius sonrió a la oscuridad mientras leía el mensaje de ella. La extrañaba tanto…

Salió de la cama con el espejo en la mano y se asomó al balcón. Narcissa roncó una vez entre sueño y sueño.

A los pocos segundos, Lucius volvió a meterse entre las sábanas.

"Buenas noches Jean."

Jean sonrió a la nada y, sabiendo que él le había contestado, se quedó al fin dormida.

……………………………………………………………………….


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione se despertó. La sábana estaba arrugada dibujando la figura de sus cuerpos desnudos. Su pelo estaba mucho más desordenado que de costumbre y rizos castaños se extendían traviesos sobre la almohada, sobre el cuello de ella y parte del cuerpo de él.

Lo miró, su pelo negro estaba perfectamente peinado, Hermione suspiró y volvió a acomodarse en su pecho escuchando la relajada respiración, que a los pocos minutos se volvió entrecortada antes de cambiar a un ritmo normal.

-Buenos días.- lo saludó sin mirarlo todavía.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba despierto?- sonó la voz somnolienta de él. Hermione se encogió de hombros y se incorporó para darle un beso. Severus sonrió.

Estaba preciosa recién levantada. -Me gusta cuando sonríes, hasta este año no te había visto sonreír.- le dijo ella sonriéndole a su vez.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía motivos para sonreír.- Habló más para él mismo que para ella. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared.

Hermione se preguntó en que estaría pensando. ¿En otra mujer? A penas sabía nada de la vida de él. Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma, pero el tenía una vida entera, antes de saber siquiera de la existencia de ella.

Severus la miraba, la chica estaba pensativa, y se moría por saber en que pensaba pero prefirió no interrumpirla, por fin ella lo miró, iba a preguntarle algo.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- preguntó.

No se esperaba esa pregunta, y se quedó callado unos segundos.

-Bueno si no quieres contármelo…- se apresuró a decir ella ruborizándose. Igual le había molestado.

-No, claro que no me importa decírtelo, sólo me sorprendió la pregunta. Cumplí treinta y ocho en enero.- Se quedó mirándola ¿Era demasiado mayor para ella?

-Nos llevamos veinte años.- comentó ella pensando en que, entonces, él tendría treinta y uno el año en que ella entró a Hogwarts.

-Podría ser tu padre.- dijo él. Hermione lo miró. ¿A que venía eso?, ¡Oh!

-¡Piensas que te lo pregunto porque me importa la edad!- dijo ella señalándolo con el dedo al comprender.

-Soy muy mayor para ti…-

-Tonterías. Yo ya sabía que eras mayor que yo, solo quería saber cuanto exactamente. ¿Qué día?- sonrió ella.

-¿Qué día qué?-

-Qué día de enero. ¿Cuándo cumples años?-

-¿Vas a prepararme una fiesta sorpresa?- dijo él levantando una ceja. Parecía una clase. _Se siente incómodo._ Pensó Hermione.

-El nueve.- acabó por decirle. La joven sonrió.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Jean estaba sentada en la mesa del salón con una taza de café, tenía el pelo recogido y un pijama blanco y leía el periódico. La puerta de enfrente se abrió y les sonrió a Hermione y a Severus que acababan de levantarse.

-¡Buenos días! Hay café en la cocina.-

-¡Hola mamá!-

-Buenos días Jean.-

Los dos se metieron en la cocina, y al ratito volvieron con sus respectivas tazas. La negra túnica de Snape, que ya estaba completamente vestido, contrastaba con las dos mujeres en pijama.

-Si quieres algo más cómodo que ponerte, creo que hay alguna ropa de Paul aquí y esta tarde podemos comprar alguna cosa.- le dijo Jean pensando en lo incómoda que debía ser aquella rígida vestimenta.

-No gracias, estoy cómodo así, es la costumbre.- sonrió él. Jean lo miró como sin creerse lo que oía pero dejó de insistir.

Terminaron de desayunar y Jean se levantó de la mesa, tenía que pasarse por la clínica para recoger las fichas de sus pacientes, pronto se independizarían Paul y ella, iban a vender la clínica en común y con el dinero harían dos pequeñas, una para cada uno.

-Mamá yo iré a por las fichas. Tú quédate aquí con Severus. Tengo que hablar con papá.- dijo Hermione. Jean la miró.

-Voy a decirle que estoy contigo.- añadió mirando a Snape. Jean y él se miraron dudosos pero Hermione volvió a hablar.

-Paul es mi padre, tiene derecho a saber.-

-Lo que tú decidas hija. Tienes derecho a contarle por supuesto.- terminó diciendo su madre.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- se ofreció Snape.

-No, prefiero decírselo yo sola. ¿Si me dice que quiere conocerte…?- empezó a decir Hermione, pero se calló dudosa.

-Claro que sí. Si fuera mi hija, yo querría conocerlo.- dijo él con determinación. Hermione le sonrió agradecida y se metió en el cuarto para vestirse.

Snape y Jean se miraron de nuevo pero no dijeron nada, por fin Hermione salió completamente arreglada y con cara de "Allá voy. ¡Desearme suerte!", le dio un abrazo a su madre, un beso en los labios a Severus y se desapareció.

-¿Crees que él lo entenderá?- preguntó Snape.

-Siempre ha sido muy comprensivo…- dijo evasiva ella.

-¿Crees que lo entenderá?- repitió él.

-No.- contestó Jean sinceramente.

-Entiendo.-

Los dos se quedaron callados unos momentos. Luego, también en silencio, recogieron las tazas sin magia, así se tardaba más. Por fin se sentaron de nuevo alrededor de la mesa.

-¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Hermione?-

Jean lo miró, y al momento rió. Ese hombre era estupendo.

-El diecinueve de Septiembre y cumple diecinueve.- él le sonrió.

En ese momento, se oyó un breve murmullo en el cuarto de Jean, y esta se levantó. A los pocos segundos salió con el espejo de Lucius en la mano y suspiró.

-Lucius tampoco puede venir hoy.- Se dejó caer en el sofá. Severus la miró, quería decirle que podía confiar en él, que se desahogara, pero a penas la conocía todavía.

-No sabéis la suerte que tenéis de poder estar juntos.- siguió ella. Él la miró en silencio, todavía no era el momento de hablar.

-Hermione si te llama sabe que estarás. Yo lo llamo y no puede venir porque se va a pasar el día a Rusia, ni más ni menos.- _Un segundo más. _Pensó Snape.

-Con la estirada de su mujer y el estúpido de su hijo...-

-Yo nunca entendí como hacía para aguantar a Narcissa.- comentó él.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó ella ansiosa.

Se pasaron la siguiente media hora criticando a Narcissa Malfoy. Jean acabó tan animada que acabó contándole a Severus toda su historia con Lucius.

Le contó cómo se sentía. E incluso le lloró, mientras le contaba cosas que no se reconocía ni a sí misma. Que estaba completamente enamorada de Lucius, que tenía miedo de que él no lo estuviera tanto, que quería que él dejase a su familia por ella, pero que no se atrevía a pedírselo, que sufría cada noche que no lo tenía.

Él la escuchaba paciente, la tranquilizaba cuando se agobiaba más de la cuenta pero sin ser pesado. Le dijo que Lucius era su amigo y que sabía que la quería. Que por supuesto él la prefería a ella antes que a Narcissa pero que no era todo tan sencillo. Le dijo que disfrutara lo que tenía.

Al final Jean dejó de llorar y lo miró algo avergonzada, pero la verdad es que sentía que podía confiar en ese hombre.

-Hermione ha escogido bien.-

Severus se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, no llevaba demasiado bien los elogios, ella sonrió.

Snape se levantó nervioso de pronto.

-Hermione está viniendo. ¿Cómo le habrá ido con Paul?-

-¿Cómo sabes que…?-

Hermione apareció en ese instante.

-La siento.- respondió él mientras se acercaba sonriendo a la chica, que venía resplandeciente.

-Paul dice que estará encantado de conocerte. He quedado mañana con él.- Snape sonrió, pero Jean la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ha dicho que lo conocerá, así sin más?- le preguntó.

Hermione se puso nerviosa de pronto, y Snape se asustó de nuevo.

-Sí.- dijo Hermione en voz baja.

-¿Le has dicho quien era él? ¿Su edad? ¿Cómo lo conociste?- preguntó hábilmente Jean.

-No. Eso no lo he dicho…- contestó la muchacha.

-Uff… pues suerte hija mía…- dijo Jean andando hacia la cocina, con gesto de impaciencia.

Severus casi sonrió al verla marcharse, había puesto cara de Lucius, pero la realidad le vino encima como un jarro de agua fría.

Al día siguiente iba a conocer a su suegro, que no sabía nada todavía.

-Hermione…-

-Lo sé, déjame, no pude decírselo.- él suspiró y la chica lo miró. -Es que parecía tan emocionado cuando le dije que salía con alguien…-

-Bueno… Mañana se lo diremos.- dijo él serio y con la mirada perdida.

-Mañana se lo diremos.- contestó ella con la misma cara de circunstancias.

………………………………………………………………………..


	24. Chapter 24

Lucius, Narcissa y Draco acababan de volver a la mansión Malfoy.

Durante la cena todo fueron risas y frases agradables, pero en cuanto pasaron la puerta del dormitorio Lucius y Narcissa perdieron las máscaras. Con cara de aburrido él se metió en la cama, ella lo miraba.

-Voy a salir mañana.- informó a su esposa.

-¡Un día entero sin ver a tu amante era demasiado ¿no?!- gritó ella.

-Haz el favor de no gritar, te escuchará Draco.- dijo él imitando el tono de ella cuando le decía que guardara las formas ante el chico.

-¡No te atrevas a burlarte de mí!- gritó antes de pegarle.

Lucius se llevó la mano a la mejilla y sin decir nada se dio la vuelta en la cama.

Narcissa, fuera de sí por su indiferencia, empezó a darle puñetazos en la espalda y acabó llorando desconsolada.

Él no hacía nada, se estaba acostumbrando a los ataques de histeria. Tras unos largos minutos ella se cansó de llorar y de pegarle; Lucius pensó que por fin se dormía, pero repentinamente la mano de ella se metió por dentro del pantalón de su pijama.

-¡¿Qué…?!- Empezó a gritar él, pero ella le besó ahogando sus palabras y se subió encima suya. Lucius la agarró por las muñecas apartándola.

-¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?!- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Eres mi marido!- gritó ella intentando besarlo de nuevo. Él se la quitó de encima con brusquedad y extrema facilidad, no tenía mucha fuerza.

-No vuelvas a tocarme.- le dijo fríamente y salió de la habitación.

Narcissa salió detrás de él, bajó las escaleras corriendo y lo vio salir por la puerta, cuando llegó a los jardines él había desaparecido.

-Mierda… ¡Mierda Lucius! ¡¿A dónde has ido maldito?!- Narcissa cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar y a gritar. Al poco tiempo el elfo doméstico salió aterrorizado al jardín.

-Ama, amita. Señora, vamos para dentro… El amo ha dicho que volverá mañana…-

-¡Suéltame criatura miserable!- gritó ella dándole una patada al elfo, que rodó varios metros por la hierba.

El elfo doméstico se levantó con dificultad agarrándose las costillas. -El amo ha ordenado que usted se acostara.- gritó nervioso. Ella lloraba y no lo escuchaba, pero la criatura insistía tirándole del camisón y repitiendo una y otra vez que Lucius le había ordenado acostarla. Al fin ella se cansó de luchar y se metió en su dormitorio, donde empezó a beber.

Desde la ventana de su cuarto, Draco había visto cómo su padre se marchaba y cómo su madre gritaba. _¿Qué habría pasado esta vez?_

Él sabía que no todo era perfecto tan perfecto entre ellos como insistían en hacerle creer, pero hasta ahora nunca los había visto discutir así, algo muy gordo debía haber hecho su padre.

………………………………………………………………………..

Jean ya estaba acostada cuando apareció Lucius. Se metió en la cama y empezó a besarla apasionadamente. Ella tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa Lucius? ¿Qué ha pasado?- Él se aferraba a ella.

-No quiero volver a casa. Narcissa intentó… intentó acostarse conmigo. Y no puedo soportarlo Jean. Yo quiero estar contigo, y no pude. ¿Por qué ahora después de tanto tiempo? Si nunca antes intentó tocarme…- Jean sabía que en ese momento debía consolarlo, no preguntar, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Dirás que hace mucho tiempo, no que nunca intentó tocarte, vosotros antes os acostabais.-

-No, nunca, nunca antes.- Lucius lloraba y siguió hablando sin caer en que había dicho algo extraño para ella. -Odio la vida con ella Jean. Es insoportable, todo una mentira, siempre fingiendo. Estoy harto de sus desprecios. Estoy harto de fingir que nos queremos ante Draco. Estoy cansado de no verte a ti. Odio a Narcissa, odio mi vida.-

Jean lo acunó y lo dejó llorar hasta que él se quedó dormido en sus brazos. Mil preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente, tantas, que cuando él se dio la vuelta entre sueños y la soltó, no pudo evitar salir de la habitación y llamar a la puerta de al lado.

-Severus…- susurró.

El mago le abrió la puerta con cara de dormido y en pijama. Pero cuando vio la cara de agobio de ella se despertó un poco, y los dos fueron para la cocina. Con dos tazas de café se sentaron en la mesa, Jean empezó a contarle en susurros, pero él lanzó un hechizo hacia la puerta y le habló en tono normal.

-Cuéntame.- le dijo bebiendo un sorbo de café. -He hecho un hechizo silenciador, no nos oyen.-

-Lucius está aquí.-

-Creí que hoy no podía venir.-

-Y yo. Pero ha llegado llorando, y diciendo que odia su vida, que no quiere volver a su casa.- Contó ella. Lo miró pero él no dijo nada, no era eso lo que ella quería contarle, eso podría esperar al día siguiente, no era un asunto de las tres de la mañana.

-Y Severus…- él sonrió para animarla a seguir hablando.-Ha dicho algo que… Creo que no se ha dado cuanta y a lo mejor es una tontería o estaba confundido… Pero ha dicho que Narcissa y él nunca, en fin que nunca han hecho el amor.- Jean enrojeció.

-Y digo yo, que eso no es posible ¿verdad?- preguntó rápidamente. Severus no contestó inmediatamente, sino que suspiró y la miró.

-Es cierto Jean. Nunca han mantenido relaciones.-

- Pero eso no tiene sentido, porque entonces el niño no habría podido nacer.-

-Vas a enterarte de todas formas así que te lo diré. Lucius no te lo reconocerá en circunstancias normales, es demasiado cumplido. Draco no es hijo de Lucius.- Jean abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Cumplido?- preguntó.

-Sí. Prometió casarse con ella y cuidar del niño fingiendo que era hijo de ellos.-

-Por eso me dejó, por eso Hermione y Draco tienen la misma edad… Pero ¿por qué hizo algo así? No le debía nada a ella.-

-A ella no, pero al padre de Draco sintió que sí.- Jean lo miró sin comprender. -Era su hermano, que ya estaba casado cuando Narcissa quedó embarazada. El matrimonio de Lucius y ella fue un acuerdo entre las dos familias.-

-¿Por no… deshonrar a Narcissa o algo así? ¿Eso no dejó de pasar en la edad media?- Preguntó Jean horrorizada.

Severus rió. -No Jean, entre las antiguas familias de magos sangre limpia, es decir, que durante generaciones y generaciones solo han tenido hijos magos, sigue siendo así.- explicó amargamente.

Jean suspiró. -Dios mío…- Severus asintió.

………………………………………………………………………..

A la mañana siguiente Lucius despertó temprano y vio a Jean tumbada a su lado, con cuidado de no despertarla se levantó con una sonrisa radiante. Se sentía libre.

Iba a dejar a Narcissa, estaba seguro de ello. Iba a dejarla y esa misma tarde hablaría con Jean para que se casaran.

Se apareció en la mansión. Draco y su esposa estaban sentados en la mesa del desayuno. Las ojeras de los dos contrastaban con el rostro resplandeciente de Lucius.

-Tenemos que hablar.- declaró. Narcissa miró a Draco y este hizo amago de levantarse, pero Lucius le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Los tres.- Narcissa quitó todo rastro de enfado de su cara y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-No aguanto más esta situación.- dijo, la boca de Narcissa se abrió varios centímetros.

-Draco, te hemos hecho creer durante toda u vida que la relación de tu madre y mía era perfecta, que nos amábamos, eso no es cierto.- Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero las palabras de Draco la dejaron sin habla.

-Lo sé.- dijo el chico. Lucius lo miró orgulloso.

-Ya lo suponía.- le sonrió, pero el muchacho lo miró con odio.

-Yo ya sabía que este matrimonio no tenía futuro, pero durante toda tu vida, Draco, me he esforzado, he aguantado, porque quería criarte en una familia entera, no rota. Pero creo que ya has crecido, y ya no necesitas que te disfracemos los problemas reales para que todo te parezca perfecto.-

-Así que Narcissa, sabiendo que él está criado, no te debo nada, y no tengo porque soportarte ni un día más. Por supuesto podéis seguir viviendo en esta mansión, que os pagaré, igual que pagaré la comida y vuestros gastos. No soy un mounstro. Pero yo me voy.-

-¿Por qué ahora?- preguntó Draco.

-Me he enamorado.-

-¿Cómo que te has enamorado? ¿De quién? Todas las mujeres de sangre limpia que están solteras tienen como mínimo treinta años menos que tú.- volvió a preguntar fríamente.

-¡Me dejas por una niña!- gritó Narcissa.

-No, te dejo porque, como ya he dicho, no te soporto y ya no te debo nada.- le contestó Lucius antes de volver a mirar a Draco.

-Es Jean Granger, la madre de Hermione Granger.- Draco empalideció, y Narcissa rió.

-Es mentira ¿verdad?- gritó la mujer fuera de sí.

-No. Es cierto.-

-¡Una Muggle!- grito ella. Narcissa y Draco escupieron con idéntico gesto en el suelo.

-¿Y qué pasa con el padre de Granger?- preguntó Draco sin creerse todavía lo que estaba pasando.

-Yo soy el padre de Hermione.-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Draco fuera de sí. Tuvo que sentarse porque se mareaba, pero en seguida se levantó y cogió a Lucius por el cuello de la túnica.

-¡Dime que esa asquerosa sangre sucia no es mi hermana!-

-Lo es.-

-No, por supuesto que no lo es hijo.- dijo la voz fría y profundamente cargada de desprecio de Narcissa.

-Narcissa…- empezó Lucius.

-¡Tú vete! ¿No dijiste que te ibas? ¡Vete! ¡Vete traidor!- le gritó, luego miró a Draco.

-No es tu hermana, querido, porque este bastardo no es tu padre.- -Tu verdadero padre es Flabius Malfoy.- El muchacho empalideció aún más.

-¿El tío Flabius…? ¿Qué? ¡Papá no puede ser…!- empezó a llorar.

-Tú eres mi hijo, yo te quiero. Siempre serás mi hijo.-

-¿¡Por eso nos abandonas por una muggle!? ¡Si me quisieras no me dejarías!- le gritó Draco y abrazó a su madre.

-¡No te atreverás a marcharte!- le gritó ella pensando que el chico ya había hecho que Lucius jamás se alejara.

Pero Lucius se dio la vuelta, cogió la varita y guardó en una maleta sus cosas.

-No serás capaz…- decía ella una y otra vez como si sus palabras fueran un hechizo de permanencia.

Lucius cogió su capa y se la abrochó en silencio.

-Adiós Narcissa. Lo siento hijo.

Espero que algún día lo comprendas y dejes de odiarme. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en estos años, siempre me consideraré tu padre y cuando quieras nos veremos.

Pero por una vez, quiero vivir mi vida.- dicho esto salió de la mansión, y miró como su nombre se borraba de la cancela antes de desaparecer.

………………………………………………………………….


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione y Severus se aparecieron en un pequeño almacén abandonado, y tras asegurarse que en ese momento no pasaba nadie, salieron a una calle. Tuvieron que hacerlo así para que nadie los viera aparecer, la cafetería en la que habían quedado con Paul estaba en un barrio muggle.

A través del cristal, Hermione vio a Paul sentado en una mesa leyendo. Miró a Severus nerviosa, pero rápidamente se relajó al sonreír, se veía tan extraño sin una de sus habituales túnicas negras.

Él sin embargo, tenía el ceño fruncido mientras se observaba a sí mismo en el reflejo del cristal. Esos pantalones y esa camisa, aunque negros por supuesto, lo hacían perder seguridad. No era lo mismo caminar sin su capa ondeando tras él.

En ese momento Paul vio a su hija a fuera de la cafetería. La saludó con la mano, y la chica le sonrió. _¿Pero dónde está el novio?_ Pensó Paul buscando a un joven, no había ninguno. Solo estaba Hermione y un hombre algo extraño. ¡Oh! Hermione cogía del brazo al hombre extraño y los dos entraban en la cafetería.

Al verlo caminar Paul sintió un escalofrío, parecía que se deslizaba. Miró sus ojos, oscuros, ausentes de humanidad. No le gustaba ese hombre.

Mientras Hermione se acercaba, vio la cara de su padre cambiar, primero de simpático a extrañado, cuando ella cogió a Snape del brazo, luego de extrañado a enfadado, y ahora de enfadado a ¿asustado? La chica tragó saliva, pero enseguida sonrió.

-Papá. Te presento a Severus Snape.-

-Hola señor Snape.- dijo Paul sin mirarlo. -¿Y tu novio?- Snape levantó una ceja. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía.

-Papá. Él es mi novio.-

-Es un placer señor Granger.- dijo Severus inclinando la cabeza.

Paul bufó. Pero Hermione cogió a Snape y se sentaron a la mesa. Por debajo del mantel le dio la mano para reconfortarlo.

La chica suspiró. -Sé que no te dije mucho acerca de él y lo siento. Pero quería que lo conocieras.-

-Dios mío Hermione. ¿No había chicos de tu edad que te gustaran?- Le preguntó Paul. Hermione comenzó a enfadarse, su padre nunca había sido así. Siempre fue muy agradable con las personas.

-No creo que la edad sea ningún problema papá.- le reprochó fríamente. Snape se apresuró a intervenir, él no era de esa clase de personas que se esforzaba por caer bien, pero por Hermione quería llevarse bien con Paul Granger.

-Señor Granger, sé que esto es difícil para usted.- comenzó.

-Usted no sabe nada.- Severus ignoró el comentario.

-Nunca le haría daño a su hija. La respeto profundamente y estoy totalmente enamorado de ella. No soy una mala persona, y no trato de aprovecharme ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente la amo.- explicó armándose de paciencia.

-Mire Snape. Puede que la haya engañado a ella y que haya engañado a Jean, pero conmigo no conseguirá hacer lo mismo. Yo se muy bien lo que buscan los hombres como usted de las jovencitas.-

-¡Papá!-

-Así que lo sabe muy bien. ¿No cree entonces que el que tiene un problema es usted? Debería tratarse esa tendencia a tener pensamientos enfermos, sólo porque una pareja se lleve más años de lo habitual.-

-¡Severus!-

-Es que no son precisamente seis años. ¡Por el amor de dios! ¿Qué edad tiene usted? Que un hombre como usted se fije en una niña de dieciocho, no es poco habitual, ¡Es una perversión! ¡Usted es un degenerado que…!-

-Muy bien papá. Se acabó. Nos vamos.- dijo Hermione cogiendo a Severus y levantándose.

-¡No me gustas Snape!- gritó todavía Paul antes de que cerraran la puerta y se marcharan.

-Lo siento de verdad.- decía Hermione. -No sabía que se pondría así.-

-No importa. Yo tampoco he sabido controlarme.- respondió él. Pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba muy enfadado.

-Lo siento. Él no tenía derecho a decir esas cosas.- dijo ella bajado la cabeza avergonzada por la actitud de Paul. Severus se paró y la cogió de la barbilla para que lo mirara.

-Mira Hermione, si esto sigue adelante, no será el primero que diga esa clase de cosas.

Eso tienes que saberlo. No será sólo Paul, tarde o temprano vendrían tus amigos y por supuesto el resto de la gente. A la gente le gusta mucho murmurar.

Habrá que vivir con la incomprensión de muchas personas.- hizo una pausa. -Entenderé si no te vale la pena enfrentarte a todo el mundo por estar conmigo, pero esto es así ahora, y es posible que no cambie en el futuro.- añadió mirándola fijamente.

Hermione lo miró asumiendo lo que él acababa de decir, pero finalmente sus ojos se llenaron de determinación.

-Sí me vale la pena. Te amo. Se ponga como se ponga el mundo.- Él la tomó por la cintura y la besó.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Jean acababa de llegar de la clínica, estaba realmente cansada. Soltó las llaves y se quitó los tacones, cuando los pies tocaron el frío suelo soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Hola!- Nadie contestó. Hermione y Severus todavía no habían vuelto.

Ya se disponía a meterse en la ducha cuando oyó una detonación en el salón.

-¿Hermione?- llamó. Escuchó unos pasos apresurados hacia su habitación. No era su hija, los pasos de ella eran más ligeros. Lucius entró de pronto y le dio una vuelta levantándola del suelo. Jean rió.

-Hola…- susurró antes de besarlo. -Te fuiste muy temprano esta mañana.-

-Tenia que ir a casa.- explicó él sonriendo. Jean frunció levísimamente el entrecejo al escuchar la palabra "casa". Pero Lucius rió, feliz como nunca lo había visto.

-Jean Armonie Granger- Jean lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, él se había arrodillado frente a ella, y ahora metía la mano en el bolsillo de su capa para sacar… una cajita de terciopelo verde. - ¿Querrías…?-

La frase quedó interrumpida por una lechuza que entró volando veloz por la ventana dejando caer un sobre en el regazo de Lucius.

"Carta urgente del hospital San Mungo." Decía con letras rojas.

Él la abrió con impaciencia, enfadado por la interrupción. Rompió el sello en el que una varita y un hueso se cruzaban, y desplegó el pergamino.

Su cara fue empalideciendo a medida que avanzaba en su lectura, por fin la carta cayó de sus manos, y miró a Jean con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

-Narcissa ha intentado suicidarse.-

___________________________________________________________________

**Amia: Hola! Primero que nada gracias por todos tus reviews. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta. Lo he buscado en el diccionario, y parece que la palabra "cancela" solo se utiliza en Andalucía, en España. Que es de donde soy yo. Lo que ponía en la definición es: **

"**Cancela: En algunas casas andaluzas, verja de hierro forjado que sustituye a la del portal, impidiendo el paso al patio, pero permitiendo que se vea" Yo me lo imaginaba como una puerta que cerraría los jardines, para protegerlos. **

**Me creía que ya lo había utilizado antes, pero habré dicho "puerta". Bss!**

…………………………………………………………………


	26. Chapter 26

Dejaron una nota a Snape y Hermione y llegaron al hospital en menos de cinco minutos. Juntos. A ninguno se le ocurrió que debieran separarse. Cuando Lucius vio a Draco sentado solo al fondo del pasillo, empezó a correr hacia él.

El joven estaba sentado, tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, aún no se creía que su madre hubiera intentado acabar con su vida. Levantó la cabeza esperanzado al escuchar unos conocidos pasos corriendo hasta él. Su padre había venido. Pero la sonrisa que estuvo a punto de formarse en su boca, se perdió al ver quien venía a penas dos pasos detrás de Lucius.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- grito antes de darle tiempo siquiera a acercarse.

Lucius se paró asustado al oírlo gritar. Pero tras una breve pausa decidió que lo mejor era no contestar. -Draco. ¿Dónde está tu madre? ¿Cómo ha sido?-

-La están atendiendo los medimagos de urgencia.- Contestó el muchacho fríamente.

-Draco por favor, cuéntame lo que pasó exactamente.- suplicó el hombre.

-No quiero hablar delante de ella.- dijo Draco escupiendo la última palabra. Casi enseguida se arrepintió, quizás había ido demasiado lejos. Pero para su sorpresa, Lucius miró a Jean Granger como pidiéndole por favor que los dejara solos. La mujer asintió y fue a sentarse en unas sillas que había a mitad del pasillo.

-Intentó envenenarse.- Empezó a contar Draco habando con dificultad. –No paraba de decir que no quería seguir viviendo si tú te ibas, pero no la tomé demasiad en serio.

Por la noche me levanté a pedir al elfo un vaso de agua cuando la oí respirar demasiado fuerte en su cuarto. Llamé a la puerta, y entré rápidamente al no recibir respuesta de su parte.

Mamá estaba tumbada en el suelo y se agarraba el cuello. No me dio tiempo a pensar, y casi por instinto cogí el bezoar que hay guardado en vuestro cuarto y se lo metí en la garganta.

El médico dijo que de no ser por eso no habrían podido hacer nada por ella.- Acabó el chico mirando al suelo.

Lucius estaba pálido y se tapó la boca con las manos, miró a Draco. Seguía mirando al suelo, y estiró el brazo para acariciarle el hombro y reconfortarlo, pero súbitamente el muchacho lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de furia.

-¡Y todo por tu culpa! ¡Si no te hubieras ido esto no hubiera ocurrido! ¡Podría estar muerta por Merlín! ¿Te das cuenta de lo egoísta que eres?- Lo culpó.

Lucius comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo siento hijo. Lo siento…- le dijo entre sollozos.

El tono de Draco se suavizó, aunque empezó a llorar más intensamente.

-Si lo sientes vuelve papá. Aún no es tarde.- Lucius lo miró a los ojos.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Jean estaba sentada sola. Desde su posición los veía hablar pero no podía entender lo que decían. Estaba terriblemente nerviosa, y no sabía exactamente porque.

Lucius comenzó a llorar de nuevo, allí junto a su hijo. Quiso levantarse y abrazarlo, pero no se sintió con fuerzas de volver a intervenir, después de todo, era él quien le había pedido que los dejara hablar. No estaba molesta, pero sí muy inquieta.

Padre e hijo se abrazaban en ese momento y Jean se sintió sola, muy sola.

Como si su sentimiento los hubiera traído, aparecieron tras la esquina Hermione y Severus corriendo hacia ella. Abrazó a su hija.

-¿Qué ha pasado Jean? ¿Lucius está bien?- Severus estaba muy pálido.

Solo les habían dicho que iban al hospital.

-Sí. No se trata de Lucius. Ni de mí.- añadió al ver que los dos la miraban analizándola. –Es Narcissa. Intentó suicidarse.-

-¡Oh Dios mío!- exclamó Hermione.

Severus sin embargo puso los ojos en blanco. –Hipócrita retorcida…- susurró con fastidio. Jean y Hermione lo miraron asombradas.

Severus sonrió con tristeza. –La iba a dejar ¿verdad?- Jean asintió sin cambiar su expresión de sorpresa, Hermione soltó un gritito.

-La última vez hizo lo mismo. El numerito del suicidio es muy práctico. Así consiguió casarse con él, y que reconociera a Draco.-

-¿Reconociera a Draco?- preguntó Hermione.

-Luego te cuento.- dijeron a la vez Severus y Jean.

-Solo espero que esta vez él sea un poco más listo. Narcissa sabe muy bien como controlarlo.- siguió Severus. Jean se dejó caer en una de las sillas de plástico.

………………………………………………………………………..

-Prométeme que no me dejarás. Mi vida no vale nada sin ti.

Sé que a veces soy cruel contigo, no me merezco que te quedes lo sé. Pero es que no tengo fuerzas para seguir sola con Draco, con todo, no tengo fuerzas para enfrentarme al mundo sin ti a mi lado.

Y pensé que nunca te irías. Nos juraste fidelidad a mi hijo y a mí. Pensé que nunca te irías y por eso no te valoré lo suficiente. Quédate Lucius. Somos tu vida. Y tú eres la mía."

Lucius comenzó a llorar al ver a Narcissa hablarle entre lágrimas. Aún así, una parte muy dentro de él le decía que no volviera a caer, una parte dentro de él gritaba el nombre de Jean. Cada vez más y más fuerte… Levantó la cabeza para enfrentarla, pero entonces le llegó la voz de Draco.

-Por favor Papá…- El nombre de Jean dejó de oírse. Él había hecho que en menos de veinticuatro horas una familia casi se destruyera.

Por su culpa Draco sufría, y Narcissa casi muere. Lucius ya sabía que ella era un ser frágil, dependía de él. Igual que ese chico.

-Sí hijo. Volvamos a casa.- dijo con triste determinación.

………………………………………………………………………

Las sonrisas de ánimo de Jean, Severus y Hermione, desaparecieron al ver la expresión de él.

Lucius hablaba. Al rato Jean bajó la cabeza. Hermione intentó hablar pero acabó colocándose al lado de su madre, con la misma expresión. Severus lo zarandeó, le gritó, le repitió hasta la saciedad que se equivocaba.

Pero Lucius estaba lejos. Hundido en su propio sentimiento de culpabilidad. No atendía a razones, ni siquiera al, por primera vez claro y enérgico, consejo de su mejor amigo.

No importaban sus propios sentimientos. Y Jean lo olvidaría con el tiempo y sería feliz. Ella era una mujer fuerte.

Narcissa en cambio, era una pobre mujer, trastornada, quebradiza. Una pobre mujer que dependía de él.

Lucius se dio la vuelta y se fue. A su mansión. Guardó bajo llave la cajita de terciopelo verde. Bajó a cenar, y sonrió a su familia.

Sus ojos estaban vacíos de sentimiento, pero a ninguno le importó, era una sonrisa. Las cosas iban volviendo a la normalidad.

…………………………………………………………………


	27. Chapter 27

Habían sido cuatro semanas complicadas para los tres, ahora no querían dejar sola a Jean. Pero Severus debía volver a Hogwarts y Hermione empezaba sus estudios de medimagia.

-Estaré bien.- les repetía para que se fueran tranquilos. En ese verano se habían unido mucho.

Paul no había vuelto a dar señales de vida, y se aseguraba de ir a la clínica cuando Jean no iba a estar allí. Y Lucius… Bueno, tampoco había vuelto a dar señales de vida. Aunque ninguno de los tres intentó tampoco contactar con él.

Antes de salir por la puerta, se dieron un abrazo de tres.

-Nos vemos en navidad hija. ¿Sev?- dijo Jean.

Él sonrió. –Claro.-

Hermione se iba interna, pero esta vez sólo durante unos meses, al final de ese curso tenían un proyecto y al año siguiente podría empezar a trabajar. Se apareció junto a Severus en Hosmeade, allí ya se separaban.

-Intentaré hacer el proyecto de fin de curso en Hogwarts.-

-Eso sería maravilloso.- sonrió él. -¿Estás bien?-

-Sí… Preocupada por mamá, y porque te voy a echar mucho de menos.-

-Y yo a ti, Hermione.-

Se miraron. Iba a ser complicado, después de todo el verano juntos. Aunque tampoco queda tanto para navidad, pensaban intentando darse ánimos.

-¿Sabes qué?- preguntó Snape. –El curso no empieza hasta mañana por la mañana. ¿Y si cenamos juntos en vez de despedirnos tan rápido?- Hermione sonrió y toda la tristeza que sentía en ese momento desapareció de repente.

-Me parece una idea fantástica.-

Hablando relajadamente y cogidos de la mano, anduvieron hasta el restaurante de la otra vez, mientras la tarde iba cayendo por las calles de Hosmeade.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Lucius miraba su plato de comida y empezaba a comer. Levantó la cabeza y sonrió a su esposa, que estaba a varios metros, al otro lado de la larga mesa. Ella no le respondió la sonrisa y Lucius volvió a su plato.

Draco se había ido, interno a preparar sus estudios post-hogwarts. No se esperaba que escogiera la medimagia, pensó que seguiría sus pasos. ¿Tan poca atención había prestado a su hijo?

Masticaba la comida, pero esta no sabía a nada. No le importó tener el estómago cerrado y se llevó el siguiente bocado a la boca.

-¿Qué tal el día?- preguntó intentando sacar conversación.

-Bien.- contestó secamente ella.

-¿Qué has hecho?- sonrió él.

-¡¿Qué eres mi madre para andarme interrogando?!-

-No, no… perdón.- No volvió a hablar hasta que se metieron en la cama.

-Buenas noches.- le dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

-Serán buenas para ti.-

Lucius suspiró agobiado. -¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada.- contestó ella, pero al momento comenzó a llorar desesperada.

-Narcissa por favor. ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Que estoy casada con un marido que no me ama. Que no tengo amigas, que mi hermana Bella murió. Y ahora Draco se irá, y ¿qué me queda a mí?-

-Draco sólo se ha ido por unos meses. Lo de que no tengas amigas no es cierto. ¿Qué me dices de la mujer de Dolohov o la de Rosier?-

-Sabes perfectamente que después de la caída de Voldemort, no volvieron a contactar con nosotros.-

-Y lo de Bellatrix, ya pasó hace dos años, no puedes dejar que eso condicione tu vida.-

-¡¿Te parece tan fácil olvidar a una hermana muerta verdad?!-

-Narcissa no he dicho eso…-

-Y de lo de que tú no me amas no dices nada ¿eh? Eso lo reconoces, que estas conmigo por pena… Doy pena… Deberíais haberme dejado morir…-

-No digas eso por favor, yo no quería que murieras. Draco y yo te queremos…-

-No me amas.- Lucius se quedó callado.

-¿Ves? No me amas…- Narcissa lloraba y lloraba. –Dame mis ingredientes de pociones… es mejor así…-

Lucius empezó a temblar, le había escondido los ingredientes hacía dos semanas, cuando ella dejó de estar "profundamente agradecida de su vuelta" y había comenzado de nuevo con sus amenazas. Un día la pilló con un nuevo frasco de veneno escondido, se lo quitó y le quitó también sus utensilios de pociones por si acaso.

-No digas eso. Yo… si te amo…-

-¿Me lo prometes?- dijo ella dejando de llorar y mirándolo con ojos enrojecidos.

Ella lo besó, y él aunque no participó en el beso, le permitió que lo hiciera.

Es noche se dio por satisfecha y se durmió por fin. Pero él no pudo dormir en toda la noche, lloraba en silencio, desahogando todo lo que no podía en palabras y hechos.

……………………………………………………………………….

Jean estaba en la mesa del salón. Les había dicho que estaría bien pero sabía que no iba a ser así.

Lloró un rato, y cenó uno de los mucho platos que Hermione le había dejado preparados y congelados, adivinando que no tendría muchas ganas de ponerse a cocinar.

Después, se puso música y se tumbó sobre sus brazos en la mesa.

-¿Por qué, Lucius…?- preguntó al aire. Siguió llorando otro poco, hasta que al final se quedó dormida allí mismo.

………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione llegó por fin a su dormitorio en el que sería su hogar durante los próximos seis meses. No tenía ni punto de comparación a Hogwarts, por supuesto. Pero al menos tenía habitación individual, con ducha, un armario, la cama y una pequeña mesa de estudio.

Hubiera parecido muggle, pero en vez de lámparas, todo estaba iluminado con velas. Tampoco había teléfonos, sino una jaula con una bonita lechuza con su número de habitación puesto en la pata con una etiqueta.

En la mesa había un gran tintero y sitio para las plumas. Y al abrir el armario, este era cinco veces más grande de lo que parecía.

Hermione guardó su ropa con un movimiento de varita, y se acostó.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Severus llegó al colegio cuando acababa de terminar la cena de bienvenida. Vio que a su paso, los alumnos de cursos superiores cuchicheaban animadamente. No se molestó en usar legeremancia, seguro que era por no haber asistido al gran comedor.

Se hubiera ido a la cama pensando esto, si Dumbledore no lo hubiera interrumpido en su camino hacia el dormitorio, mirándolo con interés.

-No has pasado el verano en Hogwarts como siempre.-

-Muy agudo Albus.- El director rió entre dientes.

-Por ahí están diciendo que te vieron el último día de curso con Hermione y Jean Granger… ¿Tienes algo que contarme Severus?- Comentó mirando un tapiz de la pared, Severus no le hizo caso y empezó a andar hacia su dormitorio de nuevo, así que el director dio un salto para colocarse frente a él y lo señaló con el dedo.

-¡Estas enamorado de Hermione!- Lo acusó. –Yo vi que había algo entre los dos el curso pasado.- confesó muy emocionado. -Además los alumnos dicen que te vieron agarrado a ella.-

Severus lo miró divertido. –Eso era lo que cuchicheaban ¿no? Mañana lo pagarán.-

Dumbledore lo miró fingiendo asustarse. –No serás capaz de maltratarlos ya el primer día.-

-No sé de que te sorprendes. Según tú siempre los maltrato…- Severus sonreía, estaba disfrutando con la conversación.

-Bueno ¿Es cierto?- preguntó como un niño pequeño.

-¿A que te refieres?-

Albus lo miró con impaciencia. –A que estás con ella, con Hermione.-

-Sí.-

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!- gritó loco de contento. –Sabía que llegaría el día en que alguna traspasara esa dura barrera que tenías construida.- dijo el director secándose una lágrima. -¡Oh Severus! ¡Cuánto me alegro por ti!- lo abrazó.

-Bueno, ya. Ahora empezarán a cuchichear que tengo algo también contigo.- dijo Severus incómodo y sonrojado.

Albus volvió a reír para sí, y se fue con una sonrisa en los labios, hasta su propio despacho.

…………………………………………………………………………


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione se despertó por la mañana y bajó a desayunar. El comedor tampoco estaba mal, pensaba mientras se servía tostadas y té.

La primera clase llegó, y le siguió la segunda y después la tercera sin ningún tipo de contratiempo. A la hora de comer ya se sentó con tres chicas que había conocido durante las clases.

Luego las tres de la tarde y tiempo libre. _Qué horario tan despejado comparado con el de Hog… _Hermione empalideció dos tonos de repente.

_No._

-¿Habéis visto a ese rubio de ahí?- Todas rieron.

-Te mira a ti Hermione.-

_No, no, no._

-Yo creo que le gustas…-

-Estaba en mi colegio…- contestó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

-Con razón tiene tan buena fama Hogwarts.- Hermione ya no escuchaba.

Draco se había dado la vuelta en dirección a las chicas, y sus ojos se cruzaban con los de la castaña.

Cuanto se parecía esta escena a una ocurrida veinte años antes ninguno de los dos lo sabía. Pero sus reacciones fueron bastante distintas a las de Jean y Lucius.

-Granger.- saludó Draco con un susurro de odio después de ponerse a su altura.

-Malfoy.- el tono de ella era más de sorpresa que de desprecio, y esto le pilló de improviso al Slytherin.

-¿Cóm…?- Hermione se calló, reprochándose a sí misma el haber estado a punto de preguntar "cómo está Lucius".

Pero el chico adivinó sus intenciones. -Mucho mejor que con la muggle de tu madre por supuesto.- escupió. La chica optó por callarse.

-Es lo que tienen las muggles. Para divertirse unos meses está bien, lo malo es que nacen sangre sucias bastardas.-

-Cállate.- le cortó Hermione. Sus nuevas amigas la miraban asombradas.

-¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿No superas que lo más cercano a un padre de verdad que has tenido te haya dejado por una familia sangre pura?-

-Ya sé que tú no lo entenderás, pero hay cosas mucho más importantes que la limpieza de sangre, Draco. Padre, ya he tenido el mío, no me hace falta el tuyo. En cuanto a Lucius, él ha hecho lo que ha querido. Pero no voy a permitir que nos insultes a mi madre y a mí.- dijo Hermione fríamente. Y sin dejarlo contestar, se dio la vuelta y avanzó a buen paso para alejarse de él.

…………………………………………………………………………

Dos meses habían pasado desde septiembre.

Hoy Jean volvía sonriente a casa. Ya era un hecho, por fin tenía su propia clínica. Venía de ver el esperado resultado tras varios meses de esfuerzo, era un espacio pequeño, pero se sentía cómoda en él. A la semana siguiente empezaría a recibir pacientes.

Lo primero que pensó tras abrir la puerta, es que era una pena no tener a nadie con quien celebrarlo.

Cogió papel y bolígrafo y escribió una carta a Snape y otra a Hermione para contarles. Mandó primero la de su hija, con una lechuza que le había regalado el mes pasado por su cumpleaños. Ya mandaría la de Severus cuando el ave volviera.

Mientras hacía la cena los pensamientos volvieron a volar, siempre a lo mismo, cada día a lo mismo. ¿Acaso estaba destinada a estar toda la vida soñándolo sin tenerlo, recuperándolo para perderlo? Cada día a lo mismo, cada pensamiento para él.

_Lucius_, una y otra vez, _Lucius_.

………………………………………………………………………………….

_¡Jean! _Lucius despertó sobresaltado en medio de la noche. Estaba sudando, había vuelto a soñar con ella.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía sed y alargó la mano para coger su varita en un acto reflejo.

-¡Aguamenti!- susurró apuntando al vaso vacío que había en su mesilla. Nada ocurrió.

Lucius se encogió sobre si mismo, y se quedó mirando al vacío el resto de la noche.

Por la mañana, Narcissa lo encontó con la misma expresión ausente. Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en sus labios tras entrar en su mente sin encontrar resistencia.

-Los muggles también beben. ¿Sabías? Te bastaba con llamar al elfo.- Lucius no contestó.

-_¡Aguamenti!_- dijo ella apuntando al vaso, que se llenó de agua al momento. Se dio la vuelta, y se colocó frente al tocador para arreglarse el pelo. Detrás suya escuchó a su marido beber y rió.

Lucius se levantó de la cama con dificultad, se sentía débil, pero no importaba. Las risas de ella le siguieron mientras se peinaba el largo pelo rubio sin magia.

Narcissa lo miraba, ahora seria.

-Estás acabado.- murmuró con desprecio. –Has permitido que un poco de tristeza acabe con tus poderes. Debería darte vergüenza.- él no contestaba, y Narcissa disfrutaba enormemente esos instantes en que le hacía ver que ella era claramente superior.

-Pero ¿sabes qué es lo más interesante querido?- susurraba ella. –Pues que ahora no tienes a donde ir. Piensas en ella, lo sé. Pero ¿de verdad crees que Jean quiere algo de un hombre que no es capaz de hacer un simple lumos?-

-La muggle debía estar encantada con tu magia.- seguía diciéndole mientras hacía la cama con un movimiento de varita. -¿Y ahora querido? ¿Ahora qué? Ahora que eres medio hombre. ¿Qué?- Lucius se dejó caer en un sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? No eres ni la sombra de lo que fuiste.- Narcissa se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo mientras le hablaba. -No sirves para nada. Pero yo estoy aquí amor, porque te amo.-

-Estás loca.- dijo amargamente él.

-Puede. Pero sabes que sólo me tienes a mí.- contestó ella fríamente antes de salir de la habitación.

……………………………………………………………………………

Narcissa había salido. Lucius miraba por la ventana. No podía salir de la mansión. Estaba demasiado apartada de todo como para ir a ningún sitio sin magia.

Cerró la ventana hasta que volvió a parecer de noche y se tumbó en la cama a oscuras de nuevo.

No tenía ganas ni de pensar. Solo de dormir, de desaparecer.

¿Qué era Lucius Malfoy sin magia? Nada.

Sabía que era solo efecto de su depresión. Pero tampoco tenía ganas de hacer nada por evitarla.

Su vida era horrible porque así se la había ido construyendo él solito.

Tenía ganas de dejar todo e ir con Jean. Pero lo que decía Narcissa tenía sentido. Ahora no tenía nada que ofrecerle.

Se dio asco a si mismo cuando tuvo que ponerse la túnica, y doblar su pijama sin magia.

Jean no querría nada de él así.

………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione estaba deshaciendo su maleta de nuevo. Acababa de regresar al colegio después de las vacaciones de navidad en su casa.

Habían estado los tres juntos, como en verano. Una navidad algo extraña, porque estaba acostumbrada a pasarla con sus padres, pero muy bonita.

Habían decorado la casa con magia para animar a Jean. Luces de colores flotaban por todos lados, crecía muérdago por el techo y las paredes, y encima del árbol caía nieve mágica. Mientras Severus y Hermione preparaban todo esto, Jean había cocinado dulces navideños.

Hermion sonrió mientras recordaba todo esto. Iba a echar a Severus de menos en los meses que quedaban de clase, pensó sonriendo tristemente. Pero en ese momento descubrió una carta que había encima de su mesa.

La leyó y sonriendo radiante cogió un trozo de pergamino y escribió a Severus. ¡Le habían concedido realizar el proyecto de fin de curso en Hogwarts! Eso quería decir que lo vería antes de lo que había creído. Selló el pergamino con cuidado y envió a su lechuza con el mensaje.

Luego salió de su habitación para bajar a cenar, todavía sonriendo. Pero antes de entender lo que ocurría, se vio sujetada contra la pared por un hechizo.

Draco Maloy apareció entre las sombras y se colocó frente a ella. Solo entonces, la chica cayó al suelo y pudo al fin respirar. Cuando le miró a la cara se sorprendió, lágrimas de furia corrían por su rostro.

-Draco… ¿qué…?- No pudo acabar su pregunta porque un nuevo hechizo le hizo un corte en la mejilla. La chica apresuradamente se llevó la mano al bolsillo para sacar su varita pero esta no estaba ahí. _Maldición._

Miró al suelo y la vio, pero estaba a varios metros de distancia, fuera de su alcance. Con el primer ataque debió salir despedida.

Draco se acercaba a ella, que cada vez se apretaba más contra la pared en un absurdo gesto de protección.

-Por tu culpa y la de tu sucia madre…- susurró muy cerca de ella. Olvidándose de la varita, puso la mano alrededor de su cuello y la levantó varios centímetros. Hermione se ahogaba de nuevo y lo miraba asustada.

-Por vuestra culpa mi padre está mal… Por vuestra culpa se esta consumiendo…- apretó la mano que rodeaba el cuello de la muchacha y ella trató de coger aire en vano.

–Por vuestra culpa ha perdido los poderes. ¡Si jamás hubieras existido, Lucius no habría vuelto a ver a tu madre, y ahora estaría bien!- Draco había dejado de susurrar y ahora le gritaba delante de la cara.

Entonces rió. Con una risa carente de alegría y llena de sufrimiento. –Por tu culpa sangre sucia.- escupió. –Mi padre ha perdido los poderes.- con la mano desocupada cogió la varita y la apuntó. -_¡Imperio!_-

El mundo desapareció para Hermione. Se sentía como flotando. De pronto la voz de Draco se oyó clara en su cabeza.

-Bebe esto.-

Debía obedecer. Cogió el frasco que el chico le tendía y bebió. Cuando el líquido tocó su lengua lo reconoció al instante. Era veneno. Pero no paró de beber ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Cuando la última gota bajó por su garganta, el hechizo paró, y Hermione fue consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se llevó las manos a la garganta y cayó al suelo, el líquido se extendía rápidamente como fuego por sus venas.

Hermione conocía los efectos de la poción a la perfección, siempre fue muy buena estudiante, en unos segundos estaría muerta.

………………………………………………………………………..


	29. Chapter 29

Ursa, una de las amigas de Hermione, salió de su habitación en ese momento y vio la escena. Draco mirando a una chica tumbada en el suelo, el frasco vacío y la varita de Hermione estaban alrededor.

-¡Hermione!- gritó acercándose. Cogió la botellita con cuidado y la olió, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Dime inmediatamente qué tipo es.- le dijo a Draco. Por suerte siempre había sabido actuar con la cabeza fría en las situaciones límite.

El chico no parecía poder hablar, así que Ursa se fue rápidamente a su habitación y le dio un bezoar a Hermione. Ayudaría a que la poción se extendiera con menor rapidez, pero esa clase de venenos sólo se contrarrestaban con un antídoto específico muy difícil de preparar.

-Hay que llevarla al hospital.- dijo cogiéndola por un lado e intentando levantarla.

Draco estaba en shock, y no se movía. Así que Ursa volvió a dejar a Hermione en el suelo, ella sola no podía levantarla, y cogió a Draco por los hombros.

-La mayoría de la gente aún no ha vuelto de las vacaciones de navidad. Y hay que actuar con rapidez. Eso nos deja a ti y a mí como la última esperanza de Hermione, no voy a dejarla morir, así que te lanzaría un imperius si fuese necesario.

Aunque no sé lo que te habrá llevado a intentar matarla, mirándote, está claro que no estas a la altura de lo que acabas de intentar, así que confío en que reacciones y me ayudes a salvarle la vida. Ahora.- dijo con firmeza.

Draco, ligeramente verde, levantó la varita para elevarla y llevarla al hospital.

-¡No!- gritó Ursa. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿No atiendes en clase? ¡No se le pueden hacer hechizos a una persona en este estado! ¡Podría ser mortal! Hay que llevarla en brazos.-

El joven, sin cambiar la expresión de estar a punto de vomitar, cogió en brazos él solo a Hermione.

En ese momento apareció Snape en el fondo del pasillo, se acercó corriendo a Draco y mirándolo le quitó a la chica de los brazos, luego la envolvió con cuidado en su capa para mantenerla en calor.

-Si algo le ocurre Draco…- murmuró antes de desaparecerse con ella.

El chico se dejó caer al suelo muy pálido.

-Deberías venir al hospital. Si dices que ingredientes lleva la poción podrán salvarla.-

-No sé que lleva. Se la quité a mi madre.- dijo él a media voz.

Ursa, después de mirarlo con una mezcla de pena y desprecio, se desapareció también.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Severus daba vueltas fuera de la sala del hospital, estaba esperando a Jean, ya le había mandado una lechuza, vendría con polvos flu. Pero se estaba retrasando mucho.

Al fin la vio parecer corriendo, Paul iba con ella. El profesor apenas se permitió removerse incómodo unos segundos, estaba demasiado preocupado por Hermione.

-Hola Severus.- dijo Jean muy pálida. -Pensé que debía venir.- dijo señalando a su ex - marido. -¿Cómo está nuestra hija?- Paul agradeció mentalmente el "nuestra".

-Los medimagos la están estudiando.-

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Paul, bruscamente debido al nerviosismo.

-Han intentado matarla envenenándola.- contestó Snape empalideciendo. Daba miedo solo oírselo decir a sí mismo.

-Pero. Se pondrá bien ¿no?- Snape se quedó callado, pero en ese momento salió un medimago y la atención de los tres se centró en él.

-¿Cómo está la niña?- preguntó Jean.

-El veneno que le dieron, no era ninguno conocido.- comenzó a explicar. -Era una receta original, para la que no tenemos antídoto. Le hemos administrado una poción que retrasará los efectos del veneno, y esto solo ha sido posible gracias a la rápida actuación de quien le dio el bezoar y quien la trajo aquí sin tardanza.-

-Pero…- empezó Paul.

-Lo siento.- dijo el medimago bajando la cabeza.

-Dios mío…- Jean se tapó la boca.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- Snape tenía la cabeza gacha y la levantó mirando al medimago. –Cuanto tiempo han conseguido retrasar…- No pudo seguir, pero siguió mirándolo ansioso.

-Unas doce horas aproximadamente.- contestó.

Snape se desapareció de pronto, sin decir una palabra más. Jean comenzó a llorar y Paul la abrazó.

-Pueden pasar a verla si quieren.- dijo el medimago tristemente.

-Gracias…- dijo Paul encaminándose a la habitación de la joven, pero Jean no se movió del sitio.

-Tiene que haber algo que puedan hacer…- le decía desesperada.

-Lo hemos intentado todo. Lo siento.- repitió él.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Severus se apareció rápidamente en la escuela de Hermione. Llegó hasta el pasillo donde había ocurrido todo y encontró a Draco todavía allí sentado con la mirada perdida.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que llevaba?- le dijo cogiéndolo de la túnica y levantándolo del suelo.

-Se… se la quité a mi madre…- contestó el chico entrecortadamente. Snape bufó y lo soltó, mirando alrededor con desesperación. De pronto sus ojos dieron con el frasquito, que seguía en el suelo.

-¿Este es el frasco?- preguntó bruscamente.

-Sí…- dijo Draco. Severus cogió con sumo cuidado el frasco y lo guardó entre sus ropas antes de volver a desaparecer.

Draco se quedó allí. ¿Qué había hecho? Una persona había estado a punto de morir a causa suya.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo? Él no era así. Casi se convierte en asesino.

Se tapó la cara con las manos. A lo mejor todavía se convertía en asesino, si el profesor Snape se había llevado el frasco es que no habían encontrado cura.

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto todo esto al profesor? La pregunta sonó demasiado débil en el fondo de su mente. Eso no importaba ahora.

Un nuevo pensamiento le hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Si su madre era capaz de fabricar un veneno mortal con una receta propia, ¿por qué cuando intentó suicidarse se tomó uno bien conocido y que se neutralizaba con un bezoar? ¡Nunca pensó en matarse realmente!

Mil detalles mas acudieron a su mente en ese instante. ¿Por qué no tenía vaso cuando se acostó esa noche? ¿Por qué el elfo no acudió cuando le pidió un vaso de agua? Eso había hecho que él se levantara y que la encontrara. El armario donde se guardaba el bezoar estaba en el cuarto de sus padres, ella sabía que él lo cogería en cuanto la viera en peligro.

Luego recordó cuando, antes de que llegaran al hospital, ella le había dicho que si Lucius no se hubiera ido ella estaría sana y salva. ¡Lo había utilizado para reuperar a Lucius!

Había sido tan injusto con Lucius, también injusto con Hermione aunque le costara reconocerlo. La salud de su padre no estaba mal por culpa de las Granger, estaba mal por culpa de los retorcidos planes de su madre. ¿Qué había hecho?

Como impulsado por un resorte se levantó y se desapareció. Sería sincero con su padre. Se lo debía.

………………………………………………………………………………

Severus llegó a su habitación en hogwarts y, tras hacer un hechizo silenciador en la puerta para que nadie lo molestara, puso una marmita al fuego. Iba a conseguir salvarla, tenía que conseguir salvarla.

Cuando tuvo agua hirviendo, echó una diminuta gota de poción del frasco, que consiguió sacar mediante un hechizo de extracción.

No se separaba del caldero, los intentos de antídoto que desechaba los iba acumulando en botellitas a su lado. Tras ocho horas de trabajo, estaba sudando de los vapores de la poción, y unos treinta frasquitos estaban a su lado. Pero con febril determinación seguía trabajando, tenía que conseguirlo.

Mientra trabajaba bendijo mentalmente el haber podido ir a por ella antes de que fura demasiado tarde. Estaba en el gran comedor cuando sintió que Hermione estaba en peligro. Ella lo había llamado. La conexión entre los dos parecía más potente que nunca. Sería por puro instinto de supervivencia, pero la muchacha consiguió, no solo que él intuyera que pasaba algo, si no que supiera exactamente dónde se encontraba ella y lo que había ocurrido.

No quería ni pensar en cómo si hubiera sentido si ella… Bueno eso no había ocurrido aún. Y si conseguía el antídoto no ocurriría en breve.

Dos horas más tarde levantó una última botellita para mirarla a contraluz, una sonrisa triunfal pugnó por formarse en su rostro, pero no sonrió, todavía no. Tenía que llevarla inmediatamente al hospital y que probaran si funcionaba.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Jean y Paul estaban al lado de Hermione, la chica estaba inconsciente. Se le notaban todas las venas a través de una piel casi transparente debido a los efectos de la poción.

Paul dormía y ahora Jean cogía de la mano de su hija.

De pronto una medimaga entró y les pidió que salieran, tenían que probar algo con la joven.

Jean y Paul salieron extrañados, no sabían si volver a tener esperanzas o si debían seguirlo dando todo por perdido, nuevas esperanzas traerían nuevo desconsuelo si al final no funcionaba. Estando así llegó de pronto Severus. Tenía grandes ojeras y el pelo revuelto de haberse pasado la mano con desesperación demasiadas veces.

-¿Funcionó?- preguntó atropelladamente.

-¿Qué…?- empezó a preguntar Jean confundida. Pero en ese momento aparecieron dos medimagos con una sonrisa.

-El antídoto ha funcionado, el veneno remite. Su hija se va a salvar.-

Jean empezó a llorar de alegría y abrazó al medimago que le había dado la noticia, que se sonrojó. Luego se abrazó a Paul, que reía descontrolado. Y luego a Severus que estaba llorando también.

-Denle las gracias al maestro en pociones. Él ha conseguido el antídoto.- sonrió el medimago poniendo la mano en el hombro de Snape.

-¡Oh Severus! Gracias dios mío, gracias, gracias…- dijo Jean abrazándolo con más fuerza. Cuando se separaron Paul tenía la mano tendida hacia él.

-Gracias Snape.- Severus aceptó la mano y se la estrechó. Jean sonrió.

En ese momento, unos pasos apresurados les hizo volver la cabeza a los tres, un hombre con largo cabello rubio iba hacia ellos, en una carrera apresurada que nada tenía que ver con su elegante y habitual forma de andar. Detrás suya andaba un chico rubio, avergonzado pero decidido, tenía el rostro enrojecido de llorar.

………………………………………………………………………………


	30. Chapter 30

Cuando llegó a su altura, sin embargo, Lucius dejó de correr. Los cinco se miraron. Paul con odio, Jean con turbación, Snape con una expresión indescriptible en el rostro. Del otro lado, Draco con remordimiento, Lucius con desesperanza. Él fue el primero en hablar.

-Hermione…-

-Se va a salvar.-

Contestó Paul para sorpresa de todos. Luego se dio la vuelta y entró en la habitación para visitar a la joven antes de marcharse. No hacía falta que nadie se lo dijera, allí sobraba.

Lucius miró a Snape y a Jean como para confirmar lo que el otro acababa de decir.

-Gracias a Merlín…- Lucius sonrió, aunque el resultado no fue muy convincente, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sonreír.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- La pregunta sonó fría. Una vez más no era Jean la que hablaba, en esta ocasión fue la voz de Snape la que se oyó.

-Es aquí donde debo estar. Acabo de darme cuenta.- miró a Draco. –Acabamos de darnos cuenta.- añadió poniendo la mano en el hombro del muchacho, por cuyo rostro empezaron a correr nuevas lágrimas.

-¿Y Narcissa?- volvió a preguntar Snape todavía sin cambiar su expresión.

-Se acabó.- dijo Draco con un hilo de voz.

-Ha estado jugando con nosotros. Manipulándome para que no la abandonara.- Añadió Lucius.

Lentamente Severus esbozó una triste pero amplia sonrisa y abrazó a su amigo que empezó a llorar en silencio, Snape apretó el abrazó.

Jean miraba con pena al chico, que también lloraba. Pero al intentar acercarse, éste se apartó con violencia.

-No me mires como si fuera un cachorro herido.- le dijo fría y repentinamente. –Fui yo quien envenenó a tu hija.- Lucius y Severus se apartaron rápidamente y miraron a Jean, que se había quedado estática en el sitio.

Lentamente se enderezó y unas lágrimas brillaron amenazando con salir de sus ojos, pero las retuvo. Draco se mantuvo quieto, igual que los dos hombres.

Se esperaban que gritara, que le pegara, pero Jean no hacía nada, solo miraba al suelo mordiéndose el labio. Eternos segundos hasta que al fin levantó una mirada llena de angustia hacia el chico.

-¿Por qué…?- la pregunta sonó tan desagarrada, tan desesperada pero tan clara que todas las defensas de Draco bajaron de pronto.

No estaba acostumbrado a esto, lo normal en su casa hubiera sido una gran reprimenda, un castigo, un golpe. Pero nunca, nunca pensó que ella le pediría explicaciones. Simples explicaciones.

¿Simples? Ahora dar explicaciones parecía mucho más difícil que aguantar unos cuantos gritos o unos días en que su madre no le dirigía la palabra. (-¿Por qué…?-) Una completa desconocida acababa de abrirle su alma en un simple "por qué".

-Porque pensé que era por su culpa que mi padre sufriera. Pensé que era por vuestra culpa.

En ese momento no vi más allá. Me quedé en lo fácil: yo tenía mi familia y llegaste tú y lo desordenaste todo.

De pronto lo que todos tratábamos de ocultar durante años, lo que no parecía más que una inocente mentira mientras jugábamos a guardar las apariencias, salió en todo su esplendor con tu llegada.

Mis padres no se amaban.

Siempre lo supe. Los oía reír en mi presencia y a penas hablarse en cuanto salían por la puerta. Y aunque nunca discutían, también empezaron a discutir cuando apareciste tú.

Y luego él nos abandonó, y nos dijo que te amaba y que Hermione en realidad era hija suya, y eso fue mucho más de lo que pude aguantar.

No solo mi familia estaba destruida, sino que había otra familia entera y verdadera esperándolo allá fuera. Y luego mi madre intentó suicidarse, me enteré de que en realidad Lucius no era mi padre. Ya creí que todo estaba perdido, y entonces Lucius volvió.

Supongo que me agarré a la idea de que todo volvía a la normalidad. Al principio las cosas iban bien, bueno, todo lo bien que podían ir entre ellos. Pero cuando volví esta navidad vi a mi padre tan destruido… ella dijo que era culpa vuestra…

Culpa de su verdadera hija con la que no podía estar porque nos tenía a vosotros.

Quería que esa hija no existiera, pensé que sólo eso arreglaría mi vida. Entonces lo hice.

Lo vi fácil en ese momento. Cogí un veneno del armario de mi madre, le lancé un imperius a Hermione y la obligué a beberlo.-

Draco tembló al escucharse a sí mismo confesar todo esto. Nunca había hablado con tanta claridad a nadie hasta aquél día. Primero con Lucius. Ahora con Jean, y delante del profesor Snape.

-Casi mato a una persona...- murmuró, más para sí que para los otros, bajando la cabeza.

-Tienes suerte de que haya vivido.- Dijo Jean con voz inexpresiva. -Primero porque así no tendrás que cargar con una muerte en tu conciencia el resto de tu vida. Segundo porque si llega a pasarle algo te juro que…- No pudo seguir hablando porque rompió a llorar. Severus la abrazó y los dos entraron a ver a Hermione, hacía rato que Paul se había salido.

Lucius miró a Draco.

-Ahora sabes la verdad. Ódiame.- dijo el joven. Había hablado con su padre, pero omitió el decir que fue él quien intentó matar a Hermione.

-No puedo odiarte. Eres mi hijo.-

-Casi la mato.- dijo ahora en voz alta.

-Mira. En la época que fui mortífago, murieron a mis manos muchísimas personas.

No me justifico y aunque no sea ni remotamente comparable una cosa con la otra, tampoco te justifico a ti.

Pero quiero creer… Necesito creer, que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Si te arrepientes, que sé que te arrepientes, con el tiempo podrás seguir construyendo tu vida.-

-He sido tan inmaduro…-

-Todos nos equivocamos.-

-He sido tan estúpido…-

-Desde luego lo has sido.-

Draco lo miró. -No voy a perdonármelo nunca.-

-Yo nunca me perdoné a mi mismo. Pero la gente es tan maravillosa que a veces perdona lo que tú no eres capaz.-

Draco calló asimilando lo que acababa de hablar con su padre.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Jean y Severus entraron al cuarto. Hermione estaba un poco incorporada en la cama por unos cojines, y tenía mejor color.

Snape blanco como la cera se acercó a la cama y la besó, luego juntó su frente con la de ella.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias…- murmuraba mientras una o dos lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

Jean cogió la mano de su hija un segundo, como para decirle que estaba allí y salió hacia la puerta para dejarles intimidad. Aunque no llevaba mucho tiempo conociendo al profesor de pociones, sabía que verlo llorar era algo demasiado íntimo como para ser testigo de ello.

Cuando salió por la puerta chocó con Lucius, que se acercaba tímidamente para ir a ver a la joven.

-Perdón.- se apresuró a decir él. -Solo quería…-

-Puedes entrar a verla cuando quieras. Es tu hija.- dijo ella.

Se miraron, y casi enseguida él murmuró algo y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, pero Jean lo agarró del brazo. Ese simple roce los hizo temblar a ambos, así que ella lo soltó de inmediato.

-Ahora no. Está con Severus.- le explicó con la cabeza gacha.

-Oh…- dijo él. Se quedaron quietos, uno enfrente del otro, sin mirarse.

-Jean yo…- empezó Lucius acercándose.

-Shh…- lo calló ella. -Ahora no. Por favor.- Lucius la miró impotente, y ella empezó a llorar.

-Jean…- ella lo abrazó y él la recibió entre sus brazos donde Jean empezó a agarrarse a su túnica y a dar pequeños golpes alternativamente, lloraba de furia y de desesperación, pero él no la soltó.

Y así ella se fue calmando, dejando que sus sentimientos hablaran antes que su cabeza. Porque no era justo, pero lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba.

-Te quiero…- susurró él. -Te quiero…- repitió. Estaba llorando también, y escondió la cabeza entre su pelo. -Lo siento…-

-No importa…- dijo ella. -Estas aquí… Ya estás aquí.- Jean lloraba, pero ya no quería aguantar más, y levantó la cabeza buscando sus labios. Demasiadas emociones, demasiados sentimientos entremezclados.

Y él le respondió el beso. Desesperación, reconocimiento, reencuentro, ansia, ¿felicidad?, dudas. La apartó de si.

Jean lo miró confusa.

-He dejado a Narcissa.- la frase salió atropelladamente de sus labios.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque te prometo que no tengo fuerzas otra vez…-

-Estoy seguro, esta vez lo estoy. Te amo. Siempre te he amado.-

-Lucius…- ella estaba incómoda y él se alejó un poco.

-¿Me besaste solo por desesperación, por confusión?- su voz temblaba, pero acabó la pregunta y la miró. Estaba pálido.

-No Lucius. Yo te amo. Sabes que te amo.- El sonrió y se acercó pero ahora fue ella la que se alejó unos pasos. Él la miró sin entender.

Jean respiró. -Quiero estar contigo. Dios sabe que quiero. Pero necesito saber que no vas a dejarme de nuevo.- A medida que iba hablando su voz se hacia más firme. -No tengo fuerzas para un nuevo abandono.

No quiero estar toda mi vida recuperándote y perdiéndote. Dime que lo entiendes.-

-¡Perdí mi magia!- dijo él de pronto. Habló de forma estridente mientras la miraba con consternación.

-¡¿Cómo que perdiste tu magia?! ¡¿Eso puede pasar?!- preguntó ella con el mismo tono.

-¡Sí!-

-¡¿Por qué hablamos así?!-

-No lo sé.- respondió él confundido. Estaban los dos muy serios ante lo ridículo de la situación.

-Entiendo que no quieras tener a tú lado a un mago que ha perdido los poderes.- dijo él tristemente.

-¿A quien demonios le importa que tengas o no tengas poderes? ¡Tú sigues siendo tú!

Y yo quiero estar contigo si tengo una mínima garantía de que no me abandonarás de nuevo…

Te quiero. Mago o no mago.- dijo ella con decisión.

-Y yo quiero estar contigo. Para siempre.- dijo él con voz ronca. De pronto la cogió de la mano, en la que no tenía la varita. -Cásate conmigo.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Jean. ¡Cásate conmigo!-

-Sí.-

-¡¿Sí?!-

-¡Sí!- Lucius la levantó en brazos y se besaron mientras él le daba vueltas.

Así los encontró Severus que salía en ese momento de la habitación.

-¿Qué diablos…?-

-¡Nos casamos!- Severus abrió mucho los ojos y se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar a la habitación, pero Lucius dejo a Jean en el suelo y los dos abrazaron a Snape por la espalda. Él rió divertido, y Hermione se asomó curiosa a la puerta. Llevaba un camisón blanco e iba descalza, enseguida Snape la levantó del suelo para que no cogiera frío.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó la chica con voz débil pero sonriendo. Su sonrisa vaciló un instante al ver a Lucius, pero enseguida volvió a su lugar. Jean se acercó a ella, más calmada.

-¿Cómo estás cariño?- preguntó preocupada.

-Estoy bien. Contarme de una vez que ha pasado.- sonrió Hermione.

Jean miró a Lucius, luego a Snape, y por fin de nuevo a su hija.

-Nos casamos.- Hermione abrió mucho los ojos pero enseguida sonrió.

-¡Felicidades mamá!- dijo ella y abrazó a su madre desde los brazos de Severus.

Lucius se acercaba, y Snape convocó con un simple hechizo las zapatillas de Hermione para que pudiera volver a estar de pie.

-Quiero que sepas que cuidaré de ella. Y que nunca la abandonaré.- le dijo muy serio.

-No quiero que cuides de ella. Quiero que la quieras.- dijo ella seria.

-La quiero y la querré siempre.- respondió él. Lentamente Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y él le respondió.

-No sabes como me alegro de que estés bien.- dijo entonces él. Y Hermione lo abrazó. Hermione sintió a Lucius temblar por el abrazo y no pudo más que sonreír.

Jean y Severus los mirban sonrientes, y nadie escuchó acercarse a un muchacho rubio y alto.

-Perdóname.- todos se volvieron al escuchar a Draco. Hermione lo miró.

Jean y Lucius avanzaron hacia él. Ella amenazante, Lucius con intención de detenerlo, pero Hermione se puso delante de los dos.

Los dos chicos se miraron, y al cabo de lo que pareció un minuto entero Hermione abrió la boca.

-Se casan.-

Draco sonrió. –Lo supuse.- dijo señalando hacia su izquierda. Nadie se había dado cuenta, pero una cajita de terciopelo verde estaba junto a Lucius, flotando a unos sesenta centímetros del suelo. Estaba abierta y dejaba ver un anillo de plata y cristal, una pequeñísima serpiente rodeaba el cristal blanco que había en el centro.

-¡Lucius!- gritó de pronto Jean. -¡Tú magia!- Él empezó a reír mientras la abrazaba. Había atraído el anillo, volvía a haber magia en su cuerpo.

-Lo he venido siguiendo hasta aquí, entró por la ventana de la cafetería.- Draco sonrió y miró levemente a su padre y a Jean antes de volver a mirar a Hermione.

La muchacha simplemente sonrió y miró a Lucius.

-Pónselo. Es precioso.- Jean sonrió y Lucius levantó su varita, junto con un resplandor de luz dorada, el anillo se deslizó por el dedo. Encajaba a la perfección.

…………………………………………………………………………………….


	31. Chapter 31

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos aurores aparecieron interrumpiendo la escena y cogieron a Draco cada uno de un brazo.

-Esperen un momento. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué se lo llevan?- Lucius los miraba buscando explicaciones.

-Intento de asesinato y realización de una imperdonable.- dijo uno de ellos antes de desaparecer los tres.

-¿Pero cómo…?- empezó a preguntar Snape.

-Fui yo.- todos miraron a Hermione al escuchar su voz. -En cuanto recuperé la conciencia acusé a Draco. El medimago que estaba conmigo accedió a realizar la denuncia por mí.-

-No puedes dejar que lo lleven a Azkaban. Por favor Hermione, por favor…-

-Intentó matarla Lucius. Si Hermione continúa con esto yo estoy con ella.- dijo Snape con firmeza.

Lucius miró a la chica abatido. -Si sigues adelante con la acusación lo entenderé. Pero por favor, piénsalo…- Bajó la cabeza pero no se movió del sitio. Jean le cogió la mano.

-Hija, estamos contigo decidas lo que decidas. Pero él está arrepentido, eso te lo puedo asegurar.- Lucius la miró sin apenas creerse lo que acababa de oír y le apretó la mano.

Hermione los miró, y luego miró a Severus buscando fuerzas.

-Necesita pensar.- él habló por ella, y la joven se lo agradeció mentalmente. Lucius y Jean asintieron. Luego Jean abrazó a su hija antes de que desapareciera del brazo de Severus.

Cuando quedaron solos, los recién prometidos se abrazaron.

-Qué sutil es la felicidad. Viene y se va igual de rápidamente.- la voz de él sonó extrañamente ahogada. Jean no puedo más que suspirar ante el comentario y besarlo tristemente, empañando las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro.

-Estoy contigo…-

-Estoy contigo.-

……………………………………………………………………………….

-Ante el retiro de las acusaciones y la renuncia a cualquier medida en contra del acusado. Draco Lucius Malfoy queda en libertad sin cargos.- Draco soltó una risa de alivio, Lucius y Jean se abrazaron llorando.

Los miembros del tribunal salieron de la sala con cara de pocos amigos, y Draco se acercó a su padre, que lo abrazó.

Hermione estaba seria, y Snape la sostenía, el joven se acercó a ellos después de que su padre lo soltara.

-Gracias, muchísimas gracias.- le dijo a Hermione seriamente. Ella contestó con un gesto de cabeza, Draco sonrió con sinceridad y se retiró. Severus le dio a Hermione un beso en la frente.

No se arrepentía de su decisión, pero no sabía si algún día podría llegar a perdonar a Draco lo que hizo. Por muy precipitado que lo hiciera, por muy arrepentido que estuviera, ahora ella podría estar muerta por su causa.

Sólo estaba viva gracias a Snape. _Severus Snape. _Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y una ola de calor la inundó. Le sonrió.

Severus la vio sonreír. Los recuerdos de todo lo que habían pasado juntos llenaron su mente. Quién le hubiera dicho hace dos años que todo esto iba a ocurrir. Sonrió.

Y allí estaba ella. Ella, que ahora era lo más importante. Ella, viva y completamente sana. Ella, Hemione, Hermione Granger. Dio gracias mientras la besaba, mil veces gracias, por tenerla de nuevo en su vida.

……………………………………………………………………………

Comida familiar. Lucius junto a Jean, Severus enfrente de Jean al lado de Hermione. Y en la cabecera de la mesa, Draco.

Estaban todos en la pequeña casa de Jean. Narcissa se había quedado con la mansión. Era la forma más rápida de divorcio. Sin necesidad de meterse en juicios por la propiedad. Habían pasado varios meses desde la absolución de Draco, en este tiempo a penas había tenido contacto con su madre. Aunque había intentado visitarla, ella no quería verlo.

Era también una comida de despedida, de doble despedida: Draco se iba a Alemania a trabajar de medimago, irónicamente, se había especializado en antídotos a venenos. Por otro lado, era un adiós a la casa. Lucius y Jean se casaban al día siguiente, y se iban a vivir a una casita a las afueras de la ciudad, estaba a una hora en coche de la clínica de Jean, la cual se negaba a que él tuviera que aparecerse con ella en el trabajo cada mañana.

Severus y Hermione de momento vivirían en Hogwarts. Él seguía siendo profesor, y ella había empezado a trabajar sustituyendo a la señora Pomfrey, que ese año había decidido que quería jubilarse, como los muggles. "Sí ellos pueden, yo también." Había declarado. Al principio con risas, y luego con lágrimas y abrazos, alumnos y profesores le habían dado la despedida a la que por muchos años había sido su enfermera.

-Vendréis a casa en verano ¿no?- les dijo Lucius antes de marcharse.

-Claro.- sonrió Snape.

-Claro que sí.- dijo Hermione abrazándolo.

-Los tres.- sonrió Jean mirando a Draco.

-Claro… Gracias.- dijo el muchacho.

-¿Estáis seguros de que no queréis que os acompañemos esta noche?- preguntó Severus.

-Sabéis que yo también puedo quedarme unas horas más aquí.- lo apoyó Draco.

-Tenéis cosas que hacer los tres. Estaremos bien. Tarde o temprano se van a enterar, y mañana es la boda.- explicó Jean.

-¿Hay mejor forma de anunciar algo maravilloso que celebrando una fiesta?- rió Lucius. -Lo malo es que puede que no lo vean muy maravilloso. No será nada fácil contarle a todo el mundo que estáis juntos…- añadió Hermione con delicadeza.

-Lo sabemos cariño. Una muggle con Lucius Malfoy. ¡Todo un escándalo!- bromeó Jean. Todos se miraron incómodos, pero Lucius rió.

- La quiero. Y quiero que el mundo se entere. No nos importa el escándalo.-

-De hecho creo que lo que buscamos es precisamente eso. Lo único que siento de que no estéis es que os perderéis las caras de todo el mundo…- sonrió Jean.

Hermione los abrazó a los dos a la vez. Luego Severus abrazó a Lucius y besó a Jean en la mano, lo que la hizo reír. Por último Draco fue abrazado por un solo brazo de su padre y besó a Jean en la mejilla antes de irse.

-Pues hasta mañana.- dijo Jean.

-Hasta mañana Jean. Lucius.- Severus desapareció junto a Hermione.

-Suerte.- deseó Draco antes de desaparecer también.

En el quicio de la puerta, Lucius y Jean se miraron y sonrieron.

-¿Lista para soltar el notición al mundo mágico?- Preguntó él una hora más tarde cuando los dos se acababan de arreglar frente al espejo. Jean rió.

-Lista.- dijo cogiéndolo del brazo fingiendo aires de superioridad. Lucius siguió la broma y fueron pavoneándose hasta llegar a la salida.

-Adiós casa.- susurró Jean antes de cerrar la puerta. Lucius sonrió para sí.

-Hola Jean.- le susurró abrazándola por detrás. Ella se dejó caer sobre su pecho.

-Hola Lucius.- sonrió. Y juntos se desaparecieron.

………………………………………………………………………..

**.Fin. **

**Gracias si leíste hasta aquí.**

**Iss_bELL**


End file.
